The Dark and the Light
by Soundwavefan515
Summary: The Resistance are on their last legs. Rey is captured. Kylo Ren is plotting. Will Rey be able to resist the temptations of the dark side? Can she bring Kylo Ren back to the light? Can there be balance? Set after TFA, ignores TLJ. However, some plot points are used from TLJ, so spoiler warning!
1. First Steps

_The frigate streaked across space, a trail of black smoke following its wake. The crew were running around frantically, trying to get the triangular ship off their tail. The Senator was in the bridge, trying desperately to hail the resistance. Their comms were jammed. A distress signal never sent..._

 _Until now._

Footsteps were audible as a figure walked into the dark, dry cave. The figure appeared short, petite, and a hint of a feminine outline can be seen. The individual slowly pulled down her cloak, revealing a beautiful, determined face. She frowned, looking around the darkness, before she raised up a small, tube-like object.

The hum of the lightsaber immediately echoed throughout the cave as the blue light illuminated the area. Rey frowned, looking around the orange-dusted cavern. She sighed, her right hand reaching for her belt, lifting up a holo-communicator. A blue hologram appeared. The man appeared to be wearing similar robes to Rey, he had a graying beard. Luke Skywalker.

Rey cleared her throat, a small smile on her face as she looked down to her master's hologram. "Master...I've arrived at the location. So far, no sign of any escape pods...Or survivors from the distress signal...Are we sure it was this planet? How did you even pronounce it? Geo-No-Sis?" She asked, looking around the empty cavern.

Luke replied, with a calm tone, "Our sensors picked it up to those coordinates, Rey. Keep up the search, and stay in contact. Be cautious...Something isn't right with the force...I sense-"

Rey cut him off. "Darkness..." She added. Suddenly chills raced down her spine as she dropped the communicator, raising her saber in a defensive position. Luke's transmission was cut off once the device fell.

"Come out!" She yelled, her heart beginning to race. The force was trying to warn her...She felt danger in the cave. She was lucky she was beginning to hone in on her quite powerful abilities with the force, she was able to deflect the red laser bolt that shot from the cave. She charged forward swiftly, slicing down whoever- Or whatever was shooting at her. She brought the blade down to take a look, and it shocked her.

"What the-?..." She questioned, looking down at a skeleton-like droid. It's outer metallic surface was rusted, with dirt and grime sticking to every nook and cranny. She pondered for a moment, before recognizing what attacked her.

"Well... This is a first...A droid...From the Clone Wars?!" She almost yelled in excitement, lifting up the severed head of the droid. "I thought these were all for scrap!" She exclaimed to herself, before walking back to her communicator that she dropped. She never found any of those back in Jakku, only old Imperial and Rebellion equipment. If she was still scavenging, how many portions could this have gotten her?

She scoffed at herself. "Probably none...This tech is so outdated." She rolled her eyes. "Still thinkin' about worth in portions, huh?" She questioned herself as she restarted the transmission, albeit the feeling of uneasiness never left her.

"Oh thank the Force that you're alright..." Skywalker sighed in relief. "Is everything okay, Rey?" He questioned.

Rey nodded at her master, lifting up the droid's head. It had a long snout, with a speaker-like module for its 'mouth'.

"I found a relic...And it tried shooting me, master." She almost giggled out.

Luke eyed the head, before frowning for a moment. "My father, Anakin, was a hero of the Clone Wars...However, the enemies of that war should be long gone...Republic and Droids alike...Strange. Why would it have our distress signal, from the lost Senator's ship? Hm...Careful, young one. I am sensing something. Not more droids. Something more powerful and dangerous is in your area." Skywalker warned, he tugged his beard in thought.

Rey listened to her master, dropping the droid head, and disengaging her saber as she walked outside of the cave. She clipped it to her belt, holding the device in front of her.

"Well, whatever it is, it certainly isn't our missing senator, master. This place is as hot and horrible as Jakku...But I'll make my leave, something isn't right." She said, looking out to the expanse of nothingness.

Skywalker nodded. "Rey? Hello? Can you hear me?! I'm losing your signal...The distress signal must've been a trap, Rey...Get out of Geonosis. Now!" He yelled, before the communicator's signal fizzled out. This time, it wasn't from her dropping it.

She looked at the device, gently tapping it with her hand.

"Master?! Damn!" She exclaimed, placing the device back on her belt. Something was wrong. She closed her eyes, clearing her thoughts. She breathed...Slowly...In and out...What was there?

As she calmed her mind, and reached out to the force, she felt a presence approaching her position...And quickly at that. She opened her eyes, before the ship came into view. A large, 'V' shaped ship entered the atmosphere, closing in on her position. It was pure black, with a red cockpit. She knew who it was. What it was.

"Kylo Ren..." She whispered to herself. She didn't know what to do. Does she stand and fight? She beat him back at Starkiller Base all those months ago...But he was injured...However she was training to become a Jedi now...

She fought herself for a plan, before she quickly ran into the cave, nudging herself between a crevice in the rock surface. She slowed her breathing.

"Relax, Rey...Focus...Remember your training..." She whispered to herself, almost trying to assure that she indeed could face Ren.

The ship landed slowly in the desert, dust flying out in all directions from the craft's repulsion systems. The hatch lowered to the ground, and out stomped a man in all black. Kylo looked around the desert planet for a moment. He read up on its history before setting the trap for that scavenger girl. Its native species, the Geonosians, were all wiped out in a mass-genocide by the Empire in the aftermath of the Clone Wars. Vader...His grandfather, his inspiration, carried out the planning and execution of the genocide.

He breathed in the air through his mask, smiling. He was finally going to have his pet. His new student will finally be his. Ren reached out with the force, searching for her. And he found her. In the cave. He grinned more, slowly making his way to the cave. How foolish of the girl. The First Order planted that trap there, and she hides in its place? He chuckled to himself.

He waited at the entrance of the cave for a moment, hand resting on his lightsaber.

"Come out, Rey. I know you're in there..." He yelled into the cave, his altered voice echoing throughout it.

Once Ren said her name, she had more chills go down her spine. She wanted to run. Flee. She didn't want to be there. With him. The man who killed Han Solo. The man who stared into her eyes, and revealed his deep, dark intentions to her. Not only to be her master...But to take her. For her to be _his_. She slowly crawled out of the crevice she was hiding in. If she was to get out, she had to be strong.

She ignited her saber, the blue illuminating her determined face.

"Leave me alone, monster!" She yelled out. "You already destroyed so much! I hate you!" She screamed.

Kylo chuckled, igniting his cross-guarded blade. It sparked and ran a violent red. He approached her slowly.

"Jedi aren't supposed to hate, young scavenger." He scolded.

"Stop right there!" She yelled, her voice quivering unintentionally.

Ren couldn't help himself but smile at how cute she was being. She was still so stubborn and defiant of him. He held his blade in front of him.

"Or what, Rey? Will you attack me? Kill me? Strike me down in hatred?" He questioned, grinning still.

She hated when he toyed with her. She hated when he said her name. She hated him. And she knows she shouldn't hate. She shouldn't have all this pent up anger. Master Skywalker has warned her already time and time again that relying on those emotions is a pathway to the dark side. But it was nearly impossible to just ignore her powerful emotions. She yelled, charging forward. She swung her blade towards his head in a chopping action.

Ren shook his head. It was too easy. He easily parried the strikes, before interlocking their blades tightly. The hissing of the blade got closer and closer to Rey's face.

Rey felt her heart racing as she struggled to keep the blades away from her. All of her focus was on keeping Kylo away, she didn't notice him slowly twirling his blade. The crossguard slowly came closer and closer to her forearm, until it began to scorch and burn her.

She screamed out in pain, jumping back, looking to her arm. She let her guard down. He swiftly moved in, striking her blade away from her hand, the lightsaber flying across the cave.

Rey stumbled back, falling onto her rear. She crawled away from him, panting heavily. She failed. She let him get into her head, to make her lose her focus, her wits, and now she is paying for it. Good going, Rey...

Ren walked calmly over to her, keeping his blade trained on her. He reached over, pulling her saber over to his hand with the force. He inspected it for a moment.

"Indeed, great job. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber...Thank you, Rey." He said, clipping it to his belt.

She stared up at him, her eyes defiant as ever.

"What the hell do you want from me, Kylo?! If you're going to kill me, do it already!" She yelled.

Kylo shook his head, disengaging his blade. He stood over her, before slowly taking his mask off.

"Oh...I want so much more from you, Rey. I can teach you the ways of the force. Skywalker doesn't know how to fully bring out your true potential. I know how and I will. Come with me." He spoke, holding his hand out to her.

She frowned, swatting his hand away from her.

"Never! Didn't I make myself clear back at Starkiller?! I will never join someone as wicked as you! I thought I was clear, judging by that mark I left on your face!" She spat.

Ren couldn't control himself. His arms tensed up. How dare she reference that fight. He was injured. He couldn't hold her strikes back. She was using more than just the light side...She was utilizing the dark side against him, and he loved every minute of it. His fingers balled into fists, until he rushed onto her, gripping her by her neck, raising her up and roughly shoving her against the wall. However, his grip wasn't a tight one. He wasn't choking her. He couldn't.

Rey let out a shriek of surprise and fear as she was lifted and slammed against the wall. Her hands instinctively went to Ren's hand, trying to pull it off of her neck, to no avail.

"I don't need you to say yes, Rey. That was for the peaceful way. But since you will not join me willingly...I can make you join me." He exclaimed, his dark eyes staring into her's.

She had trained with Luke, building up her strength in the force. She felt Ren beginning to push at her mind. He was trying to get in. She squirmed, desperately trying to push him out. It didn't work, and Ren pushed past her defenses. Their minds were once again linked, however Ren had his defenses up...And they were much stronger than Rey's.

"Get out of my head!" She panted out, struggling to force him out.

"Oh Rey...So many months of training with that old man...And he failed already...Look...You are shaking...You're scared...You do not even realize your true power...I can see it now..." Ren spoke softly, almost as if he was complimenting her.

Rey felt visions start to come to her head as she slowly blacked out, falling limp in his grasp. Kylo released her neck, swiftly lifting her into a cradle. He walked back to his helmet, slipping it on as he gently carried her back to his ship.

"You will know your full power soon enough, Rey...Trust me..." Ren said, a devilish grin strewn on his face as he entered his ship.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my first chapter to this story that I've had in my head for quite awhile! To clear up a few things, yes this is a Reylo fanfic, and yes this is after TFA, however this is ignoring TLJ. Of course, since this is ignoring TLJ, it obviously isn't canon. Please leave a review, it will help me a lot in the future, any constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer, and more will be on the way soon enough!**


	2. Proposition

Rey was falling in an empty void. Voices were whispering to her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She was cold, and she stumbled to her feet.

"Hello?!" She yelled out into the abyss, finding no response. She slowly made her way further into the void, until she heard the noise of a breathing apparatus. Strange, it sounded familiar. Something of the legends that she heard back in Jakku. It finally hit her as the figure approached her.

The man-Or machine- she couldn't tell, was very tall, with broad shoulders. Was it him?  
"...Vader..." She almost whispered out as she took a step back from the menace. Vader ignited his red blade, holding it level, until a figure jumped in front of Rey. The man had dirty-blonde hair, wearing all black. He had a black glove on his right hand, and held a green lightsaber. Luke Skywalker.

"What?-" She questioned, before watching Vader strike down his son. She screamed out quickly, before it all disappeared. She was falling again. The void once again surrounded her.

She landed outside of a large temple. It had statues of large men in front, holding what appeared to be blades. The temple was on fire, fragments of the building tumbling down. She stared in awe, before watching a cloaked figure stomp down the staircase of the temple towards her.

"Kylo...What...What is this?! Get out of my head!" She yelled to the man, watching the carnage behind him.

Kylo kept approaching her. "The final destruction of the Jedi order." He calmly said as he raised his hand, reaching out to her with the force. He yanked her towards him, until everything went black once again.

She gasped for air as her eyes sprang open. She panted, and was sweating all over. She blinked her eyes a few times, before looking around her.

She was in a dimly lit room. It was pretty barren, save for a desk, chair, and some other pieces of furniture. She groaned, her head pounding from the visions, she attempted to rub it- But she couldn't. She looked down in horror, realizing that her arms were cuffed to the wall.

"Damnit..." She spat as she tried to remain calm.

"Okay, Rey... Remember your training...Relax..." She breathed out, closing her eyes. She tried to calm down to rationally think about the situation. She last remembered being on Geonosis, searching for a distress signal...Which turned out to be trap. She cursed at herself for not sensing the trap sooner than she did. Now she appeared to be in some sort of room, and she was held against the wall. She struggled for a few moments, attempting to rip herself from the wall, which turned to be mostly painful and unsuccessful.

She sighed in frustration, going limp in her binds as she thought of a plan.

"Good going, Rey...You've really got yourself into this one..." She scolded herself, rolling her eyes. She shook her head, before looking around the room once more.

"Wow...That's a large bed..." She exclaimed to herself, looking at the mattress in the room. She closed her eyes, focusing. If she could clear her mind, and just focus, she could at least learn more about her surroundings.

The force was speaking to her. She was in some sort of cell, and it was elevated...They were moving...She was in a ship. She continued to inquire via the force, until something nudged her mind.

 _Rey...I can sense what you're doing. It's good that you're awake..._ Kylo 'spoke'.

Rey shifted uneasily, looking around her. No one was in the room. Did he really just speak to her?

"Whatever it is that you want, I will not give in. You- Ugh." She growled to herself, hating the man she was speaking to via the force. "You killed Han! How dare you!" She hissed.

 _That man was weak. So is Skywalker. But you, Rey...You have such power...And beauty that I haven't seen._ He spoke, still calmly, the complete opposite of Rey's hostility. The door opened, with Kylo now walking through it, towards her.

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he just...Just compliment her? Kylo Ren. The man who tore down the new Jedi order. Complimented her. What in the kriff is going on?

"I did. Because I don't want us to be enemies." He frowned, gently grazing his fingers down the burn mark on her forearm.

She blushed slightly, turning away from him, before a realization hit her.

"Wait...How did you know?... You can hear my thoughts?!" She gasped, eyes wide in horror. "How long have...How long have you been able to hear them?!" She blushed even more, her cheeks a faint red now, her secrets being revealed by the nanosecond.

Kylo offered a devilish grin, winking at her.

"Only since I bore into your mind after Takodana...Then I kept seeing your dreams. Not mine, they were your's. Everyday I started to feel more and more. Happier. Lighter. Then I started to hear your voice, in whispers. And now, I can hear you as if you're right next to me." He explained.

It's as if she ran right into a wall. What? He heard her, knew her, felt her dreams? For months now?! How come she didn't feel him?

"Why...Why then I cannot sense you? Your...Thoughts..." She snarled. "...Not that I want to, anyway."

He smiled more, a bit weird for the dark man that he is.

"I've been waiting for us to meet physically before I tore down my barriers. I wanted you here first." He talked almost...Softly? Caringly? Who the hell is this?

Rey continued to glare, before pressing at her shackles.

"Then why chain me up? Release me!" She demanded.

He chuckled, gently grabbing her chin.

"So defiant. Filled with energy." He waved his hand, and her shackles dropped. She wasn't expecting that, and the sudden release caused her to fall forward, right into his chest. He caught her, with a firm hand around her waist.

"Woah, Rey. I didn't think we already would be so close, apprentice." He teased.

She pushed herself off of his...Warmth? She thought he would've felt cold and icy, but quite the contrary. She glared up at him, being quite shorter than him.

"Stop. Stop right now, Kylo," she hissed, "I am not your apprentice. And...Stop listening to my thoughts! It isn't...It's not fair if you can hear everything from me... Am I not allowed my privacy?!"

He looked deep into her eyes, before she became flooded with new emotions. Anger, despair, dread, and...Lust? It felt as if a wall was broken down, and she is now standing in its wake as the contents behind the wall floods into her mind.

 _Happy?_ Ren continued to stare at her, his dark eyes giving her a sly wink.

 _Not really. You did attack me, burn me, and now abducted me. Let me go this instant, you bastard!_ Rey glared back at her foe.

He sighed. "Listen...Rey..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, offering a smile. "Let me teach you. Give me a month. I'll let you live in this room...Anything you want... Just be my student." He pleaded.

"Your student?" She sighed, looking to the ground for a moment, before her glowing eyes flick back up to his. Was this an opportunity to learn more about the force, things Luke was hiding from her? No. She must remain strong. She was a Jedi. Or at least, will be. "You get one week. And that's it. Then you will release me and leave my friends and I alone!" She demanded.

He growled at her. "You're my prisoner. You're...Mine. You can't bargain. You're lucky I even released you from the wall." He moved towards a cabinet in the room, waving the door open with the force. He rummaged through it, taking out a strip of blue gel.

"Then it looks like you'll have to put me back up on the wall. It's either one week or nothing." She confidently rebutted, before following him towards the center of the room. She indeed was in a living quarters. There were two smaller rooms attached to it...A bathroom and a... Kitchen? "What are you doing? Is that bacta?"

He approached her, before reaching for her arm. He gripped it gently as he slowly laid the strip of gel onto her burn wound, a frown on his face. He meant to toy with her during their fight, but he didn't mean to hurt her...Or even truly fight. However, there was no way she would willingly go with him without him at least pretending to fight.

She eyed his face as he tenderly applied the bacta to her small wound. It's almost as if he seemed concerned, worried. Did he actually care about her? It had to be a facade. A trick.

"It's my way or nothing, Kylo. You're asking me to betray my friends, the-the Resistance! Finn! Poe! Luke..." She scolded, now glaring at him.

Kylo looked up to her eyes, his face contorting into an angry expression. "Don't mention any of those people again. The traitor. The pilot. And the worst of all... Skywalker. They all undervalue you, Rey." He growled, before his hand gently rubbed against her cheek.

"Anyway, I will accept your offer. Now, my apprentice...We will begin training tomorrow. First, let's get a...Change of clothes..." He purred as his eyes flicked down to her body, scanning her Jedi robes...Yeah, just the robes. Not how they fit tightly against her body. The way it outlined the soft curve of her hips. Flared slightly over her bosom. The soft, tanned flesh of her arms released by the tunic. Yeah, that would be nice to see...Perhaps with nothing on at all.

Rey stared at him, smug with herself as he accepted her offer. However, she began to feel uncomfortable. He was now looking- No scanning over her body. What the kriff?! She couldn't help the deepening red blush flaring over her freckled cheeks. "I...Uh...I can hear you, Perv...I think these robes are fine..." She muttered, embarrassed.

Kylo smiled. "We shall see."

Luke stared at his communicator for a few moments, before he swiftly stood up, rushing out of his room and down the hall. He ran into a meeting room, filled with bickering Resistance leaders. They were all quieted once the last Jedi walked into the room. The mythical Luke Skywalker. The man who brought down the Empire. Brought down Vader. He stared towards a small woman in the middle of the room, she had greying hair, with a stressed expression on her face.

"Leia...We have a problem."

"You are my student...But how do I know you won't try to escape as soon as you leave this door?" Ren stared, pointing behind him. "You'll be confined to this room...With full services, and of course, my watchful eyes..." He smirked, giving her a wink.

She sighed out in frustration, before walking around the room, giving everything a closer look. No cameras or any other type of recording device was visible. She was also keenly aware of the predatory eyes stalking her lithe form as she moved about the room. She swiftly turned back to him.

"What? What do you mean? I don't see any cameras..." It dawned on her. The room was certainly large enough for more than one person. The large bed. The bathroom, kitchen, closets.

"No. No. No. Not happening. No fucking way." She spat, arms crossing over her chest.

Ren chuckled. He actually laughed. Who is this?

"Relax. I can take the chair if you're so uncomfortable by it. I mean, it is my room." He snickered.

She glared more, looking around again. She let out a frustrated sigh, before plopping down on his bed, hands covering her face.

"Why?! I said I would give you the opportunity to be your student...And now I have to live in your room for that time?!" She croaked.

Kylo rolled his eyes, her whining starting to get on his nerves, no matter how much he loves antagonizing her.

"I could always put you back on my wall if you do not like my current accommodations for you, sweetheart." He hissed.

Her head shot up, before she jumped from the bed, strolling over to him rapidly. She shoved him backwards, hands curling into fists.

"Don't call me that! Now...Just...Leave me alone!" She almost yelled.

Ren rubbed his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few hours. I have...Things to do, anyway. In the meantime, help yourself to anything in here...Except for the door, of course." Ren went to the door, opening it to leave.

Rey continued to glare, before she felt a weird feeling in her chest. Almost as if she was sad to see him go. Sad? The man was being creepy and attacked her, she should be happy. But he did seem genuinely worried about her... No! He's Kylo Ren. Heir to Darth Vader, supposedly. The man is a monster.

"Great..." She muttered as Ren left, the door locking behind him. She immediately went around the room again, scanning for anything of use. Nothing. He must've cleaned it out before her capture. She slowly walked towards the Kitchen area, before she couldn't help the smile that came across her face.

It was stocked. Completely filled to the brim with so many foods. Exotic foods. Some she's never even seen. She was getting tired of the same fish, porg, and dried rations she was eating in Ach-To and D'Qar with Skywalker. Some looked savory. Some looked sweet. Some juicy. Some dry. She couldn't help the growl that came from her stomach, but she shook her head. He wants her to indulge herself. He wants her to become indebted to him. He wants her to become at peace with her current situation. She will not have it.

She quickly left the room, before her stomach could betray her. She went into the bathroom, peeking inside of it. There was a large 'fresher, toilet, the whole nine yards. Whatever Ren was trying to do, she wasn't going to fall for it. After the week was up, she will be gone, back to her friends, and back to Master Skywalker.

Kylo stalked his way down the hallway, fixing his mask back onto his smug face. Soon the Scavenger will be his. Willingly at that. She will soon learn that once you get a taste of the dark side, it's intoxicating. He snickered as he entered the command bridge to the _Finalizer_ , a resurgent class star destroyer. The ship beckoned back to the days of the Empire, with more advanced weaponry and shielding.

The bridge was filled to the brim with officers, either manning their posts, or chatting away aimlessly. A man with bright orange hair, and a cold demeanor turned to Ren as he entered. Hux.

"Well, there you are. A simple excursion mission? You know, Supreme leader-" Hux smugly shouted out before he was silenced, his windpipe beginning to close. He gripped at his neck aimlessly, before it reopened, and he gasped out for breath.

Ren rolled his eyes, approaching the general.

"Indeed, and the mission was a success. The Supreme Leader would be pleased. But, he wouldn't want you interfering with my work, Hux..." He hissed. "Stay away from the Scavenger, or I swear to the force I will butcher you here, where you stand." He growled, fists clenching. He was never too fond of Hux, they always were butting heads.

Hux sneered, showing his disgust.

"You wouldn't dare. Not when Supreme Leader Snoke needs my guidance for the armed forces, Ren."

Ren was beginning to lose control, before he turned his back to Hux.

"I need two men stationed outside of my quarters. No one is to enter but me." Ren ordered, before he felt a presence nudging in his mind. A dark, cold presence.

He immediately kneeled down to the ground, head hanging low. He muttered quietly, "My master. Is there a problem?"

Hux watched, perplexed, before snarling, turning around to face the viewports.

Ren immediately stood up, and raced to a small throne room. He swiftly entered the room, which was guarded by two troopers. He immediately kneeled in front of a holo-projector, igniting his red blade, holding it down against the ground.

The hologram was huge, towering over Ren's head.

The Supreme Leader. Snoke.

"Rise, my apprentice. I have sensed that you captured the girl." He spoke, his voice ominous and dark.

Ren rose to his feet, looking up to his master.

"Indeed, my lord. She has agreed to the training. I will bring her to the dark side, and we will conquer what's left of the galaxy. There will be no one to stop us, not Re-" He cut himself off, before continuing. "Not the scavenger, not Solo, Leia...Or Skywalker."

Snoke mused the thoughts, waving his hand in the air in a bored manner.

"Yes, yes...The girl. She is...Powerful. Especially after you lost to her. If she cannot be moved, you know what must be done." He commanded.

Ren nodded to his master, looking down to his red blade. His fingers curled into a fist, trembling with rage.

"Good..." Snoke was pleased.

 **The end of chapter 2! I know it was a bit fluffy, but it was necessary! Stay with me folks, lots of action, angst, romance, everything y'all want is coming! Slow burn! Any review would be greatly appreciated, they help me make these! Constructive criticism is awesome!**


	3. Reincarnations

The Resistance leaders filed out of the room, under direct orders from their General. Leia looked up to her brother. Oh how he aged. But he looked as stoic as ever...

"Yes, Luke...What is it?" She asked, sincerely.

Luke's expression turned grim. He shifted uneasily.

"It's Rey. I sensed a terrible disturbance in the force...Ben...Ben took her." He was exasperated.

Leia's face contorted into horror. No...Her son...Her long, lost son...Who was so twisted and vile now with the dark side...Took her. She couldn't help herself, she fell to the ground, shaking.

Luke rushed to the side of his sister, getting to a knee. He worriedly placed his hand on her head, he too was shaking.

They shared a vision.

" _Obi-Wan told me enough...He told me you killed him..." Luke spat, clutching to a pole, with a clear expanse of an abyss below him. He couldn't help but tremble. The pain and fear leeching off of him. His right wrist burned. The hand was gone. His father's saber, gone._

 _The evil sith lord stood in front of him, with his hand out, almost beckoning him to join it with his._

" _No, Luke..." The deep voice stated. "I am your father." Vader called out._

 _Luke stared, his face contorting in pain. No. It couldn't be. Please, dear Gods...Please._

" _No...That's not true...That's impossible!" He croaked out. He was in immense pain. Not just physical...He was being torn up emotionally. He joined the rebellion to fight the evil empire. Vader. And now, it was revealed that Vader was apart of him. His father. He wanted to die. He didn't want to have to deal with this. He knew the pain Vader brought to the galaxy, to Leia...Han...To Alderaan...To the Jedi...To Obi Wan. He looked up to Vader...And he plummeted down the abyss._

They both stared at each other.

Leia was tearing up, her hands shaking. She brought them to her brother's face, gently brisking her fingers through his rough beard.

"B-Bring her home, Luke...Please...You're our only hope..." Leia stuttered out, a single tear falling down her aged cheek.

Luke wiped the tear away, before he lifted up his communicator.

"I need medical to the war room, this instant. The general needs help." He stated, before leaning down to hug his sister.

"I love you, Leia...And...I'm so sorry for failing you and Han...I should've been able to..." He sighed. "Ben Solo is gone, Leia...That boy...I failed him." He cried out, before he slowly rose to his feet. He approached the door, with medics rushing in.

"I will find her and bring her back. I cannot promise about Ben..." He grimly spoke, before making his leave.

Rey was bored out of her mind. She hated being stuck in this damned room. He didn't leave her anything to do. No books. No holonet access. No screens, monitors, holograms, nothing. It didn't help she was so hungry, and that food in the other room kept beckoning her to eat it. No. She had to be strong and refute it.

She flopped onto his bed, letting out a frustrated sigh. A Jedi wasn't supposed to be this restless, but she was brought here against her will, and now she is left confined for hours. Kylo said he had things to do...Well, how long does it take to do them?! She couldn't believe her train of thoughts, but she was honestly missing his presence.

 _Relax, Rey...I know you're eager, but I'll be back soon..._ Kylo couldn't help but be amused. He was sitting in a boring meeting, filled with First Order high command, listening to them drone on and on about their preparations being almost complete for the ultimate attack on the Resistance.

Rey glared up to the ceiling. He was still listening to her thoughts.

 _Would you quit it, please?!_ Rey seethed through their bond.

 _It doesn't help that you don't know how to put up barriers. I have to be honest, it's been soothing to listen to you while I sit here. Keeps me calm, actually... I enjoy your voice._ Kylo leaned back in his chair, a large smile on his face under his mask.

She couldn't help the smirk on her face. He knew what he said was pleasing her. She always subconsciously liked the praise, even if she tried to be defiant of it.

 _Well, that's great for you... When will you be back? There's nothing to do in this damned room. You could've left me with something! And kriff, can you..._ She felt flustered, embarrassed even. _Can you teach me how to put up these 'barriers?'_

 _Of course. What do you want me to bring you back?_ Kylo asked, compassionately. Which was strange for him, he had to admit. He usually didn't ask people what they wanted. It was what he wanted and what he got.

 _Uh...I...Don't know... Maybe a book?_ She couldn't believe herself. Conversing with this cold hearted monster. But she had nothing better to do.

 _Yes, my apprentice._ He teased.

She didn't like that. His apprentice. She scoffed at the idea. She was here because she was forced. She will be learning from him for only a week. And that's it. She wasn't his apprentice. Master Skywalker was her's...Speaking of which, she hoped he would begin looking for her. She didn't want to be here longer than she had to.

Rey sat up on the bed, before crossing her elegant legs. She cleared her mind, resting her palms on her knees. She should meditate, and try to contact Skywalker. She breathed slowly. She began to reach out, calling for him.

 _Luke...Master... Find me...Please._ She pleaded.

Kylo became agitated. His fists curled into the sides of his chair. Some of the officers noticed the suddenly tense Kylo Ren. How dare she contact that old fool. She betrayed his trust. His anger was becoming too hard to handle. He sat up, causing Hux to stop whatever he was saying.

"Is there a problem, Ren?" Hux sneered.

Kylo immediately stomped out of the meeting, heading back to his room.

Rey relaxed herself, before she opened her eyes. There. Hopefully, Skywalker got her message. However, her heart and mind began to fill with...Anger...But not just anger...She felt...Jealousy.

Ren barged through the door, startling the two troopers stationed outside. He slammed it behind him, stomping over to Rey.

Rey visibly jumped when he entered, and let out a small shriek as he stomped over to her. She hated her sudden outbursts sometimes when it came to him. She couldn't help it. He was so unpredictable. She held firm, keeping her gaze on his mask.

"Why are you contacting Skywalker?!" He fumed.

"None of your business, Ren. Why do you care who I talk to? You aren't my master. You aren't in charge of me. I will be released once this week is up." She confidently spoke.

He couldn't help himself. His anger was clouding his judgement. He ripped his helmet off, and tackled her against the bed.

She cried out, feeling his weight press down on her much smaller frame. She struggled, to no avail. He was much stronger and bigger than her.

"I don't like insolence from my apprentice, Rey...For this week, I am your master. You are to refer to me as Master." He spat out, glaring down at her.

She was afraid, at first. But soon regained her composure, looking up into his dark, brooding eyes. She felt herself get lost in his face. His jawline. His ears, eyes, mouth. The scar she left on his face. She did kind of regret that. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. No. She must focus.

"Over my dead body, Ren. I am not calling you master. Now get off of me!" She hissed.

Kylo secretly loved how she defied him. She wasn't scared of him like the others. She saw through his facade. And he loved it. He...He loved her? No. She was merely a scavenger. A tool. A weapon. She will join the dark side or be destroyed...Not that he could bring himself to do such a thing. He admitted to himself. He... Yes, he loved her.

Rey stared at him, waiting for an answer that never came. His thoughts were unguarded. And they were...Interesting. He was imagining himself with her...In some sort of embrace. Love. Passion. Strength. She reeled back from the thoughts, her cheeks becoming flushed with red as she started to breathe a bit harder. She cleared her throat, her heart racing.

"Get...Off..." She tried to say sternly, but it more ended in a whisper.

Kylo continued to scan her face, his mind and body racing. Her freckles. Hazel eyes. Her dark hair down, sprawled around her head. Her soft skin. Thin neck, visible collarbone. He looked to her lips. Red in color. He wanted to know how she tasted.

He moved his head slowly to her, before locking his lips to her lips. She was stunned. What...What was he doing? Why did he just kiss her? Her mind was beginning to run in circles. Why was this monster doing this? He couldn't...Does he actually have emotions other than anger and hatred? Why was he kissing her?! And why did it feel good? Right?

She wanted to kiss back, badly. Her body urged her to. Sparks of energy went down her body, to her lower stomach. The way his lips molded against her's felt right.

He was in love. She felt so good. Tasted like pleasantries he never imagined. Her lips were so soft and inviting.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She quickly shoved him off of her, rolling to her side. She panted, and not because of the physical exertion used to shove him off of her. She was out of breath, body trembling. Her cheeks were flushed red, hair messy.

Kylo was surprised at her sudden action, and he found himself instantly feeling the loss. He missed those lips already. The feeling of her under him. Their bodies close together. It felt right.

They both stared at each other, awkwardly. Both of them were out of breath. Trembling.

Kylo broke the silence, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry..." He softly spoke, his dark eyes still stuck in her bright, hazel eyes. They seemed as if they were glowing, and it was beautiful.

She didn't know what to say. He just apologized for...That. She wanted to scream at him. How dare he kiss her. How dare he push himself upon her. But she didn't. Because she somehow liked it. His roughness, but the way he was able to be tender and soft to her. She had to change the subject, and fast.

"Did...Did you bring a book?" She squeaked out, her voice still quivering.

He cleared his throat, rubbing his face, her taste still on his lips.

"I...Uh...I'll get one now..." He quickly stated, getting up and rushing to the door.

"No, wait!" She yelled out, a bit impulsively. Jeez, why was she becoming torn over him leaving? She should be happy...

He turned to her, confusion on his face.

"What?" He asked, eyes boring into hers.

She looked down to the ground, to the sides of the room, anywhere but his eyes.

"Don't leave...It's fine..." She simply said, looking up to him now.

He looked around, before slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, his back to her.

It was awkward, and quiet. They didn't know what to say to each other. They both knew what just happened. They should be enemies. They should hate each other. But deep down, they both knew they didn't hate each other. No matter how much bravado and strength they put on, they both knew the truth. That what they just did, that moment of passion...Felt good. It felt right.

"Why is your kitchen filled with all the food of the Universe?" Rey questioned, trying to break the tense air.

He turned to her, a grin now on his face.

"For you, my apprentice. It's all for you. You can help yourself, I already said you could..." He offered a larger smile now.

She couldn't help but to smile back, before shaking her head. She now glared at him.

"Why are you being so...Nice? Our deal is up at the end of the week, Ren. No matter what... If I eat this food, I don't want to be in your debt..." She explained.

He rolled his eyes, lifting himself up from the bed and walking into the kitchen. He came back with some exotic fruit in his hand. He levitated it with the force, slowly bringing it closer to her. It was all yellow, and round in shape.

She caught it with her hand, eyeing it, then her gaze went up to him.

"It won't kill you, Rey. Eat it." He commanded.

She continued to eye him, before taking a small bite of the fruit. Her stomach growled, and it tasted...Delicious. It was very sweet and juicy, and she never tasted anything like it before. She couldn't help the expression on her face. A mix between shock, excitement, and happiness. She continued to eat the fruit, stopping between bites.

"What is this?! It's so good!" She said, swallowing another chunk.

He laughed, she never knew the effect she had on him. Every little movement, nuance, her facial expression, everything about her caught his attention. He was swayed by her. She had him in her grasp, unknowingly.

"Goldfruit. They're native to Corellia. We had some imported." He exclaimed.

She looked back down to the Goldfruit, before finishing it all, including the core with seeds.

Kylo was surprised, but really wasn't. He knew as a scavenger of Jakku, all parts of a meal would be eaten, nothing going to waste, due to the lack of sustenance in the area.

"Well, usually you don't eat the core, but...Uh...Whatever floats your boat, Rey." He joked.

She licked at her fingers, before rolling her eyes at him.

"Thank you..." She said, eyes looking down to the ground.

He nodded, content with her response, before he sat at his chair. A grin on his face.

"Watch this..." He said, before he waved his hand, and a segment of the wall opened up, revealing multiple screens and a large window.

She stared, shocked and angry.

"That was there the whole time?! And you let me stay in here for hours doing nothing?!" She spat.

"Relax." He spoke while typing in something on a keyboard. The screens brought up long text passages, his eyes skimming them.

She rose from the bed, walking to his side, looking at the screen. She could get a few things out. It involved certain force methods.

"Is this for my training?" She questioned.

He simply nodded, before looking at a clock on screen. "It'll be time to rest soon, scavenger."

She looked down at him, before walking over to the window. She stared out at the beautiful scape in front of her. Stars lined the blackness of space as they whirred past the ship. They were in hyperspace.

She slowly made her way to the bed, laying down on top of it. The lights in the room dimmed, leaving the only light being the monitors and the natural light from the window.

Ren continued to sift through different files on the screens, not paying her any attention.

Rey closed her eyes slowly, leaning back onto her side.

"Kylo..." Rey spoke quietly.

He turned to her, nodding his head up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's not too late...You...You can come back with me...Ben." She said, her head turning to look at him.

He felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He felt guilty. He knew what he was going to try to do to her. What his master was going to do. It made him feel horrible, how innocent she was. She believed in his light. She was going to be a fool, like Skywalker and the others. He was Kylo Ren. Not Ben Solo, not anymore. The way she was looking at him, it just made him feel like shit.

He looked back at the screens, avoiding her gaze.

"Go to sleep, Rey...It's a long day tomorrow." He said, hiding the guilt he is harboring.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to drift off to sleep.

 _She was on a landing platform. And it was incredibly hot. The sky was dark, and there were rivers of lava surrounding her. She looked forward, until two figures came into a view._

 _A large man, with a scar on his face. Long hair. Reminded her a lot of Ben, actually. And a smaller woman ran to his embrace. She was pregnant, obviously. She was beautiful..._

" _...Anakin, all I want is your love.." The woman cried out, her eyes teary._

" _Love won't save you Padme. Only my new powers can do that." The man spoke, his voice strained._

" _At what cost?! You're a good person, don't do this!" The woman pleaded._

" _I won't lose you like the way I lost my mother." The man was in pain. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you- To protect you." He commanded, darkness now rising in his face and voice._

 _The woman had her arms wrapped around him, pushing his locks of hair away from his face._

" _Come away with me. Help me raise our child! Leave everything else behind while we still can!" She begged him._

" _Can't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the Republic! I am more powerful than the chancellor...I-I can overthrow him!..." The man's voice broke, staring down at his love._

 _She looked at him. Really looked. The man she was speaking to wasn't who she thought he was anymore._

" _...And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!" He was delusional._

 _He smiled at her, but his face wasn't what she remembered. He wasn't the man she fell in love with. He was now evil. The dark side has consumed him. She shook her head, in agony._

" _I don't believe what I'm hearing..." She said in disbelief. "Obi Wan was right..." She felt herself beginning to cry. "...You've changed..."_

 _The man was visibly angered by the name Obi Wan._

" _I don't want to hear anymore about Obi Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!" He was becoming enraged._

" _I-I don't know you anymore...Anakin, you're breaking my heart..." She cried out. "You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

 _The man was seething._

" _Because of Obi Wan?" He asked, venom in his words._

" _Because of what you done!" She replied, trying to get through to the man she used to love. "What you plan to do!"_

 _The man turned his head, noticing another presence. The other figure was slightly shorter, with an orange beard. He had a brown robe on around him. He began to step down from a ship._

" _Stop! Stop! Now, come back! I love you!" She pleaded with him._

 _He looked back to the woman, now visibly shaking in rage._

" _Liar!" He screamed out._

 _She looked to the other man approaching the two, then back to her lover._

" _No!" She yelled out._

" _You're with him!" He hissed. "You brought him here to kill me!" He screamed, raising his right hand._

" _No!-" She was cut off as she was being choked by her lover._

" _Let her go, Anakin!" The other figure demanded._

" _Anakin..." She whispered out, clutching at her throat._

" _Let. Her. Go." The other man demanded._

 _He released his force grip on her neck, causing her to fall to the ground, blacking out. Anakin then turned to Obi Wan._

" _You turned her against me!" He bellowed out._

And suddenly, Rey woke up, jumping upwards. She was breathing hard, sweat dripping from her forehead. She was shaking, and looked around. The room was pitch black, but she could hear and slightly see Ren, asleep on the chair. What the kriff was that?! She knew who Anakin Skywalker was, however Luke rarely talked about him. But who was that girl? Was that Ben's grandmother?

She was shaking still when Ren stirred from his sleep, turning to look over to her. He was feeling pain, confusion, and fear rolling off of her. He stumbled from the chair, walking over to her. He kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek.

He sleepily mumbled out, "What's wrong, Rey?"

She couldn't lie, but his hand on her face calmed her. It was just a dream, right? She sighed, slowly, hesitantly, placing her hand on his. She felt guilty for what she was going to ask.

"C-Can...Can you lay with me?" She whispered to him, cheeks blushing as she couldn't look him in the eye.

Ren didn't expect that. He slowly lifted himself up from the ground, walking to her side. He slowly laid down on the bed next to her. She kept herself towards the edge, before slowly and surely nudging closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

He didn't stop her from doing these actions. He slowly wrapped an arm around her, and they both drifted off to sleep. Their body heat warming each other, relaxing their nerves.

General Hux turned to the other First Order Officers once Ren left the room.

"The assault on the D'Qar base is on schedule, and we're expecting to be able to take out all of the resistance leaders at once." He grinned evilly.

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters soon! I'm having a blast writing this for you all! Please leave a review, they really give me more passion to write more. Trust me, a lot more is to come!**


	4. Day One

Luke climbed into an older model of an X-Wing, with a blue astromech droid following him. He looked over the controls, a smile on his cracked face.

"Come on, Artoo. Patch me in with Poe." He ordered, starting up the engines of his fighter.

Artoo beeped a few times as the droid was lifted into its compartment of the ship. After a few moments, another man's voice filled Luke's cabin.

"Commander Dameron here, is this the mythical Luke Skywalker trying to contact me? I'm flattered!" Poe jokingly stated.

Luke rolled his eyes. Hot shot pilots...

"Round up your squadron. I need reconnaissance reports of the last known locations of all First Order fleets. We need to investigate all star systems near Geonosis." He commanded, as his ship began to levitate off the ground, dust and other particles flying from the repulsion systems.

"Yes, master Jedi, sir! Right away!...I hope you can keep up with us, do you need us to slow down?" Poe replied, letting a laugh come through.

"Watch it, kid! I might be older, but I used to be a great pilot back in the day..." Luke exclaimed, a smile on his face as his X-Wing left the atmosphere, soon trailed by an orange and black one, with a dozen or so more following in their wake.

 **Day One**

Kylo woke up peacefully, eyes fluttering open. He felt her soft embrace around him, the way her head nuzzled against his chest. He smiled down to her. He wished he could wake up with her next to him every morning. He gently stroked her hair, before he frowned. In her sleeping state, her thoughts and dreams were even more unguarded. She didn't like when he invaded her privacy, but the temptation was too much to handle. He reached forward, nudging her mind with his. He closed his eyes, focusing on her thoughts and dreams as she slept.

 _Rey was back on Jakku. The hot sun was beating down on her skin, but she paid no attention to it. She was carrying two packets of dried food. Looks like that'll be breakfast, lunch, and dinner today._

 _She sat in her AT-AT, while dumping precious water into a pot, placing the packet's contents inside. She stirred with her finger, then pulled out two crusty buns. She ate them quietly, alone. She sighed, sitting outside of her home, looking to the expanse of the desert._

 _She placed the rebellion helmet on her head, like she always did when she was bored. She pretended to be flying an X-Wing, a ship that was infamous with hope and strength._

" _This is Red-Five, I'm going in!" She exclaimed to herself, imagining the ship flying through waves of Tie fighters, blasting her way through the menace. She had friends. Faces she didn't recognize. They were on her tail, and someone else too. They took point._

" _This is Luke Skywalker, all forces, move in! We've got them on the run!" The man would exclaim, and she just smiled. At least at this moment, people weren't trying to attack her. She had friends. People cared for her. They didn't leave her behind. Not like her...Family._

 _Suddenly everything came back to where she was. Sitting in the sand. An old, relic on her head. Alone. Left behind. And just like every night, she climbed back into the AT-AT, etched a mark on the wall, and let herself lay on the cold metal. The mat she had was dirty, and ragged._

 _And just like every night, the tears started to fall down her cheeks. She held her legs up towards her, curling into a fetal position. And she just sobbed._

 _Until a presence was behind her, placing a dark hand on her shoulder. He cooed her._ Ren couldn't stand to see her like this, even if he was just in her dream.

" _Shhh...It's okay, Rey...My hero of the Rebellion...Wake up..." He cooed, rubbing her shoulder. "You're not alone..."_

He pulled himself out of her dreams as she stirred. He idly rubbed his thumb on her arm, until her eyes slowly opened, realizing how close she was to him. She was practically hugging him, using his chest as a pillow. She stayed there for a few moments, taking it all in, before looking up to him, to his eyes.

He looked down to her, staring, before he let out a smile.

"Good morning, apprentice. Let's get you some breakfast. We have a long day today." He exclaimed as he pulled himself from her embrace, heading towards the kitchen.

She only nodded at his words, perplexed. Her dream...Both dreams. He helped her both times, why? And what the kriff was that first one? She never in her life experienced that... Why was the force sending her that message? She shook her head, before lifting herself from the bed and headed into the Kitchen as-well.

Kylo was cooking some eggs for them, as he also began to pouring some sort of juice into two cups. He turned to her, before looking back at what he was cooking.

"Ben...?" She asked, quizzically.

He froze for a moment. He is not Ben. Why does she keep referring to him as Ben? Does she think she knows him? He tensed up.

She noticed the reaction, and she sighed. Damn. She thought she was seeing the light in him. She did, she know she did. It wasn't an accident, those things he did for her. The kiss. Soothing her dreams. It couldn't be...He wasn't trying to manipulate her, was he? She was beginning to glare now.

He turned to her, seeing and hearing her thoughts. His fingers were tense.

"Don't shut me out..." She growled. "Open up to me, Ben... I know you're there..." She exclaimed, trying to lighten her position.

He snarled, before reaching out with the force, throwing a couple chairs over.

She jumped at the outburst, before quickly recoiling. She can't push him, at least, not yet.

He shook his head, panting, before flipping the eggs angrily.

"Get in the other room. We will discuss what you will be learning today, student." He hissed.

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine..." She muttered, leaving the room. One step forward, two steps backwards. Rey sighed, before entering the bathroom. She stripped herself of her robes, tunic, boots, belt, and undergarments. She stepped into the 'fresher, and sighed in relief. This refresher did have sonics, however, in Kylo Ren's personal room, it was also outfitted with water usage. Hot jets of water streamed down her body, relieving her of some of the stress she was harboring.

She let out a relieved groan, reaching for the soap in the room, cleansing her body of the grime, and she grimaced as some of her various cuts and wounds were cleansed.

Kylo eventually walked out of the kitchen, placing down the plates and cups on a table. He looked around for a moment, feeling...Regret? He regretted pushing her away. He reached out with the force, finding that she was in the bathroom. He sighed in relief. For just a moment there... He thought she escaped. That she left him.

He approached the door, gently knocking.

"Rey...I...Uh..." He fought himself for the words. God damnit, Kylo, get it together. No weakness.

"...Breakfast is ready...Hurry up...Please." He tacked on, growling to himself. Why was he being so weak? He sat down at the table, scarfing his face with the eggs.

She stepped out the of 'fresher at hearing his words. She looked down to her robes, frowning. Maybe a change of clothes would be nice... She rolled her eyes, pulling the same clothes on. She wrung her hair out, before leaving the room. She sat down in front of him, looking to her plate, not saying a word. She ate in silence.

It was tense, and they both avoided eye contact. Until he became fed up with it.

"Today, I'll show you how to build those barriers. And how to channel your anger into strength, my young apprentice." He spoke, gulping down some egg.

She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming.

"Be-." She stopped herself, clearing her throat. "Kylo...You must realize...I am not turning to the dark side. Master Skywalk-"

He cut her off.

"Silence! Enough! You will listen to me!" He growled, staring into her eyes. However, he wish he didn't. He was getting lost in her features again, which seemed even more prominent now after the refresher. Her hair was still damp, and hung around her shoulders. It wasn't up in her iconic buns yet. Her eyes sparkled, and she looked at him sternly. Her skin looked soft. She smelled of...His soap. His. Something clicked in his mind. A primal urge was churning in his stomach.

She glared into his eyes, frowning. She saw him scanning her face again. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage...

"You cannot tell me what I can and can't do. Do you understand that, Kylo Ren?" She demanded.

He didn't respond, he was still so lost in her trance. Her beauty. She was a sight to see. How could someone leave that on a shithole like Jakku? She was so beautiful...He really never saw anyone or anything like it. Her Force energy always seemed to pulse off of her being. It was so innocent. So bright. So...Alluring. He shook himself out of her trance, looking back down to his plate.

"You're right...I can't. Would you just...Just give my training a chance? Please?" He pleaded.

She was pleasantly surprised. Who was this man? Ben? Kylo? He seemed to switch so often. Oh why did he have to add on that please? It tore her up. One minute, she was talking to Kylo Ren. And then the next, Ben Solo comes out. She couldn't help but feel tingly inside when he spoke to her like that. Like she was worth something, and he pleaded to have it.

"...Fine..." She muttered.

He smiled, excited at her response.

"Great! Let's get started then!" He exclaimed, lifting himself from the table.

She stood up when he did, holding her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"We will go to my meditation room. Can I trust you won't run off from me as soon I open the door?" He questioned, eyeing her.

She rolled her eyes to him. Force, he loved when she did that.

"As much as I can trust that you will keep your end of the bargain, Kylo." She sneered.

He offered a smile.

"Then let's go!" He exclaimed, heading out of the door.

She followed him slowly, the troopers eyeing her as she made her way down the hall, behind Ren.

They make it to another door, and Kylo entered a key code. It hissed open as they entered the pitch black room, and it closed behind them. A single light flicked on in the middle of the room, which revealed a pedestal. On top of that pedestal was a burnt and charred mask.

She instantly didn't like the feel of this room. That mask. She knew what it was. Who it was. Vader. She felt unbelievable darkness pulsing from the object. She felt uneasy, and she rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Don't be afraid of the dark, Rey... Embrace it. It can give you strength...Let me recite the sith code.." Ren said.

She looked up at him, not liking any of this. She didn't want to embrace the dark. She hated how it felt. Luke warned her time and time again about the dark side of the force. How it will consume its user. You must be wary when it comes to the dark side, he told her. She felt she wasn't ready to resist it. It felt like it was whispering to her. Like it wanted to draw her in and consume her whole. But if the darkness was so bad, why did it feel...Different? It felt cold and it made her uneasy, but at the same time... She was attracted to it. The mystery of it.

He looked into her eyes, a smirk on his face. She was already conflicted. This was getting easier. But why did he keep feeling so guilty over what was going to happen? He knew what he had to do, but something inside of him... Was crying out for him to stop. He shook his head, before beginning to recite the code.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength." He paused, placing a hand on her shoulder, staring into her eyes.

"Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me..." He purred, rubbing her shoulder idly.

She listened intently, perplexed. Passion. Power. Strength. Terms associated with the dark side. Free her? Free her of what? She was so conflicted, confused. These new teachings were going against what Master Skywalker had taught her. It went against her very being. She felt like she was caught in some headlights of a speeder. She was frozen. Panic and fear slowly rising.

Kylo should be happy. He could feel the conflictions seeping through their bond. He can hear her thoughts. But...He wasn't. There was something about her light. Her...Purity. He didn't want the dark to creep in, and infect her. She was his, afterall. And he didn't want anything hurting her...Not even his master. He shook his head, sighing.

"Rey...Relax. I'm sorry I brought you here...I know you're...Confused. Let's meditate, how about that? Jedi do that when they have problems..." He pleaded, sitting down, trying to pull her down next to him.

She looked to him, her eyes looked lost. Almost...Clouded. They weren't the beacons of light like they were earlier. They weren't glowing. She nodded, sitting next to him, crossing her legs.

He closed his eyes, before reaching out, grabbing her hand in his.

She looked down to their hands, surprised, before she also closed her eyes.

"Now, focus on the Force...Let it flow through you. Feel it. See it. Do you feel it?" He asked, as a surge of energy was now flowing between them.

She did indeed feel it. It felt so warm. Soothing. At least, the force percolating around her was. She felt it start to mingle and intertwine with his coldness, and now they both felt the surge of power. It was raw and untamed. Something they haven't experienced at all. It was simply amazing. It was like the Force was a large wave of water, crashing between them, receding, and repeating.

"Yes...I feel it..." She exclaimed.

"Good... Dark side...Light side...Forget all of that...Noise. Just focus on yourself, Rey. Feel the force. Let it guide you. What do you feel?" He asked.

She focused on herself, letting the force speak to her.

"I...I feel a lot of the light, Mas-" She cut herself off. "Ben...There...There's some darkness, Ben...It's cold...How...What do I do?! Jedi aren't supposed to have this..." She was beginning to panic. Her hand was trembling in his, clutching it tightly. The Force surrounding her wasn't just filled with the warmth of the light, and his cold darkness...No, there was another source of the darkness. It was her's. Her very own.

He felt the surge of power through her, and her panic level rising. The room started to hiss and creak as the metal on the walls begin to bend against the Force. It was marvelous, how powerful she truly was. But he had to calm her down. This wasn't her. Plus, he would like to keep his grandfather's helmet. His thumb rubbed over her hand gently.

"Relax...Everyone has the dark in them..." He almost whispered. "The Jedi believe in fearing it. That it will consume you...But Rey...You are so much better than any Jedi. You can call onto the dark, but not get consumed...You must remember who you are. That light you seek. There can be balance, Rey. But you cannot let yourself get consumed by...The dark." He said. He couldn't believe what he was saying. This was against what his master wanted. He should be using this confusion as an advantage, twisting the dark side further into her, snuffing out the light. Be he couldn't. He didn't want to. And what he was saying could be mirrored right back to him...No...It was too late for him. He has done too much already.

She relaxed slightly, the force stabilizing around them. She loosened her grip in his hand now that she was calmer. She slowly opened her eyes, looking to him.

He opened his as-well, looking over to her.

She smiled at him, nodding.

"Good...That was good...We can work on it...Channeling your power...Let's work on those barriers, so I won't have to hear how much you want to frag me everyday..." He snickered.

Her breath hitched, cheeks blushing. She reached out, slapping him across his face.

He laughed now, loudly, rubbing his cheek.

She crossed her arms, her gaze icy.

"Not funny..." She muttered, the embarrassment rolling off of her. It wasn't right that he invaded her privacy so much...What if she did that to him?...What if?

She glared before closing her eyes. She reached out, nudging against his mind.

He continued to chuckle, putting up his defenses. He wasn't worried about her getting in, he had practiced with Snoke on how to defend himself from mind invasions...Especially after their first encounter with the scavenger.

She continued to push, before her anger got the better of her. She started to draw on the power she felt. Her anger. Hatred. Embarrassment. It was giving her power, unexpected power at that. She slammed his defenses down, before going through his mind.

He stared at her in awe, feeling her going through his brain. He had to be careful, and keep his meetings with his master buried farther down than she can get. She just used the dark side...And quickly rebounded back to the light. Astonishing...

He felt a memory being pulled up, one that she was looking at. It was when they first met...All those months ago, back on Takodana. At Maz's castle.

 _He saw the scavenger girl in the distance. She was fending off his troops, sending lots of them to their graves. Not that he cared, they were cannon fodder to him. He watched her, as she intensely drove them off. He felt something surge through her. What was that?..._

 _Was she force sensitive?_

 _He began to stalk his prey, approaching slowly. She was wild. Nervous. Scared. Anxious. Those emotions were pouring off of her. She was shaking. Trying to find where he was._

 _He revealed himself, his blade ignited. She shrieked, immediately trying to shoot him down. He deflected the shots easily, before freezing her in place. Her eyes were wide in horror. He could feel her heart beating tremendously fast._

 _He approached her, walking behind her._

" _The girl I've heard so much about..." He spoke calmly. "The droid. Where is it?" He commanded. She was trembling more, her breathing ragged._

 _He went around, to face her. He lifted his hand up, starting to reach into her mind._

" _The map. You've seen it..." He allured._

 _They were interrupted when a trooper warned him of the Resistance attack. He ordered a retreat._

" _...We have what we need." He toyed with her, before knocking her out, lifting her up in a cradle._

They were both pulled out of the memory, looking at each other. A lot has changed since then. A lot.

Kylo rubbed his neck now.

"Let's...Let's get to building these barriers..." He said. "Close your eyes, and focus on the Force once more...Since you're so in tuned with the light, focus on it. Then, when you feel me begin to prod at your mind, I want you to envision some sort of...Uh...Wall. Fortress. To keep an invader out." He spoke, thinking of how to word it.

She nodded slowly, before closing her eyes. She cleared her mind and focused on the Force. She was relaxed. She was ready.

He closed his eyes. He began to prod against her mind, trying to get to her thoughts.

She tried to do what he said. She tapped into the force, and tried hard to build up a wall. She failed, miserably. And he pulled out a memory they both watched.

 _She was pinned underneath him. His body pressing against her's. It felt so...Good. His lips were locked with hers, and she desperately wanted to kiss back. She wanted to pull him closer. To indulge in his passion. But she feared that she would be betraying her friends. She wasn't ready for a relationship. Especially with her enemy..._

 _He was giving her feelings that she never felt before...Emotions and...Pleasures...She never knew she could feel like this. Her body was on fire...Electricity was coursing through her veins...To a certain area...That was untouched and-_

She ripped the memory from his clutches, a wall was quickly erected, hastily. It was flimsy, but it kept him out. She was panting, cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

Ren could only grin down at her. He leaned forward, whispering into her ear.

"Your secrets are safe with me, Rey..." He breathily whispered.

She squirmed, before quickly standing up. She was trembling, and it wasn't from fear.

"Uh...I think...We should go back..." She exclaimed, her voice higher pitched than normal.

He grinned, lifting himself up. He opened the door, allowing her to walk out first.

Their walk back was silent. She felt his gaze on her. It was becoming very difficult to snuff out the feelings she had...For him.

They entered the room, and she sat down at the table, looking at the surface.

He sat across from her.

"Tomorrow...We will continue to develop those barriers. I want you to know you did a good job today...I'm proud." He stated, a smile strewn on his scarred face.

She looked up to him, a smirk on her face, before shaking it off.

"Ben...Who was Padme?" She asked out of the blue.

Kylo looked at her in surprise.

"Padme?...Padme Amidala...Was my grandmother...Why?" He questioned, eyeing her.

Rey looked down for a moment, then back up to his eyes.

"How did she die?" She asked, her tone becoming more serious.

Kylo was silent for a moment.

"She died during childbirth...Why are you asking me all of this?" He asked, suspicions rising.

Rey sighed, leaning back into the chair.

"I...I had a vision last night...When I asked you...To you know...Lay with me?" She said, blushing still.

Ren nodded, listening intently.

"Well... I woke from a vision before that. There were 3 people... Anakin, which I know is your grandfather. But then there was a Padme...And...Uh...Obi Wan?" She said, trying to recollect the information.

Ren nodded, pondering for a moment.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Rey...Let me know if you have another vision." He simply stated, deep in thought.

His communicator went off for a moment.

"I have to go for now, Rey. I'll be back in a few hours..." He quickly got up and rushed to the door.

"Wait...What am I supposed to do?!" She yelled to him.

"Use the holonet!" He yelled back as he left.

She sighed, looking to the monitors. Maybe she can research more about those people she saw in her vision...

Luke's fighter came out of hyperspace outside of Geonosis, flying around in its orbit. The other fighters dispersed to different stay systems, looking for clues. Luke rubbed his beard, deep in thought, when he jerked upwards.

She called out to him. He felt it now. He closed his eyes, reaching for her. She wasn't close. She was in hyperspace...Where was she?!

Kylo Ren rushed to the command deck, where Hux was waiting for him.

"What is it, Hux?" Kylo boringly asked.

Hux rolled his eyes at his rival.

"We will be out of hyperspace in a few hours. The rest of the fleets will be there, then we will be ready for the assault on D'Qar. Would you like to hear the plan, or are you going to run off again?" He sneered.

Kylo sighed.

"Go ahead..." He exclaimed, looking at the red haired General.

 **Thanks for reading, friends! More is on the way soon! Please leave a review, any constructive criticism will be helpful! Also, I am in need of a beta reader for this story. If you're interested, please let me know!**


	5. Day Two

Kylo was seething with rage. What can he do? What should he do? She expected her friends to be saved. She thought that once this week was up, the First Order would leave them alone. That simply wasn't the case. What Hux just informed him... Her friends were all going to die. Not that he cared about those people, especially Skywalker, the treacherous Finn, and that damned pilot, Poe. He would rather see those three die.

But what he did care about was her. Rey. He knew she would never trust him again. Never speak to him through their bond. Never smile at him. She would be broken, and all that hatred, hurt, and despair would all be directed at him. He...He wouldn't be able to live with more guilt. He needed to make a plan, and fast. He turned back to Hux, who was eyeing him cautiously.

"I have a new plan." Kylo said, with determination.

Hux groaned, not wanting to hear it.

"No, Ren. We've been scheduling and planning this assault for months. My advisors and I, the other officers and admirals. If you paid attention during those months, we wouldn't be having this chat!" He growled, through clenched teeth.

Ren waved his hand in dismissal, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"We are going to separate the fleet. We will encircle D'Qar before pushing in. We will land three ground forces, who will all converge onto the base..." Kylo commanded. What he left out was that it would take days for the fleet to reposition itself around D'Qar. Enough time to think of a way to warn her friends...Without revealing who sent the warning.

Hux glared.

"Are you mad? We would have to keep out of their sonar range, and to keep the ships out of range, and to encircle the planet, would take at least another week! The Supreme Leader is restless!" Hux argued.

Kylo rolled his eyes, his altered voice displaying a hint of annoyance.

"I will inform the Supreme Leader of the new plan. Relay my orders." Kylo hissed as he left the command bridge.

Hux let out a frustrated groan, slamming his fist against the wall. He raised up his communicator and began to relay the new information to the other fleets.

Ren moved swiftly into the throne room, unannounced. His master's hologram eventually appeared. He seem quite annoyed.

"What is it?" The ominous voice echoed out.

Ren kept his eyes on the ground, holding his lightsaber. He pointed it to the ground in a show of submission.

"My master, I have taken the liberty of fixing our strategy in taking out the Resistance. We will be altering Hux's plan. Instead of sending the fleet as one mass to the base, landing one large army to wipe them out..." Ren took a breath.

"We will instead separate the fleets, surround D'Qar, land multiple smaller armies, and destroy the Resistance, once and for all." He hissed.

Snoke didn't seem pleased. He was annoyed. They were on the verge of ending the only thing even halting them of Universal domination.

"So, my apprentice...Why after months of planning, you decide to change it now? That will take time to maneuver the fleets and garrisons..." Snoke commented, his beady eyes staring down at Ren.

"Because I don't want the Resistance even having a chance of escape, my master..." He lied. This will give them the best chance to escape. Especially once they receive a warning. "We will have them surrounded. And then, we will destroy them." Kylo demanded.

Snoke was silent. He was peering into Ren's mind. Searching. He was content with what he found.

"Alright, Kylo Ren. We will do it that way. See that it gets done...Send Hux in, while you're at it...I want a word..." Snoke ordered, lazily resting his head on his hand.

Kylo nodded to his master, swiftly making his exit. Luckily for him, he knew how to hide his thoughts. His true intentions. He can offer up little somethings here and there to please his master, to make it seem like he pried it from his mind, but really, Snoke couldn't find out what he had. What he planned. What he felt. For her.

Rey yawned, her eyes heavy. She had stared at the screen for the past few hours. She had barely found any information on a 'Obi Wan' or 'Padme Amidala.' What she did find was that Padme was in a royal cemetery in Theed, Naboo. Obi Wan was supposedly killed during Order 66. It had to be propaganda. She was no fool. She knew the Empire, and now the First Order, tried to wipe clean the history books of the galaxy. There was more information.

She rested her head on the desk, on top of her hand. She can just rest for a few moments...Then back to researching. Yes...A few moments.

She fell asleep at the desk, breathing softly. The monitors gently illuminated her face.

Kylo eventually made it back to his room. He was exhausted, and his muscles were tense. The stress of the situation was getting to him. He needed to relax. To wind down. He looked over to her form by his desk. She was...Sleeping. Good. He wasn't in the mood for another argument...That's a lie. He can talk to her all day if he could.

He rolled his eyes to himself, hurriedly retreating to the bathroom, using the 'fresher. Eventually, he came out with just a pair of night shorts on. He strolled over to Rey, gently lifting her into a cradle, as to not wake her.

He carried her to the bed, gently laying her in it. He pulled the covers over them, tugged her close to him, with his arm over her waist, and drifted off to sleep.

"So, master Jedi, I bet you were just swimming in girls after the Death Star..." Poe teased, his squadron flying over a blue planet.

Luke chuckled to himself, shaking his head as his X-Wing lifted from the surface of Geonosis. He knew she wasn't there, he felt her far away in the galaxy. But he had to be sure. He needed to investigate where she was captured.

"Well...No, not really..." Luke scoffed. "But, I had my friends...And family." He looked down for a moment at his controls, before leaving the atmosphere.

"What?...No way! No one wanted the Luke Skywalker?" Poe teased.

Luke turned to Artoo, winking.

"Well...Mr. Dameron, I knew one person who wanted me...She was beautiful. She had her hair up in buns. We even kissed...But... Then I found out it was my sister...So...That was a thing..." Luke informed, a grin on his aged face.

Poe made a vomiting noise, shaking his head.

"I won't judge, master Jedi. That's something you can do in the Outer Rim..." Poe laughed.

Luke smiled, but it slowly turned into a stoic frown.

"Those reconnaissance reports. I need them." Luke ordered.

Poe nodded down to himself.

"BB-Eight, send them over." Poe ordered to the droid as he twirled his ship to avoid an asteroid.

Luke waited a few moments, and then the reports appeared on his screen.

"This isn't good...All the fleets have jumped into hyperspace... We don't know where they're converging...Pull back to home one. We'll inform Leia." Luke ordered. "Artoo, prepare for the jump to hyperspace!"

 **Day Two**

Rey woke up slowly in the bed. She was alone on the mattress, before she stretched, letting out a yawn.

Ren chucked a hilt to her on the bed, which landed on her lap.

"Wakey, wakey. Time to do some lightsaber training...Force knows you need some..." He teased, offering a sly smirk.

She lifted the hilt up. It wasn't her saber, nor his. It felt lighter too.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"A training saber. So you won't kill me..." He offered a grin.

She rolled her eyes again to him, before getting out of bed. She held the hilt in her hand, before igniting the blade. It was all white. Master Skywalker didn't have training sabers, they just used their actual blades.

"They will still burn if it makes contact with skin, but it's non lethal. Come, let's go to the training room." He ordered, opening the door.

She eyed him, starting to follow him out of the door.

"Long day?" He asked as they rounded a corner.

She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He turned to her as they walked.

"The terminal. You were sleeping at my desk when I returned..." He exclaimed.

She nodded slowly. Yeah, she meant to just rest for a few moments...That turned into sleeping throughout the night.

"Sorry..." She said after a sigh.

Not that it bothered him. He enjoyed her company. He liked when she used his things. Because she was his.

"Don't be...It's fine. In here.." He said, opening a door that led to a fairly large and empty room. It had a large training mat in the middle, with a couple of racks on the walls that were holding different weapons.

She looked around, walking towards the center of the mat.

He approached her, walking in circles, taking in the sight of her. Force, how could she always be so alluring? He cleared his throat.

"Ignite your blade, let me see your ready stance..." He ordered.

She nodded, engaging the practice saber. She held it upwards in a defensive stance.

He circled her more, looking at her stance.

"Hm... How would you fight in combat, apprentice?" He questioned.

She thought for a few moments, looking him in the eyes.

"Well...Jedi are supposed to be defensive focused...But Master Skywalker told me because of my agility...And my natural lack of physical strength, I should practice Form three...Uh...Soresu.." She recalled. "But I like to mix it with Form four...Because I feel I also need to be quick on my feet with swift strikes while keeping a good defense.." She explained, a bit self conscious.

He nodded slowly, before igniting his blade.

"Let's see what you got.." He teased, before charging her.

It caught her off guard, but she was able to parry the first few strikes. He was holding back. Why? She wanted a real fight.

"Don't hold back!" She yelled, getting frustrated at him.

He sighed, watching her footwork as he toyed with her. She was sloppy. Inefficient. She used too much energy in focusing on his saber, where it will be, that she didn't leave room for the rest of her body. She wasn't breathing. She kept holding her breath.

He faked a strike against her ribs, before swiftly moving it up to her neck. He held himself before it connected.

"Dead." He stated, taking a step back from her.

She was flustered, a look of shame on her face. She failed. Again. How was she able to beat him on Starkiller?!

"Breathe when you fight. Focus on your whole body. Your movement should be fluid, at least with the forms you chose. Let's see what you got on the offensive..." He explained, before holding his saber in front of him in a ready stance.

She glared, before charging forward, attempting to pierce right through to his stomach.

He slashed her away, kicking her back with his boot, causing her to stumble forward.

"Not good enough. Again." He demanded, holding his saber out.

She was getting angry. That darkness in her. He can feel it. She started to channel it. He could feel her pulling on any source of darkness in the room. Herself...And his. He could almost feel her rushing the power into her blade, before she charged back to him. She jumped over his head, slashing towards his back.

He was just able to push himself away from the attack, before he blocked another slam of her saber. Watching her in this state, when she was angry, and channeling the dark side...It was amazing.

She was pushing him back, her teeth showing as she grimaced at him. She was slamming his saber with her's, before he fell back on his ass, dropping his practice saber.

She panted, holding the blade down to him, before taking a step back. She blinked a few times, before rubbing her head. What just happened? What came over her?

"Wow...Impressive... Are you sure you want to use those forms?...You seem pretty good at...Vaapad." He exclaimed, a look of pure amazement in his dark eyes.

She turned the saber off, dropping it to the floor. She dropped to her knees, breathing hard. She shook her head. She used the dark side. What was she doing?! She just...She just went against the Jedi code...

He crawled towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He nudged against her mind, before she slowly lowered her barriers. He could sense her disappointment and shame.

 _Relax. You work yourself up over using the dark side for nothing. You aren't a bad person just because you let your anger get the better of you. You're a good person, Rey. Just don't get lost in the dark... Like...Me._ He nodded to her, before standing up. He offered her his hand.

She stared at the ground for a few moments, letting what he said sink in. She gripped his hand, raising herself up.

"Let's try again." He offered a devilish smile.

They trained for hours. They both worked themselves into a sweat, and both were exhausted.

She offered a smile, as she leaned against the wall.

"I win." She exclaimed.

He laughed heartily.

"Yes... I believe you did...Which calls for a celebration..." He winked to her, before leaving the room.

She ran after him, following behind him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Room service delivered it to our- My room." He said, before opening the door to his room.

Inside, on a table, was a large, steaming meal. It appeared to be some sort of meat, and a large bottle of wine. It was distilled in...Naboo.

She eyed the meal, her stomach instantly growling. Oh Force, she was going to devour it all. She ran to an end of the table, stacking her plate a mile high with the foods. She began to stuff her face, not even looking up to him.

He sat down, and began to eat, but unlike her, he ate like a human. He offered a laugh.

"I'm glad to see you like it..." He commented.

She blushed, slowing her pace down.

"No, no...I like it when you eat like that. Something...Animalistic..." He purred.

She chuckled now, rolling her eyes.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're weird?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.

He laughed more, before using the Force to pour them two glasses of wine. He placed the glass down in front of her, holding his tightly.

She looked at the liquid, unsure of herself. She was only nineteen. She never drank anything alcoholic before. She didn't have that luxury back on Jakku.

He sensed her hesitation.

"It's alright, Rey. It's just wine. You won't die from it..." He promised.

She looked to the purple liquid, before lifting it to her mouth. She took a sip, and her face contorted into disgust.

He let out another bellowing laugh.

"It'll become smoother in time." He exclaimed after a sip of his own.

He held his glass out to her.

"Cheers, apprentice. For a good day of training." He said.

She gently tapped her glass to his, taking another revolting sip. It was weird seeing him act like this. Weird to see herself acting like this. But...She can see something in him. He wasn't just Kylo Ren. She can still see Ben. And Ben talks to her often. She's talking to Ben right now. And she does like Ben...A lot.

They drank. And drank. Continuing to drink throughout the night. They began to open up to each other more and more.

She shared a story of a very eventful day back on Jakku. What was a good find in a Star Destroyer, turned into her fighting one gang for the piece of equipment, fighting that gang's ally because she fought the other gang, and then she had to fight some wild beasts from eating her alive. She finally made it back to Niima outpost, and she had to fight that revolting blob for a decent payout for her item.

He laughed at her ludicrous story, sharing one of his own. It involved a day in which Hux's face would have painted a rainbow, ranging from red, purple, blue, pale, the whole nine yards.

She let out a giggle, taking yet another sip. They finished the bottle. And now, they were just staring at each other. The heat of the room was getting to them.

She felt her heart beginning to beat faster as she lifted herself from the chair, stumbling over to him. She plopped down on his lap, and he pulled her closer against him. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other as they leaned in for a sloppy kiss.

It was electric. The passion. She couldn't help but tremble in his arms as their lips were locked together. It felt so good. She never felt these sensations before. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair messy. She was feeling a sore ache between her legs.

They broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard. They stared into each other's eyes.

His was dark.

Her's was bright.

And they went in for another kiss, longer, slower, more passionate.

 **That's all for now, folks! More on the way soon! Sorry to leave it there, we will see more of that soon! Any review would be appreciated, it would help me a lot with the direction of these chapters! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader! If you're interested, please let me know!**


	6. Day Three

Rey's head was swimming. All of these new feelings were swirling around in her body. She shuddered, her toes curling in on themselves. There was a fire raging in her body, and she wanted- No, needed him. Right now.

Kylo rubbed her back as they kissed, the hands roaming towards her hips. He clutched them tightly as she began to grind downwards on him. It caused him to let out a deep guttural moan.

She bit his bottom lip slightly, breathing erratically as she fought for friction against her nether regions. She didn't really know what to do, but what she was doing right now, that felt great. She leaned up, breaking their kiss. She bit his ear teasingly, breathlessly whispering into it.

"Please... Master..." She purred.

It triggered something in him. Something in his core. Primal urges and animalistic tendencies were flooding his mind. He wanted to lift her up, throw her on the bed, and ravage her right then and there. He wanted to claim her.

He lifted her up into the air, hungrily kissing her neck, biting the soft flesh.

Her breath hitched, a soft gasp escaping her mouth.

He placed her down on the bed, panting. His eyes were filled with desire and lust...For her.

She plopped on the bed, lightheaded. She offered a smirk, one leg pulling up slightly. Her chest heaved, her hands gently roaming her own body.

She was driving him mad. The way she was reclining her body. Hands on her stomach, slowly lifting towards her chest... The way she smirked at him... Submitting to his wants. But then...A small voice was in his head. Don't do it...This wasn't right...She's drunk, and so was he. He shouldn't... He didn't want to take advantage of her... Didn't want to take her innocence right then and there. She wouldn't want him to do it, not when she wasn't in her right state of mind...

He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her.

She was confused, looking to him. She sat up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She almost whispered.

He turned to her, a frown on his face. He shook his head.

"I...I can't. Not like this... You are drunk..." He stated.

She couldn't believe it. She was hurt. He rejected her. She opened herself to him and he threw her away. Why? Was she going to be tossed aside, again? Left to be alone?

He sensed her thoughts, before quickly pulling her to his embrace.

"No, no...Not like that, Rey... Trust me...You'll be happy in the morning... Let's just sleep..." He tried to convince her, pulling her down with him on the bed.

She looked up to his face, her eyes teary.

"But...But I want it..." She pleaded.

He shook his head, wiping a tear falling down her cheek.

"It's okay...We'll talk tomorrow..." He said, holding her tightly to him.

And they both eventually slept, in each other's arms.

The parade of X-Wings landed in the hanger of the base. Immediately, air crews filled with maintenance workers, droids, and other personnel flocked to the landing ships. They began to refuel process and general repairs of the craft.

Luke rushed with Poe to the war room, where Leia was standing, a mug of some sort of hot liquid in her hand. She offered a smile to her brother and Poe as they walked into the room.

"Any news? Did you find her?" Leia asked.

Luke sighed, eyeing Poe. He hated having to tell his sister bad news. It broke his heart.

"Well... No." Luke exclaimed, taking a seat at the table. Poe sat next to him.

"Ma'am, we're trying our best. But the First Order is making it difficult. Unless they dropped her off at some of their prisons, she is probably aboard one of the destroyers...Which all are in hyperspace, and we don't know their whereabouts..." Poe explained.

Leia frowned, rubbing a hand against her temple. She turned to Luke.

"She's alive. I know she is. She has to be with Ben. Ben wouldn't leave her alone, especially since she escaped last time. You must find the _Finalizer_...That's his command ship..." Leia said, after sipping the coffee in her mug.

Luke shot another glance over to Poe.

"Well... I'll try, Leia. I can also sense her Force signature...But it's nearly impossible to find that ship with the rest of the fleet. However, we can place a bounty on her head...For capture, of course... For the off chance that she escaped him. We can continue our patrols until our spies can relay more information." Luke pleaded.

Leia weighed the options, before her fiery attitude returned.

"Yes...We'll put out a bounty for her capture. Alive. And I want scouting parties of the X-Wings to continue to leave the planet. Check all systems that could be in the trajectory of their hyperspace jumps. They will be there...Somewhere." Leia ordered.

Luke smiled at his sister, nodding to Poe. He quickly left, relaying the orders.

"Leia... I've talked to him recently..." Luke said, eyeing his sister carefully.

Her face contorted into disgust.

"I don't care what you say, Luke... He tortured me. That pain was some of the worst I felt in years... I still have nightmares about it, Luke. He may have turned to the light, but to me and the rest of the galaxy, he was a murderer. Cold blooded." She hissed.

Luke nodded to his sister, wary of another argument. He simply stood and went to leave.

"I'll report if I have any other news..." He grimly spoke as he left.

 **Day Three**

 _Where was she? Rey was on that landing platform again. She recognized the heat and the rivers from her past vision. The figures were back. Padme was on the ground. Anakin and Obi Wan were facing off, slowly circling each other._

" _You turned her against me!" Anakin bellowed, his face dark._

 _Obi Wan was worried for Padme, eyeing her. She was breathing... Thank the Force. He turned his eyes up to his fallen apprentice._

" _...You have done that yourself." He sternly yelled._

 _Anakin paced towards his left, ripping the black robe from his body. He slammed it down on the ground. The air around him was electrified with absolute hatred and rage._

" _You will not take her from me!" He screamed, orange glinting in his eyes._

 _Obi Wan watched him circling. He followed suit, trying to make his way to Padme. He slowly took off his brown robes._

" _Your anger and your lust for power have already done that... You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now... Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi Wan hissed, his words filled with hurt and sorrow._

" _Don't lecture me, Obi Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do." Anakin turned his back to his old master, staring off into the pits of lava._

" _I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire." He exclaimed, his voice displaying hints of hatred._

" _Your new Empire?" Obi Wan questioned._

" _Don't make me kill you." Anakin warned, eyes squinting._

" _Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Obi Wan screamed, trying to get through to his old friend._

" _If you're not with me...Then you're my enemy." Anakin advised._

 _It was fruitless. He lost Anakin. Anakin was gone. There was no other choice. Obi Wan reached for his saber, holding it out to his side. He ignited his blade._

" _Only a sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi Wan retorted._

" _You will try..." Anakin screamed, before he jumped over to his old master, his blade ignited._

 _However...Everything seemed to change around her. Now, she was holding Anakin's blade. The one she used. Her saber now. She looked up to her enemy. It wasn't Skywalker or Obi Wan. Standing in front of her was Ben. He held his red blade to her._

 _There was orange in his eyes. Something wasn't right about him._

" _Ben?" She asked, worry filling her heart._

 _Kylo Ren stared at her. He charged forward, swinging his blade towards her side._

 _She was just able to deflect it, screaming into their bond._

Rey's eyes shot open. Her throat was dry, and her head was pounding. She groaned in pain, slowly lifting herself from the bed. She felt sick. She got up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom, the nausea getting the best of her. She vomited into the toilet, groaning, her vision blurred.

Ren walked over, using the Force to hold her hair back.

"Welcome to the worst thing about drinking. Hangovers!" He teased, leaning against the doorway.

She shot him an icy glare, until another wave of nausea hit her.

"Let it out. You'll feel better soon." He exclaimed, cracking his fingers as he watched her.

She panted, her head still pounding. She never wanted to drink again. This hurt like Hell. Something dawned on her, causing her cheeks to fill with blood in embarrassment. What happened last night? She remember getting on his lap...Kissing him...Oh no. No. Please don't say she...Did it with him last night.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Barriers up, apprentice. No... We didn't do anything. You wouldn't let me." He said.

She looked up to him, nodding as she slowly lifted herself from the ground.

"Use the 'fresher. I will leave you clothes out on the bed. Take your time. Relax. I know how bad a first hangover might feel. I'll be back in a few hours for some training." He simply stated, leaving her.

Finn blasted a couple of troopers down, his blaster smoking. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. He was supposed to slip in, grab some data, and go. But now, just like usual, he had to fight his way out. At least he had that big wookie on his side.

"Chewie, get to the hanger! We're getting out of here!' Finn yelled into his communicator.

Chewie roared back, rushing towards the hanger. The First Order base was on high alert. If they were going to escape, now would have to be the time.

Finn met up with the wookie, and they rounded a corner into the hanger...Which caused them to immediately retreat to cover.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud..._

The gunners were mowing down the open hallway, blasters burning the metal of the wall. Finn and Chewie kept their backs to the wall, watching the suppressing fire.

"If we don't get one of those Tie's, we're stuck!" Finn screamed to Chewie over the loud blaster fire.

Chewie reached to his belt, pulling out a thermal detonator. He activated it, and threw it into the trooper's positions.

They kept firing at the open door, not letting up. One of the trooper's looked down as the metal ball landed at his feet.

"Fuck." The trooper said as it exploded, killing the gunner positions, sending fragments of stormtrooper across the hanger.

Finn and Chewie rushed in, running towards a fighter.

"I hope you can fly that thing, Chewie!" Finn yelled as he pulled himself into the turret gunner position.

Chewie sat in the pilot's seat, yelling over to Finn.

"What?! Never?! Oh...That's great..." Finn exclaimed, pulling a belt over his lap, clipping it into the other side of the chair. He turned to the wookie, holding his hands up in the air.

"I am one with the Force and the Force is with me..." He whispered, before gripping the controls of the gun.

Chewie angrily yelled as the fighter zipped out of the hanger.

"Sorry! I just wanted to pray before we crash and die!" Finn yelled back to the angry wookie.

The fighter soared out of the atmosphere.

"We need to get back to D'Qar... Leia will want to see this! And- Force, watch the asteroids!" Finn yelled, holding back vomit as the ship lurched forward.

Rey walked out of the bathroom. She did indeed feel much better, after cleaning herself up. She looked to the clothes Ren left her, a frown on her face.

A small black tunic. Black robes. Black pants...That would only go past her knees, really. Great. This is why you don't let Kylo Ren choose your clothes.

She slipped the gear on, pulling her hair up into her three buns.

As she finished getting the gear on, almost as if on cue, Ren walked into the room, crossing his arms.

"What?" She asked, her expression confused.

He grinned, eyeing her up and down.

"Black suits you." He explained.

She rolled her eyes to him.

"Do you have a bucket? So I can clean my actual robes?" She questioned.

He chuckled. She was so naive.

"I'll have a cleaning droid come around and clean it. You know, we have technology here, my apprentice." He teased.

"Whatever. What's the plan for today?" She asked.

"We're going to continue practicing your swordsmanship. You'll be needing this." He tossed her his family's lightsaber.

She looked down to her saber, clipping it to her belt.

"Why are we using real sabers?" She questioned, suspicious.

"The Jedi believed that your weapon was an extensions of your body. You need to be used to swinging with it and dueling with it. The practice saber isn't your weapon." He said, beckoning for her to follow him.

She followed him again to the training room. It was exactly the same way they left it. He turned to her, ignited his violent blade. The cross guards sparked with the energy, red sparks and flames hissing.

She ignited the blue blade of her weapon. It felt okay in her hands. She never truly enjoyed the handle of the old saber, it didn't fit well to her grip.

He held his saber in front of him, before charging her. She was ready this time. She parried the strikes, efficiently and quickly, keeping her legs moving, her breath steady.

"You learn fast..." He complimented, as he made another charge, his blade twirling, before going to jab towards her midsection.

She wasn't deterred. She swatted the blade away, twirling her own, leaping over his head again. She kicked his legs out from under him, bringing her blade down in a chopping action.

He quickly moved his blade into a horizontal position, blocking the slash. Sparks flew across the room as the two blades hissed and grinded against each other.

He Force pushed her back, jumping to his feet.

She shook her head, and was just able to block the slash towards her arm.

He was pressing now, holding their blades together, using his strength to push her lower and lower to the ground.

She didn't like this. She had to get out of it before he won the battle. She closed her eyes, focusing. She quickly sent her leg out, kicking him in the groin.

His eyes went wide, his blade immediately disengaging as he fell to the ground, holding himself painfully. He let out a wheeze.

She quickly turned her blade off, getting down to his side.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled, worried.

He offered a weak smile, curling up slightly.

"Cheater..." He puffed out, a laugh coming out.

She sighed in relief, gently rubbing his arm.

"Sorry!...I don't know why I did that..." She exclaimed.

He took in a deep breath, sitting up slowly.

"Like a cornered animal, you lashed out...And it was effective..." He explained, slowly rising to his feet now.

She followed him up.

"Again." He commanded, igniting his red blade.

After another few hours of saber training, they took a break. They sat on the mat, smiling at each other.

She began to nudge against his mind, in which he tore down his barriers.

 _Yeah?_ He questioned.

 _What actually happened last night?_ She eyed him carefully.

He sighed, before pulling up the memory of the eventful night.

 _Oh..._ She looked to him.

"Thank you..." She said quietly. "I...You were right...I didn't know what I wanted..."

He placed his hand on her's.

"Don't worry about it, Rey. Let's go back to the room. I have more Force lessons." He explained, holding her hand as he practically lifted them both up.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm having so much fun writing these for you all! Please leave a review, anything will help! Also, I am in need of a beta reader for this story! If you're interested, please PM me!**


	7. Day Four (Part 1)

The Tie fighter broke into the atmosphere over D'Qar. It hurled towards the ground, before making a rough landing right outside the base. Resistance fighters already began to encircle the fighter, weapons raised.

Finn opens the hatch to get into the fighter, poking his hands out.

"Friendlies! It's Finn! And Chewie!" He yelled out to the soldiers.

The Resistance soldiers lowered their weapons, rushing towards the fighter, helping them both out of the craft.

Finn dusted himself off, looking up to the wookie.

"Next time, let's try landing instead of crashing." He commented.

Chewie let out an angry snarl.

"You called that a landing?!" Finn replied, scoffing at the idea.

Chewie growled as he walked towards the base.

Finn sighed, rushing after the wookie.

"Fine, let's just go!" He yelled out.

Leia sat in the war room, rubbing her head. It seemed like she was spending more time in here, than in her room...Not that she cared. They had a war to win...But at what cost? Just the thought of who Luke was implying to ask for help from is giving her anxiety. She shook her head, looking up as the door to the room opened.

Finn ran in behind Chewbacca, panting.

"Why'd you run here?!" Finn yelled to the wookie.

Chewie ignored Finn, running over to Leia, enveloping her in a large hug.

Leia laughed, patting the wookie's back.

"Yes, yes...It's good to see you too, you furball..." Leia joked.

Finn rolled his eyes, licking his lips.

"Ma'am! We have something to show you..." Finn exclaimed, holding up a small data card.

Rey kept her eyes closed, her entire body relaxed and tranquil. Five metal balls floated around her, gently swirling in the air.

Kylo nodded, eyeing her form.

"Keep up your concentration. Focus on the spheres, make sure to keep them spinning." He advised.

She continued to focus, now the balls spinning around her head. They slowly moved forward, until they all gently dropped to the ground, one by one. She let out a sigh in relief, opening her eyes as a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Good. You'll still need to learn how to better quiet your mind..." He exclaimed, walking over towards his desk.

She stared at the ground for a moment. If there was ever going to be a time to confront him, now would be it.

"Ben..." She called out, standing up.

Kylo turned to her, resting his frame against the desk.

"Scavenger." He replied.

"When are we going to stop pretending nothing happened...Between us?" She asked, her eyes staring into his.

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You know what I mean, Ben Solo." She hissed.

Kylo started to glare at her. He took a few steps towards her. Rey wasn't backing down.

"Come back with me. When the week is over...Come back... You...It's not too late, Ben. Your mother misses you...Please. There's something.. I... I don't want to leave you... Not like this. You've shown me that Ben Solo is still there, somewhere! If you just...Come back with me..." She pleaded, her eyes begging.

Why was she doing this to him? Why now? She is going down a path he would rather not talk about right now. He can already feel the rage brewing within him. He took another step forward, pointing at her with a snarl.

"When will you realize that Ben Solo is dead?! He is nothing! Maybe you should realize that you aren't as pure as you think you are!" He sneered. "You turn to use your anger and frustration in your times of need. Not very Jedi like, now is it, Rey?! Why don't you stay here with me?! Continue being my apprentice! We can overthrow Snoke, together, our power is unstoppable! Forget Skywalker! He will only bring you down!"

She glared, her hands curled into fists.

"No I don't! You don't even know how to control your temper! I'm nothing like you, Kylo Ren! And I would never stay with you to rule the galaxy. The First Order are filled with monsters who like to bully their way across the galaxy. Don't do this, Ben! Come back!" She continued.

He got close to her now, brooding over her.

"We'll see about that, scavenger! We'll see how good you are when I bring you to Snoke!" He screamed, glaring down into her eyes. "You really want to keep going at this?!"

"You won't bring me to Snoke. You wouldn't dare..." She hissed.

"Oh, I wouldn't?!..." He was seething. She was riling him up. He couldn't handle it. He needed to get away from her. He took a step passed her, slamming his fist as hard as he could into the wall. A bone-chilling, cracking noise was heard.

She stared at him in disbelief, watching him grip his wrist in pain.

"Don't say it!" He snarled, cutting her off before she could say anything.

He kept muttering under his breath as he painfully left the room, rushing down to medical, holding his wrist.

She sighed, watching him leave. She plopped down on the bed, hands covering her face. How is she going to bring him back? Is he too far gone? Did she push too hard? They weren't going to last the full week if this kept happening.

 _Ben. I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it..._ She tried to reach him through their bond.

She was met with icy darkness. His barriers were up tight. Great, now he was giving her the cold shoulder.

Luke sat down in his private quarters, a strained expression on his face. He can't lose Rey, like Ben. Ben was his greatest failure. He failed to keep that boy in the light, and now, he's risking Rey too. He needed to find her.

He cleared his mind, entering into meditation. He reached out in the Force, calling out to her.

 _Rey...Rey... Where are you?_ Luke opened his eyes after relaying the message through the Force.

Rey's head jerked upwards, looking around intently. She heard her name in a whisper... She closed her eyes, clearing her mind.

She heard Luke. He needed to know where she was. Did she even know where she was? She had to find out. She rushed over to the terminal, trying to access any information on their current location.

It was unsuccessful. The terminal had her locked out, and she was only able to access the holonet. She groaned, crossing her arms.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She walked over to one of the closets Kylo Ren had, opening it. She pulled out some of Kylo's uniforms. They were far too big for her small frame, but it'll do. She pulled the much larger clothing on. And now... She reached into the closet, pulling out a helmet. It was his, appeared to be an extra. He probably went through multiple with his tantrums...

She giggled at herself, before placing the large helmet onto her head. She rolled her shoulders, before heading to the door. She didn't know the code to open it, but that wasn't going to deter her. She cleared her throat, using the deepest voice she could muster.

"Uh...Troopers...This is Kylo. Kylo Ren. Yep. I need...Assistance. In here. Right now. Please." She cringed. Her voice was altered by the helmet's vocoder, but it was too high pitched to sound like him. This wasn't going to work. Why did she say please?

The troopers looked at each other. It sounded kind of like Ren. Didn't he leave earlier? At least that was what the other two troopers told them when they cycled their guard duties. One trooper shrugged, opening the door. He slowly craned his head down to where 'Kylo' was standing. Kylo Ren was a lot shorter in person?...

She looked up to the trooper. She instantly sent a force push against him, causing him to fly against the wall, knocking him out.

The other trooper jumped turning to her. He tried to raise his weapon.

She held his arms down with the Force, before clearing her throat as she waved her hand.

"You will tell me where we are, right now." She demanded.

The trooper stood in a trance.

"I will tell you where we are. We are on the Finalizer." The trooper said in a monotone voice.

"You will tell me where the ship is going." She ordered.

"We are going to D'Qar." The trooper explained.

What? D'Qar?! No... Kylo betrayed her. Took advantage of her and broke her trust. She was seething with rage. Her arms shook. He was going to kill her friends. She won't let him.

She raised her hand up, gripping the trooper by his neck with the Force. She began to squeeze, staring forward in rage.

The trooper gripped at his neck, coughing and wheezing for air.

"Rey!" Kylo screamed, running down the hall towards them.

She shook herself out of her rage, dropping the trooper to the ground. She ripped the helmet off of her, staring at Ren in shock and betrayal.

He could literally sense the waves of emotions flowing off of her. Uh-oh.

"What...Are you doing, Rey?" He questioned. She was wearing his clothes, and had his spare helmet. She was choking one of the trooper's that were guarding the room.

She glared at him.

"You said you would leave my friends alone! When were you planning on telling me this ship was going to D'Qar?!" She screamed.

This was getting out of hand. She needed to calm down, before she drew attention to them. Ren raised his hands in the air, slowly approaching her.

"Listen... I need to talk to you about that.. Let's go back to the room, so we can talk. About...About everything, Rey." He pleaded.

She continued to glare, before her shoulders dropped, relaxing. She let out a breath, nodding to him. She walked back into the room.

Ren swiftly followed her, closing the door behind them. She sat on the bed, while he leaned back against the wall. He had a cast around his hand.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The tension was palpable.

"I should've told you earlier... But I knew about the D'Qar operation." He informed. "But...I changed it. The plan. I made it take longer, to give your friends time to escape."

She listened to him, eyes filled with worry.

"Resistance agents attacked a small military base we had last night. They escaped with data about my new plan. Once the Resistance gets word of it, they'll escape before anything happens. I...I promise we won't kill them." He looked into her eyes.

"...Thank you..." She simply stated. "...Ben...Kylo...Whatever you are. I appreciate everything you've done over this past few days... But... You can come back." She again pleaded.

Ben shook his head.

"There's too much dark in me. I will never be able to return...Just like there's too much light in you...You can't leave for the dark...However." He cleared his throat. "We should talk about your anger...You need to learn to...Relax. I usually am all for using your passion for strength, but...You almost killed those troopers out there." He exclaimed.

She shook her head.

"I didn't...I wasn't angry..." She lied.

He rolled his eyes to her, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Right...You know...We aren't too different after all..." He chuckled to her.

She offered a small smile, before looking down to her clothing.

"How do you wear this?" She questioned, pulling on the fabric of the clothes.

He laughed, looking at how loosely it fit over her.

"Well... They fit pretty good on me..Not so much for you..." He said.

She pulled off his clothes, leaving her back in the black robes and tunic.

"I think I'm ready for bed..." She yawned, nodding.

He moved over to the other side of the bed, laying back. He kicked his boots off, while ripping a glove off.

She laid next to him, before her small hands gently pressed against his wounded hand. Her fingers gently grazed down the gauze covering the hand, a frown on her face.

"I'll be fine...Bacta should have it healed soon.." He said quietly.

She looked up to his face, shaking her head.

"You're an idiot, sometimes, you know that?" She scolded.

He offered a small smile.

They both drifted off to sleep.

 **Day Four**

Rey was woken up by Ren, two bags filled with items over his shoulders.

"Come on. We have a trip to go on." He exclaimed.

She tiredly pulled herself from the bed, following him as they left the room. Two new troopers were guarding the room now.

They walked towards the hanger, his personal shuttle open for them.

She eyed it cautiously, looking up to him.

"Where are we going?' She asked.

He walked towards the shuttle, speaking over his shoulder.

"We're going to build you a lightsaber!" He yelled back.

 **That's all for now, folks! More soon! I would love you if you wrote a review! Would help me a lot! Thanks for reading! Also, if you're interested, I am in need of a beta reader! PM me!**


	8. Day Four (Part 2)

Her excitement was uncontrollable. Her own saber! She couldn't believe it. She had so many questions. Does she get to choose the color? How do you even build it? What materials? What size? She trailed Ren as they entered his shuttle, her mind and heart racing.

Kylo smirked under his mask. He could sense her excitement. It radiated off of her, like a beacon of joy and happiness. It made him happy, his nerves were calmed when he saw her like this. He took his helmet off, slipping into the pilot's seat.

"The planet we're going to is Ilum. It's pretty far, so be ready for a long ride." He warned, turning towards the controls. He plopped the two bags down behind him.

She sat next to him, in the co-pilot's seat. She beamed over the controls, before turning to him.

"Can I pilot?" She asked, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

He turned to her, his face lost in thought. He could see her waiting for a response. She would be so disappointed if he said no...

"You can... Co-pilot? Is that good?" He asked, praying that she would enjoy that.

She nodded quickly, her hands reaching for the controls. She already started the engines.

Kylo watched in awe. How did she know how to turn those engines on? She surprises him everyday with more and more new talents. He shook himself from his trance, lifting one of the bag's up. He gently placed it down on her lap.

"Ilum is an extremely cold planet. Be prepared for the freezing temperatures. I...Took the liberty to pack you clothing that would be acceptable for such an environment." He concluded.

She looked down to the bag, then back up to him. A slight smile came to her face.

"Is it all black?" She asked, teasingly.

He let out a small chuckle, beginning to lift the shuttle up.

"You know me too well, sweetheart. But no...They're grey...And black." He added, offering her a smile back.

She looked at him, before returning her gaze down to the controls. Sweetheart. He seemed to like to coin her nicknames. She didn't seem to hate it either. Odd. She keeps finding more things about Kylo Ren...Or Ben...That surprised her everyday.

"Keep the stabilizers going, so we can get out." He exclaimed.

She nodded, swiftly doing so...After finding the right button.

The ship slowly made its way out of the hanger and out into space. He punched in some coordinates into the NAV-computer, and leaned back. Space around them started to warp into streaks of light as the ship entered into hyperspace.

She turned her chair towards him.

"How do you build a lightsaber?" She questioned, trying to hide her excitement...Poorly.

He got up, beckoning for her to follow. He sat on the ground, crossing his legs.

She sat across from him, eyeing him keenly.

He detached his saber from his belt, placing it down gently in front of her. It was all black, with the wiring exposed. One large red wire ran down its length. It had two ports on the sides, right where the main blade would be exposed. She eyed it, before looking up to him.

"Place down the Skywalker saber." He ordered.

She nodded, slowly placing down the infamous blade. It was obviously built better than his. All silver, with black strips for grip.

"A lightsaber is the weapon of the Jedi." He informed. "However...You've been using someone else's body." He laughed at himself, realizing how bad that came out.

She glared, a soft red hue outlining her cheeks.

"Come on..." She whined.

He wiped his brow, clearing his throat from his laughter. Sometimes...He was that child. Ben Solo. Right now, she can see it. How could he claim that Ben Solo was dead?

"Alright...Anyway, once you make your own blade, it will feel...Right...In your hands. Here." He said, holding out the Skywalker saber to her.

"Close your eyes." He demanded.

She did just that, holding her breath slightly. She calmed her breathing, reaching out with the Force.

He could feel her enter into her meditative state. She was so calm. Peaceful. Beautiful. He cleared his thoughts. He had a lesson to teach...The other stuff can wait later.

"Now, reach out and grab the saber from my hands..." He said.

She focused, imagining the saber lifting from his large hands. She strained slightly, before the saber lifted clean from his hands. It levitated in the air in front of him.

"Good! Stay focused...Now... Imagine going inside of the saber. Seeing its intricate details. How it works..." He advised.

She was breathing harder now, using more energy to do what he requested. Why did every Force-sensitive she met tell her that she was powerful with this unknown energy? It was so difficult for her to do simple things...When she wanted to...But when she was charged by her emotions...It was easy. She remembered for weeks trying to levitate herself with Master Skywalker.

Her focus was weakening, and the blade fell down to the ground with a clank. She opened her eyes, her face contorting into shame. She sighed in anger, slamming her fist down onto the ground.

"Damn! I...I can't do it..." She said, in defeat.

He shook his head. He could feel the power surging around her when she was trying to focus. Raw power. She had no idea. She gave up, dropping the blade.

"You must believe that you can do it... I know you can." He promised, reaching his hand out, gently gripping her's.

She looked down to their hands, then back up to him. She eventually gripped him back, closing her eyes again.

The blade lifted into the air, easier than last time. It slowly began to come apart, the pieces and wiring floating in the air. They gently swirled in the air, weightless as she focused on them. The blue kyber crystal floated from its compartment. She observed it with the Force. It was powerful... Intriguing. This crystal has been activated and deactivated for years. It showed no wear or tare.

"Amazing..." He muttered. "Put it back together..." He ordered.

Her face contorted as she strained to focus on the pieces coming back together.

He sensed her struggle, his grip on her hand tightening.

"You can do it." He beamed.

The pieces slowly came back together, the saber locking into its original form.

She opened her eyes quickly, panting in exertion. She would've fell backwards if he wasn't holding her hand. He looked at her with shock and pure amazement. What did she do? Did she screw it up?

"What?" She asked, wiping her forehead.

He shook his head, looking down at the blade. It took him several times to take apart his saber and to put it back together with...Luke...All those years ago. It took her one time. One time. She indeed was amazing.

"You did it. I'm...Proud." He exclaimed, a smile on his scarred face.

She blushed more, but smiled back. He could feel her excitement. Her pride. His appraisal of her seemed to have boosted her spirits. Interesting.

"Ben..." She said, hesitant.

He hated when she said Ben. He wasn't Ben. But, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Scavenger." He replied.

She glared for a moment, before standing up, letting go of his hand.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Is that supposed to be an insult?" She inquired.

He frowned, walking towards her now. He placed his hands on her arms, shaking his head.

"Never... Just... Call me Monster...Kylo Ren...Just...Not that..." He hissed.

She stared at him, letting out a sigh. She needed to just keep getting him to open up, and maybe, eventually, he wouldn't care about the name Ben.

"Sorry..." She paused, a devious smile on her face. "...Master."

He grinned at her, licking his lips. They wouldn't come out from hyperspace for a few hours...They had time to kill... His hands trailed down her arms, gripping her hips now tightly. He pulled her against him, his eyes filled with desire.

His fingers trailing down her arms left a tingling sensation. Goosebumps lined against her skin, until her breath hitched lightly as he gripped her hips, pulling him close to her. She studied his face. His dark hair was messy. His mouth was parted slightly...But his eyes. Those dark eyes that she always found herself staring into, was filled with emotions. Urges. Desire. Passion. Lust. She shuddered slightly, turning from his gaze.

One of his hands lifted to her chin, gently pulling her back to look at him. He leaned down, kissing her slowly.

She at first resisted, but she couldn't help it, and started to reciprocate. His lips felt right against her. That electricity she felt last time was back. Those...Urges she felt...She was drunk last time, and couldn't really think...But now, while she kissed this dark man...Was it just the alcohol that was fueling her decisions last time?...It felt really good then...And it felt good now.

Her lips were soft against his. Her taste. It was sweet to him. He could kiss her forever. But, he wanted more. More of her. His hands traveled from her hips, pulling her even tighter to him as he rested the hands on her lower back. He then moved them down, gripping her rear tightly as he lifted her up.

She felt him move his hands slowly, until they rested on her lower back. She was pulled even tighter against him. Then, out of nowhere, he was grabbing her ass, lifting her up into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs now wrapping around his waist.

He groaned, pressing her against the wall of the ship now. His hands roamed her sides, his breathing hard. He could feel her pull away from their kiss, and he looked down to her face. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes looked back to his. She was breathing erratically, and was trembling against him.

"I know you feel it too..." He breathed out. "I can show you more than just the Force, my beautiful apprentice..." He exclaimed, his head craning down to her neck, his hot breath pressing against her sensitive flesh.

She squirmed under him. Oh Force, he was breathing against her neck now. He knew how to make her tick. She could feel the heat inside of her. A fire raging in her core. However, she was hesitant...Scared.

He felt her sudden shift in emotions, bringing a hand to her cheek, gently caressing it.

"What's wrong, Rey?" He questioned, concern filling his voice.

She shook her head.

"I... I-Uh...Just... New. To all of this." She explained, embarrassment seeping through their bond.

He softly chuckled, bringing his lips to her ear.

"I will be gentle..." He purred into her ear, before locking his lips to her's again.

She felt like her head was swimming. Her body was aching for more. More of him. More touching.

He knew her subtle wants. He brought his hands down her body, hitching on the bottom of her tunic. He began to peel it back slowly, revealing her taut stomach. His hands instantly went to the flesh. It felt so warm...So soft. So inviting. His hands explored her waist, gently rubbing and groping.

She let out a soft sigh, feeling him touching her. But she needed more. More than what he was doing. She bit her lip gently, arching up to kiss his neck gently.

He leaned down to help her, his hands now slowly trailing up her stomach, heading to another area he wanted to touch.

She could feel her heart racing. She found herself holding her breath as Ren slowly made his way to the bottom of the wrap she used around her breasts. Suddenly it seemed to hit her. She wasn't ready. Not yet. She... She didn't want it...Not right now. She felt her panic beginning to rise. Suddenly he was too close. She felt claustrophobic. She was trembling, excitement, desire, panic, fear, all the emotions swirling in her gut.

He again sensed her emotions changing. She was always emotional, he found. He could read her like a book, even without the Force.

"What, what's wrong?" He questioned.

She shook her head, pressing her hands against his chest, gently trying to push him away from her.

He was confused. Did he push too hard? Was it something he did? Did she just reject him? He stepped back, gently placing her down on the ground.

She looked down to the flooring of the ship, anywhere but his gaze. She held her arm timidly, clearing her throat.

"Not now...Please..." She whispered, looking up to him.

Kylo felt his heart almost skip a beat when looking at her like this. Anything she wanted, he would do for her. He now began to realize this. His master may have been Snoke, but...Rey... He would do anything for her, almost as if she was his master.

"I...I'm sorry..." He offered, before swiftly turning to the pilot's seat. He sat down, his mind reeling from what just happened. He had to sit forward in his seat, his body still trying to calm down.

The ride was silent and awkward from then. They looked to each other a few times during the trip, but neither had anything to say.

They jumped out of hyperspace, an arctic planet coming into view. A portion of the planet was angry red, with lava and the core visible. Rey was astonished at the sight.

"What happened to it?" She curiously asked.

"The Empire mined it out for crystals for their Death Star." He informed. "But there's some left...There always will be some left." He tried to assure her.

She nodded as the shuttle entered the atmosphere, slowly landing to the surface.

"Bundle up!" He demanded as he pulled a large, black coat around him.

She eyed the clothes he packed for her. She pulled on a grey coat, not taking anything else from the bag.

He shook his head, walking over and taking out another black coat.

"I said, bundle up!" He commanded, holding the coat out to her.

She frowned, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself." She retorted.

He shook his head, still nudging the coat out.

"Don't fight me on this. I know you, Rey. You're from Jakku, you'll freeze your ass off out here." He warned.

She took the coat in apprehension, nodding to him. She pulled the coat on, ready for the outside world.

"It is cold. Very cold. Just let me know if you start to feel uncomfortable..." He explained as the shuttle's door opened.

It hit her immediately. It was freezing cold. She never felt cold like this, not even on Starkiller. She was glad he pushed her for the second coat. She wished she even had a third...

He gripped her hand, pulling her behind him as they left the ship.

She would usually try to pull her hand away, but right now, with his gloves on and none for her, she wanted his grasp.

It was five minutes. Five minutes before Rey was shivering from the cold. She didn't think she could feel her face.

"K-Kylo..." She called out to him, through the harsh winds.

Ren turned to her, a smile on his face as he let out a soft chuckle. He lifted her up into a cradle, pushing them both through the snow.

She buried her numbed face against his chest, looking for any warmth now. He could feel her shaking in his grasp.

"We're almost there..." He assured, bringing them to an ice temple. He walked through the open entrance, and a dark cave was in front of them.

"I'm going to set a fire for us. Stay here. Wear this." He said, pulling off his coat now, and wrapped it around her. She looked up to him, shivering still. She had a worried look on her face.

"W-What about..Y-You?" She stuttered out.

He shook his head, opening his bag. He pulled out a fire starter, and some small pieces of what appeared to be wood, but she couldn't be sure.

"I'll be fine." He promised.

They soon were huddled together around the campfire. The sun had set already. Night was upon them.

"Tomorrow, in the morning, we will go and find your crystal." He whispered to her, enjoying her warmth against him. It was almost as if she was warmer against him than the campfire.

She yawned tiredly, staring into the flames of the campfire.

They both eventually slept in each other's arms, around the campfire.

Somewhere, in the dark cave...Something called out. It was calling out...To her.

 **Thanks for reading! More on the way soon! Leave a review, please! I love to read them! Also, I need a beta reader. If you're interested at all, PM me!**


	9. Day Five

Leia read the data report, dread filling her eyes. Their worst fears were realized. The First Order was positioning their fleets around D'Qar for an all-out assault.

Finn frowned as he watched the aged woman read the reports, a larger scowl forming on her face.

"Gather the command. We need to have an emergency meeting." Leia barked to Finn.

Finn quickly nodded, running out of the room.

Leia sat back, hand over her chest. The chest pains were back. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm down. She reached out into the Force.

 _Luke...Luke... Please. You must do something!_ She begged through the Force.

Luke's crystal blue eyes opened immediately. His hand immediately went to his chest, panic filling his face. He stood up, running from his quarters.

"Leia!" He screamed.

Luke ran into the war room, to find Leia clutching at her chest. He ran next to her, holding her arm gingerly, kneeling down to her.

"Leia, look at me! What's wrong?!" Luke shrieked.

Leia looked at him, her face getting pale. She tried to gulp.

"My... Heart..." She croaked out.

Luke grabbed his communicator quickly.

"We need medical to the war room, this instant!" He almost screamed, before pulling Leia down to the ground gently.

He had to do something. He didn't want to connect to the Force fully. He cut himself off all those months ago to get away from everything. Then that young scavenger from Jakku found him. And now, he has opened himself up. But he had to save his sister. He closed his eyes, holding his hands over her failing heart. He focused all of his energy, and he slowly began to levitate off the ground. The room began to shake, anything that wasn't nailed down to the ground was now flying against the wall. The walls groaned as the metal was placed under immense stress. Luke was channeling everything he had.

As the medics rushed in, they all took a step back, taking in the scene in front of them. The last Jedi. Luke Skywalker, grandmaster of the new Jedi order. His face was strained, red, his hands on Leia's heart. Everything in the room was spinning and dancing in the air. Some of the medics immediately ran when they heard the noises the walls were making.

Finn was astonished. He had never seen such...Power.

Leia was breathing easier. The healing waves of the Force re-energized her heart. She looked up to Luke, who slowly came back to the ground. He opened his blue eyes, looking down at his sister.

She hugged her brother tightly, and he returned the gesture.

Luke knew he didn't have long now. He needed to find Rey. His sister's health was deteriorating from this war. He knew he used a lot of his strength to save her.

Rey woke from her slumber in the dead of night. She could've sworn she heard someone calling out to her... She gingerly left Ren's arms, walking slowly into the cave. Another whisper. She made her way deeper into the cave, following different twists and turns until she came up to a wall.

Something glowed just underneath the surface of the wall, and she got closer. It appeared to be a crystal. She started to scratch at the ice, trying to get to what was inside.

 _Kylo was in a dark room. He felt immense pain. Dread. Fear. Panic. Where were these emotions coming from?_

 _Was it his Rey? No...She was fine. Thank the Force... But who were making these emotions?_

 _Then he saw a face...An older woman. Cracked, aged face. But she was beautiful in her own right. He knew that face._

 _Mother. She was in such horrible pain. What was happening?! Who was hurting her?! He would kill them!_

Kylo jumped from his sleep, panting hard. Wait...Where was Rey? He looked around frantically, before lifting himself to his feet.

"Rey? Rey!" He yelled out into the cave. Damn, if she got lost...She will need his help. He quickly ventured into the cave, trying to find her.

She slowly pulled the crystal from the wall. It almost looked clear, except for a shade of yellow in the crystal. She smiled at it. She liked how it felt in her hands. She placed it into her pocket, before she heard more whispers. She followed them down another path in the cave, when she swore she could see a figure in front of her.

The figure turned to her, they were encompassed by the dark. She couldn't see their features, but one thing was visible. Two glowing, devil-like orange eyes. It felt like they could pierce right through her, see right into her soul. They were lifeless, empty.

"Hello?..." She asked, cautiously.

"He will abandon you." The figure hissed. Its voice made her cringe.

"What?" She stood her ground, defensive.

"You know you are powerful when you are angry. But you refuse to believe it. Search your feelings, you know how much easier it comes to you when you channel your anger, your hatred...For your family." The figure's voice echoed in her brain.

"No... My family...They... I forgive them. And I will not use my anger!" She yelled back.

The figure let out a menacing chuckle.

"Your family left you for scrap on Jakku. You don't remember the nights where you had to go without eating?" The figure paused. "Without another person caring for you? Without hope? No. You're only hope was the sliver of a chance of your deadbeat parents picking you back up. You should've realized then what you realize now: You are nothing." The figure purred, eyes pure orange.

It was getting to her. It was wrong. Right? She wasn't nothing..Not now...

"You're wrong!" She yelled out, hands curling into fists.

"Yes, my child... You feel that anger within you. That hatred. Use it. Attack me. Strike me down. Strike down your oppressors. You will know true power." The figure laughed again.

Her blood was boiling. She wanted to reach out, and choke the figure. She really did. But Kylo was right. She needed to learn to control her emotions. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind.

"Don't for a second think Ben Solo cares for you. He is a pawn for Snoke's game. He is using you. Manipulating you. You cannot see it because you are a fool." The figure announced.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She reached out with the Force, screaming as she lashed out, sending a wave of energy to push the figure back. Her eyes were straining, wet with tears.

"You're wrong!" She yelled, but nothing was there. The figure disappeared. In its wake, there was a small crystal on the ground. She walked over, leaning down and lifting it up. It was almost blue...Purple? She couldn't tell.

"Rey!" A voice yelled out.

She turned to the voice, sighing in relief as she saw Kylo running up to her.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?!" He asked, his expression worried.

She shook her head, pulling out her other crystal. She held them both up to him.

"I found my crystals, Ren." She offered, a smile on her face now.

He observed the crystals, cocking an eyebrow. The colors. They were indeed very rare to find, only a select few Jedi even found the color purple. He offered her a grin.

"Let's get back to the campfire, rest, and we can get on the ship to build your saber in the morning. How does that sound?" He rubbed her arm gently.

She nodded.

"Let's do it." She confidently said. She kept seeing those eyes in her dreams that night.

 **Day Five**

They boarded the shuttle, and began to lift off. He allowed her to pull the lever to enter into hyperspace, before she nearly dragged him out of his seat to build her saber.

"Relax! We'll do it right now!" He chuckled out as she dragged him into the center of the shuttle.

She eagerly sat down, placing the two crystals in front of them.

"Sorry... But I'm so excited. Why did I get two?! What do I do?" She asked excitingly.

He shook his head, lifting himself up as he walked over into another room of the shuttle. He came back with a box, setting it down in front of her.

"I brought everything you need. I will leave you in privacy to do this. My little Jedi needs all of her attention." He teased as he left into another small room of the shuttle.

She sighed, closing her eyes. She cleared her mind, reaching out into the Force. She focused intently, the different parts floating out of the box.

It took her nearly three hours. Prototyping in her mind, testing, trying different grips, but she finally finished. She looked at the new saber in her hand. It felt smooth, and she could grip it with ease without any discomfort.

"Ben!" She immediately cursed herself. She meant Kylo. Damn him for having multiple names.

He walked out, looking down to her.

"It's done?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded, holding up her new saber.

Wow. It was long, almost like a staff. It had two blades, one at each end. He lifted it in his hand, and it was incredibly lightweight. It was all white, with black hints along certain edges.

"Have you activated it yet?" He questioned, staring at the details of her saber.

She shook her head.

"No...Not yet." She informed.

He grinned to her, holding the staff-saber out to her.

"It is your weapon. You should be the first person to activate it." He concluded.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip anxiously as her finger twirled around the ignition button.

She closed her eyes, giving a deep breath, igniting the saber.

One blade immediately came to life. It burned an orange-yellow. It was an amazing color. She slowly moved her hand over to the secondary ignition, lighting that blade. A second blade came out, on the opposite end. It was bright purple.

Kylo looked at her saber. It was magnificent. Beautiful. Complex. Soft. Unique. Like her...This was her blade, no doubt about it.

"Oh...Wow...Great job, Rey...This...This is truly amazing." He exclaimed.

She smiled at him, beaming with pride. She took a step back, twirling it in her hand like her old staff. She could get used to this.

They played around with her new saber until they came out of hyperspace, approaching- Wait, that wasn't the Finalizer.

They were approaching a small planet, that was red and orange. It looked deadly, a lava planet.

She stared, confused.

"Where are we?" She asked, turning to him.

He had a smirk on his face.

"I wanted to show you something." He allured.

Luke was packing his X-Wing with supplies. He knew vague details about Rey's whereabouts. Ben had her and they were one the Finalizer. He had to find her. He knew, he had to find her. He lifted off soon after, Artoo in his usual compartment.

Luke closed his eyes, clearing his mind.

 _Master Yoda. Obi Wan... Father. Guide me, I need your assistance. Please._ He called out into the Force, breathing calmly.

Two figures soon appeared in his mind. They were landing a shuttle on some lava planet. He focused harder. He needed more.

Rey looked around as they came off the ramp of the ship. There was a large compound in the distance. It was all black, and she could sense the darkness seeping from it.

"Why are we here?" She asked again to Kylo as he led her to the fortress.

"This was my grandfather's." He simply retorted.

Luke opened his eyes. He knew where they were. Mustafar. This was his chance. He lifted up his radio as he punched the coordinates into his NAV computer.

"Poe! Get the squadrons! I found her! Sending you the coordinates now!" He ordered as his ship entered into hyperspace.

Rey was bewildered. She never knew how dark a place could feel until she entered Vader's fortress. Kylo was leading her up some staircase.

"Vader didn't like to decorate, did he?" She tried to lighten the mood.

Kylo chuckled to her as they reached two large doors. He pressed them open with the Force, entering into what looked like a shrine. There was a large painting on the wall of a woman. She could slightly recognize her. Was that...Padme?

Kylo brought her in front of the painting. The only other thing in the room was a chair, facing the painting.

"This was my grandmother, Padme." He informed her, turning towards the painting for a moment.

She nodded, looking at the chair. How many times did Vader find himself sitting there, staring at his wife? She shuddered at the thought.

"We came here to see your grandmother's portrait?" She questioned.

"Well...I also had a gift for you. But..." He teased, until he reached into a pocket in his robe. He lifted up a small necklace, with tiny carvings in it.

"It's made out of Japor snippet. My grandfather gave this to Padme as a token. I want to give it to you now." He said, holding it out to her.

She was confused, taking the small necklace slowly. She offered a small smile.

"Thank you...But wouldn't you want to keep this? It's your family's..." She said.

He shook his head.

"My grandfather gave it to Padme to...Confess his love for her." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Wait. Was this...Was Kylo Ren telling her that he...

"I love you, Rey..." He said, staring into her eyes.

 **Thanks for reading! More is on the way! Also, any review would be greatly appreciated!**


	10. Kylo's Dark Deeds

Rey didn't know what to say. He loved her. He had just confessed his love for her. She was loved. And she didn't know how to respond to that. Did she love him? She certainly didn't hate him... She did enjoy his presence...She enjoyed those times he comforted her. Fed her. Yes. She did. She loved him.

Ren looked into her eyes, waiting for any type of response. His heart began to beat faster. Did she love him? Was she going to reject him? Betray him?

She could see the pain and fear in his eyes. She smiled at him, hugging him tightly as she pressed her face against his chest.

"I...I love you too, Ben...Kylo...Whatever you want." She muffled into his chest.

A large smile came across him. Acceptance. He felt his heart flutter as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He found his love. And she did indeed love him back. They would make a powerful alliance. One the galaxy has never seen before. Two of the strongest Force users. They will rule the galaxy, and do what they pleased. He would build her entire fleets in her name. Destroy anyone who dared-

He shook his head. No. She would never want to join him in a crusade like that...And he loved her more because of that...But if she ever did... What a sight it would be.

She eventually shifted uneasily.

"Maybe we should go back to the ship...This place freaks me out..." She muttered.

He rubbed her back gently, taking a step back. He gripped her hand, walking them both down the stairs.

"You know... I can give you your own ship." He allured.

She looked up to him as they walked back to his shuttle, leaving the fortress behind.

"Really?' She asked, eyebrows raised.

"I can give you your own cruiser. A planet. A moon. A star. Anything. I can and will give you anything. I can deliver you the galaxy, Rey. No one will stop us. We can tear down and create whatever we want." He promised, turning her around so he can look her in the eyes.

She didn't like this train of thought from Ben. No. This wasn't Ben speaking right now. He's being drowned out by Kylo Ren.

"I don't want any of those things...I want just one thing..," She said, placing her hands on his chest.

He raised a brow, one hand moving to gently stroke her cheek.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Come back with me! Your family! Leia! She misses you! We- We can stay together!" She pleaded her case. "We could leave this all behind! Find some place in the outer rim and just relax there! Luke and you can finish my training!"

Kylo sneered, his smile swiftly turning into a frown. His mother. His family. He didn't want to see any of them, no matter how much pain his mother was in. Luke. That fool would get in the way of his teachings. Get in the way of their love.

"I can't do that, my naive young Jedi." He accused. "How about you stay with me? With the First Order? I can continue your training! We can- We can spare your friends! They'll just be thrown in some prison somewhere, and you and I can decide the fate of the galaxy! We can burn down Jakku for what they did to you! Destroy it under the fire of our fleets!" He hissed.

She shook her head, breaking from his embrace, taking a step back.

"Throw my friends in some prison? Destroy Jakku? What about the innocent people just trying to survive there, Ren? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I love my friends too, and I don't want them to rot in a cell?! I will not stay with the First Order. It's an evil organization trying to bring about the days of the old Empire." She accused, crossing her arms.

Ren snarled, fists straining. He was tense. She was getting to him. How dare she not realize what the First Order is trying to accomplish? How dare she refuse to stay with him? Why can't she understand?!

Ren glared at her, looking back to his shuttle, and his eyes went wide. He felt a presence. A presence he hasn't felt in a long, long time. His blood was boiling. Rage was filling him. He couldn't control himself. Every nerve in his body was electrified with hatred. Pure red hatred.

"Get. In. My. Ship." He clenched out through his teeth.

She eyed him warily. Something wasn't right. He was fuming with rage. Did she really make him that angry?

"No...I'm not one of your troopers that you order around, Kylo Ren." She retorted.

Kylo didn't have time for this. He could feel the presence coming closer. Any second now she would also feel that presence. He couldn't stop himself. He was acting impulsively. He raised his hand up, shoving her roughly back into the shuttle with the Force. A loud thud was heard as she hit the wall inside the shuttle, and she crumpled to the floor.

She let out a shriek as she was pushed back into the shuttle, until she hit the wall, hard. Her head banged against the metal, and everything went black.

Kylo stared in shock, his eyes wide. What...What did he just do?!

"No!" He screamed, running towards the shuttle. He lifted her unconscious body in his hands, his eyes already becoming wet.

"Rey! I-I'm sorry!" He was breathing hard. Blood was leaking from the back of her head. He looked down to his hand, wet with her blood. What had he done? What came over him? Then he felt it again. He heard it. He saw it.

The X-Wing slowly landed in front of Vader's fortress. Kylo Ren's shuttle was there. Luke could sense his presence...And Rey's. Luke climbed out of the X-Wing, and cautiously walked towards the shuttle.

Kylo was seething with rage. How dare...How dare that old fool try to take Rey away from him? He caused him to hurt Rey. He would...Would never hurt his Rey. It was Skywalker's fault.

His chest was rising and falling roughly as he pulled his helmet on. His arms were shaking as he left the shuttle. He saw the old fool in front of him.

Luke sighed, looking at his fallen nephew. It hurt to look at him. At what he became.

"Are you here to kill me?" Kylo hissed through his mask.

Luke shook his head, a frown on his face.

"I'm here to bring her home. That is it. You are to dictate if we fight or not. I have failed you, Ben. And I am deeply hurt that I failed you this hard...I'm so sorry." He explained.

Ren brought his saber out, igniting it.

"You will die a fool, Luke Skywalker. You will not take her from me! She is mine!" He started to circle the old man, like a predator stalking its prey.

Luke knew that Ben was giving him no choice. He pulled out his old saber. It was bright green when the blade was ignited.

Ren snarled, charging forward, smashing his blade wildy against Luke's, trying to break his defenses.

Luke was getting pushed back. He needed to get some room, before he was pushed into the lava. He parried a strike from Ren, before using the Force to push him backwards.

Ren was dazed as he was shoved back. He was just able to block a strike from Luke, aiming to take out his legs.

"Low blow, Uncle." He yelled as he began his relentless offense once again.

Luke was tiring. He had to get to Rey. However, he was being pushed back towards his father's fortress. Ren was deliberately distancing them from his shuttle. Luke offered a sly smirk as he held his blade against Kylo's.

"I sense you're still in there, Ben Solo. You have feelings..." Luke closed his eyes for a moment. "Feelings for her. My padawan." He opened his eyes, looking into Ren's mask. "You love her. I can sense it. Why throw away your love to kill me?"

Ren screamed in anger, shoving the old man back by pressing his weight against their blades.

"You know nothing of what we have! You will die!" He yelled.

Luke shook himself, before Ren charged forward, trying to slice at his ribs. Luke swiftly parried the strike, before beginning his own offense.

Luke slashed towards Ren's shoulder, slicing through flesh, immediately cauterizing the wound.

Kylo screamed out in pain, before sending a fist out, punching Luke in the face. It caused Luke to stumble back, giving Ren long enough to charge forward, slicing at Luke's thigh.

Luke grimaced, holding his wound painfully. He limped back, now fighting with a weakened leg.

Ren pushed his offensive. They were nearing the door of the fortress.

"You will die! And the last of the Jedi will be mine!" He screamed.

Luke looked behind him, offering a wink.

"You may have to fight her for that." Luke replied.

Ren looked confused, before turning around. Rey was standing there, holding her head in pain. Her saber was ignited, the purple and yellow creating a beautiful circle as she spun it defensively.

Kylo lost his focus, turning to her. Luke stepped back, holding his saber defensively. Ren took a few steps towards her. He was concerned.

"Rey...I...I didn't mean to hurt you..." He tried, slowly lifting his hand to her.

Rey glared at him. Her hazel eyes. They were...Different. They were filled with betrayal. Rage.

"Save it, Kylo Ren. Leave my master alone. Leave my friends alone!...Leave me alone!" She yelled to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her words came out slurred, the pain from her head was too much.

Kylo was taken aback. He now realized how foolish he was. He looked over to his Uncle, the saber wound fresh in his thigh. He looked back to Rey, blood matted her hair. Tears down her cheeks. How could he allow himself to do this? It was Luke's fault. It had to be. He caused this.

Ren turned back to Luke, holding his saber ready.

"I'm sorry, Rey...I...I have to do this." He muttered, charging forward towards Luke.

Luke stepped back, looking to Rey for a few seconds. He offered her a small smile. Luke held his saber upwards.

"I forgive you, Ben Solo." He said as Ren sliced him down. Luke's body disappeared. A cloak slowly drifted towards the ground.

Rey screamed out as she watched Kylo strike down Luke. Now she was truly indeed the last of the Jedi. Her heart raced. She loved this man. And he loved her. Why would he do this? He wasn't Ben Solo, not right now. He was that monster from Takodana. She charged forward, swinging wildly towards Kylo.

Ren stepped back, holding her blades back with his. His shoulder was flaring up in pain. He couldn't fight her. He didn't want to.

She didn't want to fight him either. But she needed to. He just killed her master.

Rey felt her vision became blurred. She was having a hard time swinging her saber. Everything was spinning. She could feel her warm blood drooling from the back of her head. She slashed his saber weakly, and her hands released the grip on the saber. It dropped to the ground, as she stumbled for a moment. She blinked her eyes a few times, before she lost her balance. She fell to the ground, arms weak.. The emotions were hitting her hard. Her head hurt too much. The last thing she saw was Kylo running to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Leia was in a medical capsule, being carried to the medbay. The medics were all talking at once. How the stress was getting to her body. How she could've had a heart attack if it wasn't for Luke... Luke...Her eyes shot open. She felt it. Her brother...He passed. He had become one with the Force. A tear rolled down her face as she was carried.

Poe's fleet of X-Wings jumped out of hyperspace, heading towards the coordinates that Luke had sent them.

Ren carried her to his shuttle, laying her gently down on a small cot. He placed down her staff saber next to her. He looked to Luke's saber in his hand. He should feel good for killing that old fool. His old master. His Uncle. Regret was now filling him. He turned, heading towards the cockpit. Tears fell from his eyes, before he wiped them quickly. He can't be weak. Not like this. Not now. He slammed his fist against the wall. He needed to patch up Rey.

He lifted the shuttle up, before his radar went off. Multiple targets were heading to his position. He needed to go, fast. He punched it, jumping into hyperspace. He turned his attention back to Rey.

Poe slammed his fist down.

"Damnit! He got away!" Poe yelled into the comms. There was a bigger problem. Luke's X-Wing was on the surface. He wasn't responding.

Poe landed next to the X-Wing, running over to the little astromech droid, who was beeping depressingly.

"What, what happened...What was your digits...Uh...Artoo! What happened?" He pleaded.

Artoo beeped a few times, causing Poe to close his eyes, dropping his head in shame. He slowly lifted his communicator up to the other wings.

"Luke Skywalker... Is dead." He grimly spoke.

 **Thanks for reading! More is on the way! I would love if you left a review, I'm so happy to see them!**


	11. Unforeseen Consequences

Kylo let out a scream. He panted hard. He was being torn apart. He looked to Luke's saber in his hand. He couldn't stop the stream of tears from his eyes.

"What have I done?!" Ren muttered to himself, angrily slamming his fist into the chair.

He hyperventilated as he latched the saber onto his belt, running over to where Rey was. He had no medical experience. He didn't know what to do. But...He tried to remember what his Uncle taught him...All those years ago.

He closed his eyes, holding both his hands over her wounded head. He focused on the Force, feeling it flow between both of them. He strained, his face red. Veins visible. He channeled everything he had. The hatred, rage, betrayal, regret, shame, disappointment, pain, everything. He tried to envision her wounds healing. Tried to imagine the wound closing, the blood stopping its leakage. He could feel the Force almost ripping him apart. A battle between the light and the dark. He focused on both, channeling.

He eventually opened his eyes, breathing so hard and his heart beating so fast that he thought it would explode from his chest.

He had done it. Her wound was miraculously healed. Not even a scar was left. He closed his eyes tightly, holding her hand as he pressed his forehead down against her shoulder.

He sobbed quietly for a few minutes, trembling in utter disgust at himself. How could he hurt Rey? It was Luke's fault, right? He knew that wasn't the truth. He knew it was nobody's fault but his own. He had to place the blame on someone else. He knew he couldn't face himself knowing that he attacked her with his own anger, used the Force against her on his own accord. He couldn't blame Luke. Luke was just trying to get his student back...And now, Luke is dead. She will have to be his student. He doubted she will stay. She probably lost all compassion for him after seeing what a true monster he can be.

After another few minutes, sirens were suddenly blaring in the shuttle. He jerked his head up, rushing over to the pilot's seat. They were entering an asteroid field. Why didn't his NAV computer realize the danger and alter its course?!

He groaned as he pulled the ship out of hyperspace, narrowly missing a rock as he pulled the ship upwards. His teeth were clenched as he tried to fly the shuttle through the unpredictable and dangerous environment. His shuttle wasn't designed to fly through this environment, its wings were too large and vertical. They clipped an asteroid, and the shuttle jerked. He grunted, looking up through the cockpit. Half of his wing crumpled apart, sparks and fumes spraying from the disaster. He was losing control of the ship. The cockpit was being peppered by small, pebble-like rocks.

He tried to steer them to the closest planet in sight, the lights shutting off in the ship. Emergency power immediately flicked on, illuminating the area in an emergency red. He was having a hard time. He had to keep reaching over to the co-pilot section, trying to make sure they don't fall apart in space.

The ship was going to fall apart. He had to get them into the escape pod. He ran from his seat, rushing to Rey. He lifted her up quickly, bringing her to the escape pod. He sat her down, pulling the belts and buckles over her for safety. He ran back, gathering as many supplies as he could. The ship jerked again, and creaking and tearing became more prevalent. He gathered everything he could. Her saber, his, Luke's, Anakin's, rations, first aid, a transmitter, and some of the coats they had. He shoved them all in to the pod, pressing himself in as tightly as he could. The door locked with a hiss, and he jammed the eject sequence.

The pod launched itself into empty space, flying in the opposite direction of the belt. He grabbed onto anything he could as they lurched and bucked around. He watched through the small window, his shuttle being torn apart. It eventually exploded, sending fragments in all directions into the asteroid field.

He sighed, re-adjusting himself. It was cramped alright. He looked down to Rey, reaching out with the Force. She was stable. He reached down, undoing the belts and buckles around her. He lifted her up gently, taking a seat in the chair. He held her on his lap, gently stroking her hair. Now they waited for someone to pick up their distress signal.

Hux walked over to the beeping terminal, a frown on his pale face. The officer sitting at the terminal looked up to the General.

"Sir, it's a distress signal. It's coming from lord Ren's shuttle." The officer informed.

Hux glared down for a moment, before a devious smile crept up his cheeks.

"Ignore it. I shall report to the Supreme Leader about Kylo Ren's treachery." Hux said.

The officer slowly nodded, ignoring the signal.

"Place a bounty on his head. And his pet. I want them both, alive. We shall bring the traitors to the Supreme Leader himself." Hux ordered.

The officer nodded

Rey woke timidly, her eyes heavy. Her head still hurt, but she could feel it wasn't as painful as earlier. She was in a small room, and she could feel his warmth beneath her. The memories of the events that just happened flooded her mind. She turned to him, her eyes wet and betrayed.

He couldn't look her in the eyes, he looked down to the floor.

"Please...Before you say anything...Don't go crazy...We're in an escape pod right now, and I'd rather not die." He informed her quietly.

She snarled, gripping his collar roughly.

"Don't get crazy?! You- You monster! You killed Luke! Han! You attacked me! And you want me to not get crazy?!" She screamed at him, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

He closed his eyes now, choking up. She was right, about everything.

"I...I made a mistake. Please, Rey...Forgive me..." He said, hiding his shame.

She tightened her grip on his clothes.

"You said you loved me! Why would you do this?!" She screamed at him, the tears now falling.

He turned his head away from her. He didn't have an answer. He didn't know why he went off like that.

"I...I don't have an answer, Rey...I- I wish I can tell you why I did those things...But something came over me...I couldn't control it." He continued. "Please Rey...I'm sorry...I would never hurt you...And it won't ever happen again...Please forgive me." He pleaded, looking up to her eyes.

She turned from him, her eyes closed. She crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"I...I don't know if I can, Ben... Prove to me. Prove to me that you can control yourself." She said.

He rubbed her leg for a few moments, clearing his throat.

"I...I'll go to see my mother..." He said after a few minutes of thought.

She looked at him, wide eyed.

"What?" She asked, completely surprised.

"And...We'll hold a funeral for Luke..." He stated, his voice quiet.

She stared at him. Was he actually changing? She knew he couldn't fully change, that darkness will always be there. But if he can just get it under control...

Before she could respond, their ship jerked.

"What was that?" She asked, looking out the window.

Ren peered to. They were caught in a tracking beam.

"That's not the First Order..." He replied, concerned.

She looked back to him.

"Why are we in an escape pod again?" Her fingers trailed against his shoulder, inspecting the wound.

He shook his head, looking down.

"I...We were in an asteroid belt...And I couldn't fly us through it...I'm not Han Solo..." He joked, trying to get a smile on her face.

She gave him a look. Probably not the best time for jokes.

He reached over to a small commlink in the pod.

"Who's out there?" He questioned.

A voice replied, mechanical.

"We picked up your distress signal. We're here to help." The voice said.

The pod jerked as it was pulled into the hanger of the large ship.

"Who are you?" Kylo asked.

"We're from Florum." The voice replied.

Kylo immediately frowned, gripping his saber tightly.

Rey looked down to his hand, she gripped his, giving him a stern squeeze.

"No...We are not killing anymore people today, Ben Solo." She warned. "What's so bad about Florum?" She eyed him.

He sighed, releasing his grip on his saber.

"Pirates." He replied, voice filled with anger.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, more on the way soon! Happy Valentines day! Also, please leave a review! I would love to see what you all have to say!**


	12. Pirate's Treasure

Pirates. Scum. Out to make a quick buck, by pillaging and stealing from others. Ren didn't trust them. If anything, he hated them. There was one major pirate camp on Florum, which was led by Hondo Ohnaka, but it was dissolved during the days of the Empire. A new gang must've formed now. He looked down to his weapons, frowning.

"We need to hide our sabers. All of them." He quipped, stashing the Skywalker sabers and his into some hidden pockets in his cloak. He looked to her staff, a frown on his face. It was far too large to hide in his cloak. He looked back up to her.

"I've got an idea." She said, lifting her staff up. She gripped some of the fabric from her tunic, ripping it off with a loud tear. She ripped that fabric into two pieces. She tied them to both ends of the staff, covering the exhaust ports for the crystals. She nodded to him, pulling the staff around her back.

He still felt uneasy. The pod was now slowly landing in the hanger.

"We need to hide...You." He said, lifting up one of the large coats. He held it to her.

"Put the hood up. Do not say a word. I will handle the talking." He stated, fixing his helmet onto his face.

She laughed, shaking her head.

"Let you handle the talking? You can't even handle your emotions..." She sarcastically replied.

He growled, standing up, gently placing her down on her feet.

"Just... Please. Trust me. Let me make this all up to you." His altered voice said.

The pod's door opened, and there were two people waiting for them.

Weequay. Weequay pirates. Ren frowned under his helmet, but then he offered a small bow. He pressed his hand against Rey's lower back, urging her to do the same.

Rey's hood was up, she was staring at the ground. Keeping quiet wasn't her best suit. She couldn't help when she had to reply to someone. But she bit her tongue, bowing down to the two pirates in front of them.

The taller pirate laughed, nudging the slightly shorter one.

"Come out, come out! We do not bite!" The man joked.

Kylo urged her forward, and they both stepped out of the pod. The hanger bay was fairly large, holding a few smaller ships. They must've been in some sort of cruiser.

"I am Thyro. Thyro Ohnaka. What were you two doing all the way out here?" He questioned, eyeing both of them.

"My wife and I were on a vacation, when our NAV-computer malfunctioned, placing us into an asteroid belt. I am Adam and my wife here is Star." He lied.

Thyro nodded slowly, a small smirk on his face. He reached out, grabbing Rey's hand. He lifted it up, placing his dried, leathery lips against it in a kiss.

"Pleasure to meet you, Star." He purred, letting her go.

Rey was disgusted. She pulled her arm back immediately once he let it go.

Kylo kept a hand on her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"We need transport to the nearest civilized planet." Kylo said.

Thyro snickered, pacing back and forth.

"That would be Coruscant... And I bet you do, Kylo Ren." Thyro said, now eyeing the man.

Kylo grimaced. The pirate knew his true identity. Did he know Rey's? It didn't matter. The situation was becoming dangerous. He pulled his saber out, ready to ignite it.

Thyro shook his head, holding up a blaster. More pirates surrounded them, all holding up their blasters.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Thyro said. "We're all friends here. I'm sure we can work out a deal...If you have the money." Thyro suggested.

Rey looked back to Ren. She shot him a look.

 _What did I say?!_ She raged through their bond.

 _Sorry..._ He admitted.

He slowly placed the saber back into his belt.

"Perhaps we can, pirate." Kylo sneered.

"The First Order put a bounty on your head...Worth almost a million credits." He informed.

What? The First Order did what?! Kylo was feeling the rage brewing in him. Hux. That weasel. That damned traitor. He will kill him for this.

"I can triple it if you can get us to...To...Coruscant." Kylo allured.

Thyro clicked his mouth, walking closer. He placed his hands on Rey's chin, roughly pulling down her hood.

She hitched her breath as the hood was pulled down.

"Hm...The Resistance put a bounty on your friend's head here... Half a million credits...The First order also has a bounty on her...Another million. So unless you can offer us something more lucrative, why should we bring you to Coruscant?" Thyro asked. "We should bring you the the highest bidder!" Thyro joked, his pirate friends cheering.

Rey was getting nervous. These pirates didn't care what they had to offer them. They wanted to get them to the highest bidder. Rey closed her eyes for a moment.

 _We need to get out of here._ Rey said to Ren through their bond.

 _I know...But you won't let me kill them._ He replied, his hand still on her back.

 _I've got an idea._ Rey said, a devious smile now on her face.

Ren quirked his brow up in anticipation.

 _Let me hear..._ Ren was ready.

 _Watch, and follow my lead._ Rey said. She took a step towards Thyro, dropping to her knees. She placed her hands on his belt, hanging her head low.

"Please, please, please don't take us there! We'll do anything! Please!" She fake pleaded.

Thyro smirked down at the girl, winking to his fellow pirates.

Kylo didn't want to do what she was doing. He didn't want to drop to his knees in front of inferior lifeforms like that. He wanted to pull his saber out and slaughter them all.

 _Ben..._ Rey said to Kylo through their bond, continuing her fake begging and pleading.

Kylo groaned inwardly to himself, before he also dropped to his knees in front of the smirking pirate.

Thyro leaned down to Rey.

"Well...There are other options...Perhaps..." Thyro alluded. He placed a hand on her shoulder, patting it.

Rey smirked back up, her hand subtly waving.

"Like how you will take us to Coruscant?" Rey used the Force, trying to get into the pirate's mind.

Thyro chuckled loudly, taking a step back from Rey.

"Your Jedi mind tricks don't work on us!" He scoffed, his band of pirates following in unison.

Shit. Time for the back-up plan. She leaped into the air, pulling out her staff. She landed behind the circle of pirates.

Thyro looked to her, amused.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you to never bring a stick to a blaster fight?" Thyro joked.

Rey shrugged, igniting the two blades. The purple and yellow blades hummed as she twirled it around.

Thyro jumped back, before two more blades ignited. Ren held out his violent red blade, with the blue of his grandfather's.

The pirates were on edge, their blasters raised. It was tense. Quiet.

Until Thyro let out a loud laugh. Rey and Kylo were confused. His friends were confused. Why was he laughing?

"I like your style, Jedi! We'll get you to the planet you need...But we will need some sort of compensation..." Thyro said, lowering his blaster.

Kylo looked to Rey, then back to Ohnaka.

"Yes...The Resistance will pay you double for finding me...And..Uh...Kylo Ren." She said, looking over to Ben.

Thyro laughed more, pulling his blaster over his shoulder.

"Come, come! I'll show you the bridge!" The pirate yelled as Rey and Kylo slowly followed.

Poe landed with the fleet of X-Wings on D'Qar. The base was emptying out. Huge transport ships were being loaded with supplies, equipment, and people. The Resistance was evacuating the planet.

They were aboard an old Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class battleship. How a gang of pirates were able to find one of these, let alone a functioning one, was beyond Ren.

"You know... A jump to Coruscant in this ship...With the general wear and tear on my men...You know...Some are traumatized by your laser swords...And because we're ignoring the bounties...We're looking for something hefty." Thyro said, looking to them both.

"You'll get your pay, pirate." Kylo hissed. He hated dealing with scum like this. He wanted to slice him down. But Rey's presence here dictated that he can't.

"We'll throw you into an escape pod, and you'll be on your own from there." Thyro said, walking them over towards an elevator.

"I expect my payment, Jedi. I am not a miracle worker. It's risky business dealing with pirates!" Thyro exclaimed, laughing again.

"The Resistance will send you payment, I guarantee it!" Rey said, a smile on her face. She did enjoy this pirate's humor.

The pirate nodded to them, before pressing the elevator button. It sent the two of them straight down. Thyro rubbed his head, walking over to the bridge. A hologram appeared. A pale man. Orange hair. First Order uniform.

"General Hux. I've caught those two Jedi you wanted. They'll be going to Coruscant. I've placed a tracker on the girl...And in the escape pod." Thyro informed the General.

Hux eyed the pirate coldly, his face showing hints of disgust.

"Good, pirate. Your payment will be processed momentarily." The General hissed.

A pirate was waiting for Rey and Kylo once the elevator stopped.

"This way." The pirate said, his voice gravely and rough.

They were escorted to yet another escape pod. This one was a tad bit larger than their last. Rey went to go in first, but Kylo stopped her, grabbing her arm. She turned to him, confused.

"Unless you want me to sit on you, I'm going in first." Kylo demanded.

Rey rolled her eyes, stepping to her side to let Kylo in first.

"Ladies first..." She mumbled as she followed him in. The pirate closed the door behind them, entering in a few commands on a terminal.

Ren sat in a chair, pulling out the safety belts.

Rey sat on his lap, and they pulled the belts around them. Ren wrapped his arms around her, and the pod was ejected from the old Federation ship. They plummeted towards the direction of Coruscant.

"Why did you choose Coruscant? What is it, anyway?" Rey asked as Ren pulled his helmet off.

Ben smiled at her.

"You'll love it. It's a planet that's pretty much an entire city." He said, holding her close to him as the pod continued its descent.

She was silent for a few moments, trying to envision what that would look like. She has never seen a city. Jakku had small villages, that's it. Takodana was dense with forests, Geonosis was pretty much Jakku without inhabitants, Ach-To was just an island, and D'Qar was a military base. She had never seen what a city could even look like.

"You think we can trust that pirate?" She asked to Ren.

Ren didn't hesitate. He shook his head immediately.

"I would trust a rancor to not eat me more than I trust those pirates. We're ditching the pod as soon as we land. I need to get in contact with the Kn- My colleagues." Ren said, fixing himself.

She laughed for a second, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"What's a rancor?" She questioned, looking up to him.

Kylo couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped his lips. He forgot how much Rey didn't know of the galaxy. He always assumed she knew it all, especially since how intelligent she really was. But no, she was still very childlike in a lot of ways. She hasn't seen the climates, planets, and species that he has.

"Well... You don't want to know..." He joked, rubbing his hands across her waist.

Their pod entered the atmosphere of the planet.

 **Thanks for reading! More on the way soon! Keep up the reviews, I love to read them!**


	13. Conflicted

The pod's emergency systems kicked into gear as they narrowly missed a building. Two large chutes jutted out of the end of the pod as they drifted lazily to the ground, on top of a roof. The door ejected itself from the pod, flying off the front of it, letting the air...And the smell of Coruscant into the pod.

Ren undid their safety belts, letting Rey jump off of him, walking out of the pod. She stretched as she walked out into the open, turning to him. He carried their gear, walking out as-well, helmet in hand.

"Smells...Weird." She informed, sniffing the air as she twirled around, taking in the sight. Coruscant was...Amazing. She could see just the city skyline in all directions, there were no breaks to it. Just city. No open fields, body of waters, nothing. Just city. Industry, entertainment, residential.

"Welcome to Coruscant...Appears we landed in the industrial sector...We need to travel lower." He informed her as he lifted his helmet onto his head.

She eyed him, shaking her head.

"Take that off. If we're going undercover, everyone will notice that 'Adam' is really Kylo Ren." She snarkily commanded. "Also, what do you mean by lower?" She asked.

He took the helmet off, taking a glance at it. He chucked it back into the pod, approaching her.

"Take the jacket off. This planet is too humid for it. And I mean lower. The city doesn't just go on horizontally...It travels deep into the planet." He stated.

It what? It was mind-boggling for Rey. How could a city travel as far as the eye can see, and then travel for what she assumed miles into the ground itself? There had to be billions of lifeforms on this planet. She cleared her mind, taking the jacket off of her. She looked down to her clothes. She still had the black robes, tunic, and pants on. She didn't like it. She wished she had her old Jedi robes.

He could sense her wants.

"Those are aboard the Finalizer...We'll have to buy new clothes, anyway. These will give us away." He stated, already starting to walk forward.

She shot him a glance as she followed.

"Reading my thoughts again?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

He chuckled, as they reached a door. He opened it, moving down a staircase.

"How can I not listen when you keep forgetting to put up your barriers, my young apprentice?" He questioned, turning back to look at her as they moved down the stairs.

She rolled her eyes, placing her mental barriers up. She needed to get better at keeping her focus, keeping those walls up.

"We need to get to the lower levels, find somewhere to lay low, and I'll go and get us everything we need." He said as they left the building, going out onto a busy market, filled with different creatures, people, and droids, all mingling about.

Rey instinctively clutched her staff around her back, walking closer to him.

He sensed her uneasiness, he gripped her hand gently as they made their way through the crowd.

 _Ben, I can help..._ She pleaded through their bond as she kept her body close to his as they walked.

 _No...I can't lose you...I need you to be safe. I don't want you to see me when...When I lose control..._ He answered, keeping a brisk pace.

They came up to what appeared to be an elevator in the plaza.

 _That's why I want to be with you! To remind you that you can be Ben Solo. That you can be in control! Like you promised!_ She continued through their bond as they boarded the elevator.

He punched one of the buttons to the lower floors, and they started to descend downwards.

He could feel his anger beginning to creep up. He loved her, but he really didn't want to talk to her right now. Not about Ben Solo. He didn't want a reminder of what Ben Solo was. Nor did he want a reminder of what Kylo Ren just did. Attacked his Rey. He should feel good about killing Skywalker. But he has the same feeling he had after he killed his...Father. He felt even more conflicted. He didn't feel stronger, he felt weaker. Was...Was it Rey? Was Rey making him weaker?

He looked to her for a moment. He felt everything he had felt before and more for her. Love, compassion, everything. But those were from Ben Solo. Not Kylo Ren...Well...He couldn't tell, not anymore.

He was so lost in thought, that when their elevator nudged to a stop, he stood there, motionless. He kept imagining what his grandfather would do. Darth Vader. Saying his name now would be considered a crime, that's how infamous the sith lord was. It struck fear into everybody. No matter how cold hearted you were, how tough of a bounty hunter, king, whatever, when someone said lord Vader, it was like turning everyone off. It was like turning out all the noise, and that one name would cause a collective shudder in fear. He wanted that. When someone said Kylo Ren, he wanted the entire room to run for cover. But what about Rey? She didn't want him like that...Well...That was who he is. If she couldn't accept him for what he is...Then her love was conditional...His was unconditional.

She nudged him a tad, holding his hand.

"Ben?" She whispered.

He shook himself from his thoughts, looking to her. He simply nodded, before pulling her forward into the lower level.

It was instantly completely different than the upper levels they were just in. It was much dirtier down here. The people and other species looked much more poorer. Droids were dirty. It looked rough. Cantinas, gentleman clubs, and other seedy businesses lined the streets.

She sensed waves of confusion coming off of Ren. Conflict. Anger. Pain. Despair. Love. Compassion. Uncertainty. She didn't know what to do. What to say. She wanted to- No needed to help him. As they walked, she looked up to him.

"Ben...Do you want to talk?" She asked as he pulled her towards another suspicious building. It appeared to be some sort of hotel.

He didn't answer as he pulled them into the hotel. He looked to the twi'lek manning the desk. He reached into his cloak, putting down some credits.

The twi'lek nodded, taking the credits. She placed down a room key, which Ren took without a word and pulled Rey forward.

Rey felt like she was a kid, being pulled around by Ren like this. She felt like he was punishing her for something she didn't know she did. How can this man have the audacity to act like this? Especially when he just killed her master and Force pushed her against his shuttle?

He came to their room, which was up on the third floor. He unlocked the door, and dropped their bags down onto the bed.

She looked around the room for a moment, then back to him.

He avoided her gaze, heading back to the door.

"Stop! Wait!" Rey said, running after him.

Kylo sighed, turning back to her.

"Stop shutting me out...We can talk...Come on." She pleaded, pulling him back into the room.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before sitting on the bed. She crossed her arms in front of him, before kneeling so she was eye level with him. She gently placed her hand on his scarred cheek.

"Come on, Ben...What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Ben slowly placed his hand on her's, before looking to her. He opened his barriers, allowing her to feel and see everything that he was conflicted with. They stared at each other for a few moments, Rey digesting everything that was revealed to her.

She slowly stood up, sitting next to him. She wrapped her arm around him, leaning her head down on his shoulder.

"Your emotions don't cause you to be weak... It's you trying to ignore having them that makes you weak..." She advised, looking to him.

He thought on what she said for a few minutes, not replying. Could that be true? Could him running from the light, ignoring his emotions like compassion and his love be weakening him? No, it can't be... The dark side is stronger than the light, it had to be. It was. She was trying to drag him to the light. He would not have it... But then again...When he did accept that he loved her...And she loved him...He felt at ease. He felt peaceful. He felt powerful. He didn't know what to think. He needed time to self reflect...Time they didn't have.

She could sense his mind whirling. Speeding with thoughts. She needed to bring him back, to focus. She leaned forward, planting a kiss onto his lips.

His mind was jerked from whatever thought he had. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, kissing back eagerly.

Hux sneered to himself as the hologram ended with those pirates. How those pirates managed to find Ren and his pet was beyond him. He walked over to another terminal, opening another holo-communication.

A man dressed in black robes answered, he was surrounded by some other men, all dressed in robes.

"We have confirmation of two high value targets moving into a sector close to your location. Operatives, move and capture. We need both, alive. HVTs are armed and dangerous, be careful. Glory to the Supreme Leader." Hux commanded.

The figure nodded, and they all raised their fists into the air.

"Glory to the Supreme Leader!" They yelled in unison as the transmission ended.

They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's lips. She eventually pulled away, causing a small groan from Ren. He wanted more...That will have to wait.

"Let's do those errands..." She whispered, face flustered.

He smiled back to her, and nodded.

 **Thanks for reading! More soon! Please leave a review, I love to read them! They really drive me to continue for you guys!**


	14. Anger

The figures approached the abandoned pod on the roof. They searched inside, finding Kylo's helmet. The lead figure brought down his hood, revealing a black mask. It had red visor eyes, and a painted on mouth.

"Sir, we found lord Ren's helmet, but that is it." One of the robed figures informed their leader.

He nodded, looking to the helmet.

"The pirate put a tracker on the girl. The girl will lead us to Ren. Find her and bring her to me." The man coldly replied, his voice altered and mechanical.

Kylo lifted up one of the bag's opening it. He held out their jackets to her.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Take them. We'll get credits for them if you can find someone willing to buy." He said.

Rey took the jackets, then followed Ren out of the hotel, yawning as she did. She was tired, it has been a long, emotional day. But she needed to stay with Ren. He was conflicted, and right now, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to make sure he made the right choices.

Kylo looked around for a moment, turning back to her. He held out some credits.

"Find us some clothes, since you didn't like what I picked out for you, you can pick it out yourself. I will find us some sort of transport and I will get food. Meet back here in an hour. Okay?" He asked, looking down to her.

She took the credits, eyeing them.

"I thought we were going to stick together?" She asked, hesitant.

He sighed, gently stroking her cheek.

"To get everything done, and quickly at that, we should split up." He advised.

It made sense. So she nodded in agreement, and they went in opposite directions. She didn't like being alone in the crowds of suspicious individuals. Some looked rough, others looked desperate. All looked like people she couldn't trust. Thus she clutched her staff close to her and tried to find a clothing vendor. She did indeed eventually find one, ran by some Quarren. She found some simple brown robes for Ben. A shame it wasn't black, he probably wouldn't like it. She giggled at herself, rolling her eyes. What is with his obsession with dark colors?

She found a simple black tunic, large pants, and brown boots to go along with the robes. She completed his outfit, but now was the hard part. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't really care, as long as it was easy to move in and wasn't all black. She continued to search through the vendor's clothing, until she found some white robes. She liked the cloth, it felt silky. It felt light. She decided on that, while keeping her black tunic. She picked some tanned pants, that felt stretchy enough to move in, and she purchased it all.

She held the new clothes tightly in a bag as she continued to walk around, letting her curiosity get the best of her. There was a food vendor, and she approached slowly. A Besalisk was serving some sort of fried meat, when the large, four armed creature looked down to the much shorter Rey.

"How much for one of those... Things?" She asked, looking at a fried piece of what appeared to be dried meat.

He eyed her for a moment.

"Five credits." His rough and garbled voice croaked.

She frowned. She only had a couple credits left. She then remembered the jackets that Ren gave her.

"I can give you two...And these jackets!" She said, holding up the two winter coats.

The Besalisk rubbed his chin, deep in thought, before he nodded. He took her two tokens and the jackets, handing the woman the piece of meat.

She took it, and walked away. It smelled greasy. It smelled like spices she didn't know. She shrugged, taking a bite of it as she walked. It tasted fairly good. Tasted like something that will bother her stomach later, but she didn't care. She was hungry, tired, and stressed. She wished for a moment that this all could end. That Ben and her can get back to her friends...Her friends! How selfish of her?! She didn't think once about them! Were they okay?! Did they escape?! Her heart sank as she thought of them. What if they didn't get out? How was Leia? Did she know about Luke? So many questions swirled in her mind, and she found herself walking down an alley. She didn't realize, but now, she was lost. Where the kriff was she?! She turned to leave the alley, but two men were blocking the path.

Kylo growled towards the slimey man who sold him some rations, but he continued on. He was able to secure them two tickets to a trip offworld, set for tomorrow morning. Now he just needed to wait for Rey, and they could finally rest. He returned in front of the hotel, and waited patiently.

The Resistance transports jumped into hyperspace, as a few were blown away by a couple First Order destroyers.

Finn sat down, weary and tired. Poe sat next to him, and other generals and officers were at the table. Leia was unconscious, but stable, in the medbay. Taking her place as grand general of the Resistance was a member who was very respected. He served for years with Leia, and was a great strategist. General Ackbar was held in the highest esteem.

The Mon Calamari spoke up.

"We are retreating to the Crait system. It has an abandoned base there that we will entrench in until our Outer Rim allies respond to our distress calls!" The Mon Calamari yelled. "We have received intel that Kylo Ren has a bounty on his head from the First Order...And Skywalker's apprentice, as-well! If we can find and capture Ren, it'll be a great bargaining chip in ending this war!" The general said sternly.

All eyes were darting around. It was risky. They wished they had Luke there to help, but he apparently was on a mission. He was attempting to find Rey, which could lead him to Ren.

"How are we supposed to capture Ren when Master Skywalker hasn't responded to our calls?!" One officer yelled, with muttering agreements from his comrades.

Poe frowned, standing up.

"Luke Skywalker is dead. I informed my squadron... Kylo Ren killed him, and kidnapped Rey." Poe spoke grimly.

The room went silent. All hope was lost. The Luke Skywalker...Was dead. What were they to do?! What can they do?! Leia, their leader, was in a coma. Luke was dead. Ackbar was the last of the old guard in command.

"No one is truly gone." Ackbar responded. "General Leia will guide us out of this disaster once she awakes. Until then, we will continue as planned. We must find the last Jedi, and we must find the vile Kylo Ren before the First Order." The general ordered.

Rey looked to the two robed men. She couldn't see their faces. It immediately sent chills down her spine. She felt uneasy. She took a few timid steps back, before turning around to run. She tripped up as she halted her advance. There were two more men in front of her.

Her heart raced. She gripped her staff tightly, pulling it from her back, holding it defensively.

"Back off! I don't have anything you want!" She yelled.

The men slowly derobed, revealing that they were wearing all black armor. It looked like stormtrooper gear, and they had black masks on. Black visors, with no mouth visible. They all pulled out metal swords, and held it straight to her.

She ignited the two blades of her saber, the dark alley glowing in a glorious purple and yellow. She slowly placed the bag down. The figures all charged her at once. She leapt into the air, landing behind the group. She twirled her saber defensively, as one ran to her, slashing his sword towards her arm. She deflected the slash, kicking the man away. To her dismay, the sword didn't get sliced in half...Their swords were made of something that had to be resistant to lightsabers. Two more took his place, she had to use both blades to block their attacks. She was getting pushed further into the alley. She used the Force, sending some garbage at one of the men, disorienting him. She jumped in the air again, trying to get behind them all.

One man reached up, grabbing her by the ankle. He swung downwards, causing her to smash into the concrete. She let out a groan as the air was forced out of her lungs. She quickly slung her blade upwards, cutting the man's body in half. He dropped to the ground, with a loud thud. The other men looked to each other, before they dropped their blades.

She was stunned. What were they doing? She wasn't happy she had to kill that man, but it was getting out of hand. She needed to protect herself. She quickly got to her feet, holding her saber outwards, ready for any trick.

The men dropped to their knees, accepting their defeat. They raised their hands, surrendering.

She slowly disengaged her dual-bladed saber, taking some steps back. She was a Jedi. Once they surrendered, she wasn't going to attack. She kept backing up until she felt herself hit into a larger body. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, with a deep chuckle. She spun around, seeing another one of the men. Before she could say anything, he slapped her hard across the face. Blood dripped from her lip as she stumbled back, dazed.

Her head. It felt dizzy. She panted, wiping the blood from her lip. She reached for her staff again, until the three men charged her from behind. They gripped her arms tightly as the third took her staff. He approached the leader, holding the staff out to him.

She struggled to release herself from their grip. One of them elbowed her again the head, and she let out a yelp. Her head pounded. It hurt so bad. She wasn't fully healed from her trama from Kylo Ren, and now these brutes were aggravating it. She felt weak. She slumped down, closing her eyes. It hurt to look around right now.

The leader smiled under his mask, inspecting the weapon.

"Take her to my ship." The leader commanded.

She was scared. What were they going to do to her?! Who were they? She didn't want to be taken, not now. They were so close to finally getting back to the Resistance. It hurt her too much, but she had to push through. She cleared her mind, and tried to calm her breathing.

 _Ben...Help... Please!_ She pleaded through their bond, praying that he received her message. She then stopped, the pain now too excruciating to continue.

Kylo Ren suddenly went tense. He looked around, his breathing erratic. He felt immense pain and fear from Rey. What was happening?! What was going on?! He cleared his thoughts, trying to find Rey. Then he heard it. He heard her message to him. Anger boiled in his blood. Who was hurting her?! He would slaughter them all. He gripped his blade tightly, and his grandfather's in his other hand. He ran as fast as he could through crowds of people, shoving and pushing people out of the way. He didn't care. He needed to find his Rey.

They dragged Rey across a couple blocks, towards some sort of carrier. A couple more men were standing guard in front of the ship. The leader carried her staff in his hand.

"Inform Hux we have the girl." The leader ordered.

Kylo ran even faster, his heart pounding. He needed her. He was a fool. He should've stayed with her. He should've been there...If something happened to her, he didn't know what he was going to do with himself. He continued to track her location via the Force. She was moving away from him. She didn't respond to his calls with their bond.

The leader nodded as the hologram ended. He turned to the other men.

"Kylo Ren should be here. Lock her in the hold, and we shall wait for him." The leader barked.

Rey felt herself being thrown into some sort of cargo hold in the ship, and she laid on the ground as the door closed. She rested, her head still throbbing. She tried to look around, but everything was duplicated in her vision. Force, Ben, where are you?!

Kylo saw a ship. Men were outside, waiting for him. He didn't care. He ignited his two blades, charging towards them.

The leader stood in front of the men, watching Kylo come closer and closer. He was about to talk, but then he realized Ren didn't care. He didn't want to talk. He only wanted to fight. He looked back to his men, nodding to them. They all came forward, readying their weapons.

Ren charged right in, not a care in the world. He slashed two men down swiftly. He started to duel with others, he was an animal. He slashed and used his strength. It was a sight to see. He was animalistic, snarling and yelling as he fought. One man landed a slash against his back. Ren acted as if it did nothing. He didn't feel it. He only felt one thing: Anger. Anger fueled him. He killed every single man, one by one. Decapitating, disemboweling, he even used the Force on one, crushing their windpipe in their body, causing the man to convulse violently on the floor.

Only one man remained, the leader.

He was anxious, he ignited Rey's staff, holding it to Kylo.

Kylo yelled, charging forward. The leader held him back as he was pushed against the ship, the purple blade locking with the blue of his grandfather's. He swung his red blade towards the leader's gut, and it slashed through. He stared wide eyed, before he fell to the ground as-well.

Kylo panted hard, looking back to the carnage. He disengaged his blades, placing them on his belt. He lifted up Rey's staff, opening the hatch to the cargo hold.

He found her on the ground, her body trembling. She had a bloody lip, and it appeared that she was in pain. He wrapped her staff around his back, kneeling down next to her.

"Rey? Hey...My little hero of the Rebellion...Are you alright? Can you hear me?" He asked nervously.

She tried to look up to him, but it hurt to move right now. She offered a small smile, her hand tentatively reaching out to him.

He gripped it gently, before he hauled her up. He held her in a cradle once again as he ran from the scene.

Hux growled to himself. The operatives weren't responding to his calls. Those fools. They thought they could take down Ren. And now, they're back to square one. The Supreme Leader won't be pleased...

 **Thanks for reading! I apologize if some parts were violent, I wanted to get across that Kylo Ren could be an animal when he was angry! Any review would be greatly appreciated, more is to come soon!**


	15. Untold Tales

Ren carried her through the streets, looking down every so often. He could feel how tired she was. The waves of pain and emotion echoing off of her. It hurt him to see her like this...And it was all his fault. She was weakened from his attack...And then he left her alone. He couldn't trust himself, not anymore. He's already screwed up twice with Rey. He needed to figure something out.

He carried her past the alley, when she mumbled something. He stopped, looking down to her. He gently pulled some hair from her face.

"What was that?" He whispered.

She groaned, shakily pointing to the alley they were next to.

"Clothes..." She croaked out.

He was confused at first. What did she mean? Then it hit him. He sent her out to buy the clothes.

"It's okay, I'll buy them..." He whispered to her, beginning to walk again.

She tried to hit his shoulder, but it more came out in a light pat.

"No...Alley..." She muttered, her head crunched against his shoulder.

Alley? What about it? He turned around, looking down the dark path. There appeared to be a bag sitting against a wall. He approached it, reaching out with his other hand to lift it up. He peered inside, seeing some clothing.

"Oh...Good. Let's get you to bed...We'll see a doctor in the morning." He said, giving her a small kiss on her head.

He carried her back to the hotel, walking inside. The twi'lek clerk eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh...She had one too many...Also a deathstick...I'm just laying her down." He lied, trying to cover up.

The twi'lek rolled her eyes, nodding to him as he left.

"Off worlders..." The twi'lek muttered.

He opened the door to the room with the Force, closing it behind him with a swift kick of his leg. He gently laid her on the bed, his hand stroking the hair out of her face.

"Will you be okay?" He asked, concerned. He reached over, using his thumb to wipe some of the blood from her lip, a frown on his face.

She tried to lightly smile.

"Yeah..." She whispered, eyes closed.

He swiftly took his clothing off, except for a pair of night shorts. He jumped into bed next to her, tentatively wrapping his arms around. He kissed the back of her neck, nuzzling against her.

She let out a soft gasp, and a gentle giggle as he nuzzled against her. She put her arms around his, pressing back against him as she eventually found herself falling asleep.

Kylo enjoyed their embrace, feeling her much smaller, lithe frame against his. Her body warmth was soothing to his aching muscles. However, there was one place that was still aching. He needed to have her. But not now. There was too much to do. She was too injured. They would have to wait. He was sick of waiting.

He slowly pulled himself from her embrace once he was sure she was asleep. He lifted up his communicator, waiting.

A hologram appeared, filled with different masked figures. They all had masks similar to his. The Knights of Ren. They all kneeled down to their leader. The man who saved them from the pitiful Jedi. From that temple all those years ago...

"I've been abandoned by Snoke and the First Order." Kylo sneered. "We'll need to reign in our Empire once again." Kylo said, keeping his voice down.

The Knights looked to each other, one of them looking up.

"Kylo... Are you suggesting we betray the First Order?" The Knight questioned.

"I'm not suggesting, Vestillio. I am commanding. I brought you all out of that temple. I saved your lives. I am your leader, not Snoke. You are mine. Do you understand me?!" Kylo almost yelled, before he realized where he was, his voice tampering down.

The Knights bowed lower.

"O-Of course, lord Ren. I apologize." Vestillio said.

"Good. You all will meet me on Tatooine. I'll send the coordinates. We'll plan from there." Kylo barked.

They all nodded, before another Knight looked up.

"What of the rumors of you running off with a girl?" The Knight asked.

Kylo turned to Rey's sleeping form, before looking back to the hologram.

"What of it, Bev Ren?" Kylo seethed.

"Isn't she a Jedi?" He asked, his comrades looking around now too.

Kylo could feel his blood boiling. How dare his Knights back talk him? He must discipline them. Rey will not get in the way. He will not let her...At all cost. They will take back the First Order, and he'll do- Wait. What was he thinking? He loved her. He would protect her. Do anything for her. Why did he just think of pushing her away?! He growled to himself.

"She's...Complicated." He simply stated, before reaching his hand out.

Bev found himself being lifted into the air, his windpipe closing. He let out gargled noises as he reached for his throat, trying to get the invisible Force away from it.

"No more back talk. Her fate will be the same as mine." Kylo ordered, before releasing the Knight.

They all quickly nodded, before Kylo ended the transmission.

He returned to the bed, wrapping his arms around her once more. He drifted off to sleep.

 _Rey felt hot. She was in a desert. It looked like Jakku...But...No wait. It wasn't. There were two suns in the sky. Jakku didn't have twin suns. Where was she? She trudged forward through the hot sand until she reached some sort of village._

 _She didn't know what came over her, but her feet seemed to know where she was going. She found herself entering a building, the smell of alcohol and the sound of music immediately flooded her senses. She was in some sort of cantina. Humans and other alien species were all mingling about. They seemed to not even notice her. However, as she walked through, she heard a voice. All the other noise seemed to dim, and she was focusing on this voice._

 _"I don't know..." The man's voice came out, his speech slurred. He sounded familiar...Who was it?_

 _She continued walking, until she came up to a table. A bearded man was slumping back, holding a glass of what she presumed to be liquor. His beard was orange, but it was greying fast. His hair was receding. But he looked so familiar...Who was it?_

 _He was talking to a woman. She had jet black hair, green eyes, and a small nose. She was smiling to the man, laughing at just about anything the guy said. Who was she?_

 _"Well, Teka, I'm not sure...I am drunk." The man informed the woman. Force, he sounded and looked so familiar?! Who was he?! Then it hit Rey. Obi Wan...That was Obi Wan. She remembered from her past visions._

 _Obi Wan appeared drunk, a frown on his face._

 _"Come on, Ben baby...It'll only be five minutes! Please a gal!" The woman pleaded, a sultry look in her face._

 _Ben? Who was Ben? That was Obi Wan..._

 _"Those days of my life are...O-Over, Teka...I have new duties..." The man coughed out, looking down to his drink. Some powder was floating in it. He looked back up to Teka._

 _"I wasn't asking, baby..." Teka purred, standing up and walking over to the aging man. She gripped his hand, pulling him from his seat. She pulled him towards a private room, locking the door behind them._

 _Rey followed, until they locked the door. She now waited. What were they doing? What did 'Teka' put in Obi Wan's drink? Why did Teka call him Ben? And why was Rey seeing this?!_

 _Eventually Teka left the room, a smile on her face. She fixed her clothes, they looked crumpled. She zipped the front of her pants, making her way back to the bar._

 _It dawned on Rey. She just watched Obi Wan get drugged...And...Oh Force...Why the kriff was the Force showing her this?! Was this some sort of mystical sick joke?! Then everything flew past her eyes...As if time was moving quickly...And now she was in another cantina. This one had windows, looking out to a large jungle. Where was she now?_

 _She saw Teka again. She had a basket, fabric covering it. She looked distraught. Almost...Sad. She held it up to a man. He had a grin on his face. He turned to his friends._

 _"We got ourselves a new slave." The man sneered._

 _"5000 credits. It's a Jedi baby." Teka barked._

 _The man rolled his eyes, flipping her the credits. He took the basket, bringing it over to his friends. A baby was inside..._

 _Teka just sold off her child?! Why would she do that?! It angered Rey. It frustrated her...Knowing that her family abandoned her, and then watching this woman abandon her own child...She was furious._

 _"Will he be okay?" Teka asked, shoving the credits into her pocket._

 _The slaver shrugged._

 _"Most survive the first steps. We'll see." The slaver snarled._

 _Everything changed. And now Rey was in a familiar place. An island. The roaring sea. It was cloudy. It was Ach-To. Just as she remembered it. She was happy. She ran to Skywalker's hut...And then it hit her._

 _Skywalker was dead. She felt the pain twinge in her heart as she thought of that. She wished her master didn't die...She wished Ben could control himself...She wished Kylo Ren didn't slaughter everyone in his wake like a monster. She sighed, sitting down inside of the hut. She held her head low, sulking to herself._

 _A hand reached out, onto her shoulder. She jerked her head up, and there were two people standing there. Luke! And...An older man. He had a grey beard. Grey hair. Jedi robes similar to Luke... It was Obi Wan._

 _"Huh?" She asked, confused, but happy to see Luke._

 _"All will make sense in good time, child...Remember, trust in the Force." Obi Wan said, giving her shoulder a squeeze._

Rey jerked her head up, waking from her slumber. She felt Ben's arms around her, and she felt relieved. She actually woke up first for once. She twisted her body, so that she was now facing him. She just observed his body and face as he slept, his face contorted into a neutral position.

She found her eyes wandering down from his face, past his neck, and to his chest. It had a few scars on it, and she timidly reached her hand out, tracing a few with her fingers. She found herself moving her hands down a tad further, resting it on his stomach. His muscles were firm under her grasp, and she traced the outlines of his abs. She had a light blush on her face as she felt the definition of his core. She felt a tingling sensation in her lower stomach, and she now knew what that feeling was. She knew she was attracted to him...But she was scared. Not of him, but of the act in itself. She didn't know what to do, and no one really taught her on the information aspect of it.

She closed her eyes for a moment, pulling herself closer to him. She smiled, before slowly reaching up, planting a kiss on his sleeping lips.

Ren almost immediately stirred from his sleep, his tired eyes looking down to her as she kissed him. He let out a soft groan, wrapping his hands tighter around her. He kissed back, before she slightly pulled away, out of breath.

"Good morning..." She whispered, her cheeks a deep red.

He smiled down to her, craning his head down to playfully bite her neck. He growled as she let out a soft gasp. He needed this girl. He wanted her so badly. He hated when she teased him like this. Giving him small bites. He wanted the full course. He continued to lightly nibble and kiss her sensitive flesh, until she found herself almost giggling and gasping from it all.

His hands swiftly moved over her body, one reaching under her tunic.

She went rigid for a moment, but relaxed as he continued his pleasurable assault.

His hand laid flat against her stomach, until he reached upwards, coming into contact with the wrap around her chest. He craned his head up, kissing her more passionately now.

She felt her breathing pick up, her heart racing. She kissed back eagerly as her hands wrapped more tighter around him.

He pulled the wrap down, his hand reaching up, cupping one of her breasts under her tunic. He felt her shudder, and instantly let out a gasp.

He grinned to himself. She really was a virgin. She knew nothing of the pleasures he could give her. He will satisfy her...He will make her scream for him. He felt himself growing hard from these thoughts, and he swiftly pushed his leg in between her's. He raised his knee up gently, it coming into contact with the crotch of her clothing.

Her breath hitched as he did this, her fingers curling into his back.

He bit her lip playfully as he began to gently press his knee against her clothed mound, eliciting a moan from her lips.

She couldn't believe it. Yes, she had played with herself before, but that was a rare occasion. She had too much to think about and do on Jakku to pleasure herself. But now, with another person, who was so expertly pressing their leg against her, she couldn't believe it. It felt great. She wanted more. She found herself grinding a tad harder after every stroke of his leg.

He groaned as she did this, his hand groping her chest. He gave one small nipple a tight pinch, allowing a surprised moan to fall from her lips.

She was driving him crazy. He was driving her crazy. They both needed each other. Ren pulled his hand out from under her shirt, and he reached over, almost ripping the tunic from her body.

She let out a surprised yelp.

"Careful! I need that!" She scolded lightly, her voice trembling.

He only grunted in response as he pulled the wrap from her body, now revealing her nude torso to him.

She blushed even more, turning away from his gaze.

He reached down, his face moving closer to her chest. He moved in to- Suddenly his communicator went off.

No one would have ever seen a more angry Kylo Ren. He was pissed. He was so close to her...To making her officially his. Claiming her, and yet another interruption stopped that.

She frowned as his communicator continued to go off, him trying to ignore it. She tapped his shoulder lightly, until he groaned. He sat up, pulling out the device.

It was a clock. It was notifying him of the time. He realized they were going to be late for their trip. They needed to leave now. He let out a deep groan, punching his hand into the bed.

She held her arm across her chest, covering herself.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, her voice at a whisper.

He shook his head. He wanted to pull her underneath him, and make her scream out his name as he pounded into her. He wanted to hear her cries of bliss and see her first time. But it would have to wait. He vowed he will see it once they finish their trip...Once they get to Tatooine.

"We have to go... I secured us our tickets off this planet...But we need to go now." He sighed out, turning to her flustered face.

She pulled her tunic over her body, disappointment seeping through their bond.

"Hey...Hey...I know, I know...Listen, I promise...Once we get to our destination...I'll take you out. We'll go on a date. Anything you want." He promised, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She smiled at him.

"A date?" She asked, before nodding.

"I'd like that..." She said.

 **Thanks for reading! More soon! Please leave a review! It makes my day to read them!**


	16. Trust Issues

"Use the 'fresher, and get changed!" Kylo yelled out to Rey as she entered the bathroom. He opened the door, holding out her bag of clothes.

She nodded to him, taking the bag, and stood there watching the door close. She proceeded to wash herself off, and change into her new clothing. She instantly liked it much better than the all black clothing that Ren had given her. It just wasn't in her nature to wear all dark colors. She liked brighter colors better. She walked out of the bathroom to see Kylo laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He turned to her, a smile on his face. He pulled himself up.

"Wow...Stunning..." He complimented, his hungry eyes looking over her body.

She lightly blushed, before she lifted up his bag, tossing it to him.

"Why didn't you change yet? Come on!" She barked.

He sighed, looking to the clothes. He didn't want to wear them. They were too...Much. For him. He didn't like the colors, he didn't want to wear brown robes...It all brought back too many memories from his time with Luke and the other Jedi. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine." He simply said, standing up.

She crossed her arms, eyeing him.

"You said we would go on a date and we can do anything I want...Well I want you to wear those clothes!" She confidently commanded, a knowing smirk on her face.

Kylo growled, looking back down to the bag, then back up to her.

"Don't make me do it myself..." Rey warned.

He grinned back to her.

"I wouldn't mind that..." He alluded.

She rolled her eyes to him.

"Pervert. Just...Please?" She asked, giving him a pouting face.

He groaned. She won. He can't say no to her. Not when she looked at him like that. It melted any ice he tried to form around his heart. Any facade of Kylo Ren would instantly be melted. He slowly but surely put on his new clothes.

Rey clapped, running to him and hugging him tightly to her.

"See? You can wear something other than black!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled, looking down to her. He noticed something. She had a necklace on...The one he gave her. It filled him with a sense of accomplishment. She was wearing his token of love. She was his. He let out a deep guttural growl as he leaned down, kissing her passionately.

She eagerly kissed back, before quickly ripping herself away from him. She was breathless, and her face was flushed.

"We can't...We have to go..." She gasped out.

He groaned, arms tense. He wanted the galaxy to pause. He wanted everything to stop. Just so he can finally push this woman against the wall, rip off her clothing, and explore her. But she was right. They had to leave. They had to go. He attached three sabers to his belt, covering them with his brown cloak. He looked to her.

She twirled her staff for a moment, before wrapping it around her back. The cloth she tied to it was burned off.

"Keep that close to you. Don't need no wandering hands trying to take it." Kylo warned, before taking her hand as they left the room.

They made their way out of the hotel and towards what appeared to be a large freighter. People were boarding, showing a droid outside their tickets. Kylo took out two tickets, and they were quickly allowed to board.

Kylo dragged Rey towards the front of the freighter, in a private room he was able to secure with their premium tickets. He pulled her inside, swiftly locking it behind them.

"Where are we going? You never told me." She said, sitting down on a chair.

He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her tightly.

"Tatooine." He stated.

She sat in silence for a moment. Tatooine. Luke told her that was where he grew up...Twin Suns...Wait. Twin Suns. Desert. Her dream last night...Was she on Tatooine?

"Ben..." She said, staring at the ground.

He looked to her.

"Yeah?" He questioned as the ship began to take off.

"How did Obi Wan die?" She asked, turning to face him.

Obi Wan? Why was she asking him this? Did she have another vision? He told her to tell him when she did...Was she hiding things from him? Well...He hid certain things from her that he didn't want her to see...But it bothered him when she did it to him.

"Why? Did you have another vision?" He questioned, his eyes searching her face.

She opened her barriers to him, closing her eyes. They both relived the dream she had last night. She eventually opened her eyes, looking back up to him.

The Force was trying to show her something. And she saw Luke and Obi Wan. Of course his uncle would still meddle in their affairs, even after he struck him down. And he had no clue about who Teka was, or about the events of Obi Wan's life. Luke never shared too much personal history with him. An idea popped into his head. What if they meditated on the matter? Maybe more will become clear. Perhaps he could invade her mind during the process...Perhaps he could try to search for more answers...No. She didn't like that. She wouldn't want him to invade her mind like that. His curiosity was killing him. He found his anger levels rising. He wanted to slam his fists into the wall, ignite his saber, and slash it down. She was hiding things from him. She knew more than she was letting on. Why was Obi Wan trying to contact Rey?! And why was Luke still interfering?! He found himself breathing harder, hands curling into fists.

Rey hated seeing Kylo like this. He was losing control of his temper. She instinctively nudged a little further away from him. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's...Probably nothing..." She tried to calm him down.

Kylo stood up, pacing back and forth, until he turned to her, an accusing expression on his face.

"Why have you been talking to Luke?! I don't want to hear anymore about this Obi Wan business. You want to know about him?!" Kylo almost yelled. "He was a Jedi. That's it. And Jedi are-" Kylo cut himself off.

Rey glared at him. Her anger now rising. She hated when he acted like this. Like a brat. A child who couldn't handle things not going their way.

"Are what?!" She yelled, standing up, her eyes piercing into his.

"Nothing...Forget it..." He said, turning away from her.

She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry...I went off..." Kylo eventually explained, turning back to her.

She continued to glare, before her expression softened. Ben was back. She hated how quick he could switch like that. One moment, the loving and caring Ben. The next, he was in rage mode with Kylo.

She let out a sigh, walking to him, holding his hands tightly.

"How long are we going to stay on Tatooine?" She asked, staring up.

He looked away from her gaze for a moment. He didn't have an answer. They needed to stay for as long as possible. He needed to wait for his Knights.

"I'm not sure. I- We...We need to wait there for someone." He simply stated.

Now he was hiding things from her. Rey glared again, gently nudging against his mind.

He quickly shut her out, his barriers tall and firm.

She pressed harder now, a frown coming over her face.

Kylo pressed back, eyes glaring down to her.

"Stop!" Kylo commanded.

She eventually did, panting out of exertion.

"Why can't you stop hiding and just tell me what is going on?!" She exclaimed, exasperated over it all.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Because you won't want to be with me if I told you..." He explained, his voice low.

She frowned more, hugging him tightly as he said it.

"Just tell me...I promise it won't change my opinion of you..." She whispered.

He cleared his throat.

"My Knights of Ren...They're...Old Jedi that believed in the ways of the dark side...They came with me after we...We destroyed the temple. They'll be meeting me there...And we have to plan." He explained, his hands stroking her back as he talked.

She shook her head, looking to the ground. Old Jedi. Jedi from Master Skywalker's temple...Ones that helped him destroy it.

"Ben... I am a Jedi. I will be a Jedi...I can't...I'm not going to be whatever it is that your Knights of Ren are." She said, pressing her face against his chest.

"I know." He simply answered back.

It was a long ride. The freighter wasn't the fastest ship in the galaxy, and they finally arrived on Tatooine after almost a day. As they stepped off the freighter, a few stormtroopers were there, checking identification papers.

 _Shit...Wait...We can't get checked..._ Kylo worriedly said through their bond.

 _I've got an idea...Trust me, please..._ Rey responded, heading straight towards the checkpoint.

FN-3434 waved past an old man when a couple approached. They both had their hoods up. He wouldn't blame them, the sun was beating down on everybody.

"Identification papers, please." He said in a monotone altered voice.

Rey flashed him a smile, subtly waving her hand.

"You do not need to see our papers." Rey said.

FN-3434 was in a daze. His mind was under control. He repeated what she said.

"We do not need to see your papers..." He said.

"Move along, move along..." She replied.

"Move along! Move along!" He copied, in a trance.

 _See?_ Rey said through their bond, walking past the checkpoint.

 _Impressive._ Ben said, holding her hand as she took point.

Hux waited patiently in the bridge of the Finalizer. He had a plan. He knew Ren didn't want anyone touching his pet. He was overly protective of her. And he will use that to their advantage. They just needed to find their location, and they'll be able to enact their plan.

A very tall, shiny stormtrooper walked into the bridge. She had a black cape, with a red highlight following the edges of the cape. Her armor was chrome. Captain Phasma.

"Sir." She said in an accented voice.

Hux offered a grin, walking towards her.

"You always wanted a promotion, correct?" Hux allured.

Phasma stood silent for a moment, before giving him a nod.

"Then you have your mission details. Get me the girl." He commanded.

Phasma nodded again, swiftly leaving the bridge.

Hux turned to the monitor, an evil grin on his face.

 **I know it was a bit short and a tad fluffy, but there is more to come very soon! Please leave a review, I love reading them! Any constructive criticism would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Never Truly Gone

The hot sun was beating down on both of them as they entered Mos Eisley. Kylo would never admit it, but he was thankful that Rey picked him out clothes that weren't all black. He was sure he would be actually dying if he was wearing black at the moment. He couldn't believe she lived in a climate like this for nineteen years. Why did she stay so long? He couldn't last out here for nineteen minutes. The sand was already getting into his boots. He knew it'll take months to eventually get the sand out of his boots, no matter how many times he shook them out. He looked to her as they walked. She was walking as if it was metal under her. As if she was strolling down a street. It took her almost no effort to tread across the sand. For him, it felt like he had to plunge his foot through the surface with every step. He was already sweating.

"Rey...Wait up..." He yelled out to her as she kept up her pace, whereas he was slowing down.

She turned to him, holding back some laughter. She returned to him, a smirk on her angelic face.

"You don't have your sand legs!" She joked.

He rolled his eyes to her, gripping her hand once again.

"Whatever. We need to find somewhere to crash." He exclaimed, looking around.

She shrugged, looking with him. The buildings were all tanned. They didn't have too much distinguishable features. It would be difficult checking each one for a place to stay. Then it dawned on her.

"Ben...How many tokens do we have left? Do we even have enough?" She questioned.

He felt a pocket for a moment.

"Leave all of those worries for me. I will handle any...Problems." He replied coldly.

"Handle?...With a lightsaber?..." She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He chuckled, giving her cheek a soft caress.

"No!...No. With the Force. Anyway...Let's find somewhere to stay." He told her.

They both went off into the town, looking for shelter.

Phasma sat in her quarters. She had her armor off, and her helmet. It revealed her icy blue eyes, pale complexion, and blonde hair. She was mindlessly tapping away at a datapad. How the kriff was she supposed to find Ren and his pet?! They were last seen on Coruscant...But she knew they were smarter than they let on. They most likely left the planet already. She needed a way to find them...To draw them out...Then an idea popped into her head. What if she kidnapped a Resistance member? But then she is back to square one. They don't know where the Resistance went. They escaped the D'Qar attack, and hyperspaced away. It'll take months of interrogations, surveillance, and spy networks to uncover the new location of the Resistance base. She growled, chucking the pad away.

"Impossible..." She scoffed.

What if she offered herself as prisoner?...It could work...She offers a surrender to the Resistance...They capture her...Then she could escape and kidnap one high ranking member...Then draw out his pet. The pet will lead the First Order to him. And then the Supreme Leader could decide their fate. Phasma smiled to herself as she formulated her plan. She quickly threw her gear on, and her helmet.

"Hux. I have an idea." Phasama commed in as she left her quarters.

Ren was panting. His clothes were soaked with his sweat. He looked as if he ran a marathon...Trying to keep up with this desert fox was going to give him a heart attack. She was so swift on her feet. It boggled his mind. How was it possible for a person to walk this fast on sand, and not be dying?! She barely broke a sweat. They searched every corner of the space port until the finally came onto a small hotel. The rooms were cheap, even the more 'higher class' ones...If you could call it that. Once they reached their room, it was barely furnished. A small bathroom, with a 'fresher that didn't have water usage. A small bed. A cabinet. And a small table. This was premium?

Kylo scoffed to himself as he plopped a bag down on the bed. He looked over to her. She didn't seem unimpressed. Well...It made sense. If you lived in an AT-AT for nineteen years of your life, he'd assume this would be a major upgrade.

She looked over to Ren, and let out a laugh.

He looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You! You look like you went swimming!" She joked, eyeing his sweaty clothes. His hair was matted with perspiration and sweat dripped from his forehead.

He rolled his eyes to her, growling.

"Listen here you desert fox, not everybody lived in a desert for their life." He scolded, crossing his arms.

Desert fox? Another nickname he coined...She enjoyed them.

She laughed more, plopping down on the bed as once he crossed his arms, he revealed the stains underneath his arms.

"Not funny..." He growled out.

She wiped her eyes, catching her breath.

"If Tatooine is anything like Jakku, you'll find relief at night." She advised.

It dawned on him. Soon it'll be night. He had yet to send his message to his Knights. All time wasted would be giving the First Order more time to find them. He needed to contact them.

She could sense his sudden shift. She was beginning to be able to notice his emotional tendencies. His subtle shifts.

"What's wrong?" She asked, nervous.

He shook his head, sitting next to her.

"Nothing...I have to send a message to those...Knights." He exclaimed, looking over to her as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

She nodded knowingly. She reached up, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'll leave if you want...So you could do it in private..." She implied.

He shook his head.

"I'll go out. Stay here." He ordered as he lifted himself from the bed, leaving the room.

Ren proceeded to contact his Knights, sending an encrypted message, holding their coordinates. He eventually returned to the room, to find Rey talking to someone...

As Ren left the room, Rey sat up on the bed. She reclined her back against the headstand of the bed, closing her eyes. It was stressful. Having to deal with Kylo when he lost control. Her head felt a lot better than what it was a couple days ago. She knew she must've had a concussion or something. The guilt began washing over her. She isn't the First Order's prisoner anymore. She isn't Kylo Ren's prisoner...She is now running off with Ben. She missed her friends. Finn. Poe. Leia. The Resistance. She needed to find out if they escaped. She didn't feel a...A disturbance in the Force...They must've escaped. They had to have. She would've felt them...Perish...Like...Like Luke. She felt her eyes watering up. Luke. She missed him. When it was just him and her on Ach-To...At least when he did feel like opening up...He would reveal stories to her. They filled her with excitement and awe...How Luke and...And Han dressed up as stormtroopers in the Death Star...And he saw Leia...And what she said to him?

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" Leia asked him.

Luke would then take his helmet off, revealing his identity and his intent. Then he explained the trash compactor...And then them escaping...He never mentioned Obi Wan. Was he even alive at that time? All she knew was that Obi Wan was a Jedi, and that's it. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Luke. He taught her how to swim. How to fish. Begun her training as a Jedi. She appreciated him so much...Everything he did for her...And she knew it pained him to do it...To push himself into that risk of losing another pupil...Like Ben. And his smile...He smiled to her when Ben- No...That was Kylo. When Kylo struck him down.

She felt more tears come down her face until a knowing hand suddenly was placed against her shoulder. She felt a presence. It wasn't Ben...Her eyes shot open.

 _Luke smiled to her._ He was...Ghostly. She felt his Force presence...And he seemed to have a...A mystical aura around him.

"L-Luke?!" She almost yelled.

 _He winked to her, taking a seat next to her on the bed._

 _"Do you love him?" He asked, looking to her._

She felt more guilt and shame wash over her, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"...Y-Yes..." She muttered.

 _Luke smiled more, his hand gently squeezing her shoulder._

 _"Then there's hope for him. I once believed the same as you. I loved my father. And I was scared...That I was betraying my friends. The Rebellion. But...I got to him...And then he saved me. There's still light in Ben. I couldn't find it. I couldn't get it...Not even Han...But you Rey...I know you can...And will." Luke said._

Rey wiped her tears away, looking to him.

"How?...How can I, master?! He...Sometimes he can be a monster...I don't know!" She wanted to cry out. She hated having to deal with all these emotions at once.

 _"Trust in the Force, young one. It will guide you." Luke said. He stood up, his back to her._

 _"Oh...And...May the Force be with you." He simply said as he disappeared in thin air._

She was about to respond when the door slammed open.

A very angry Kylo Ren was standing there, eyes glaring.

 **Thanks for reading! More soon! And God, I love reading any review you leave! So please leave one!**


	18. Passion

**Warning! This chapter is pretty much all smut! If you wish to skip it, you won't be missing too much of the actual story! However, if you do wish to read, I hope you all enjoy!**

"Who were you talking to?!" Kylo yelled, stomping towards her.

She wiped her watery eyes, looking back to him. She stood up, crossing her arms.

"A friend. Why do you care?" She implored.

He growled, fists curling.

"Rey...What did he tell you?!" Kylo hissed.

He knew. He knew she was talking to Skywalker. Somehow...Did he sense his presence?

"Nothing..." She lied, eyeing him.

Kylo felt his own eyes watering up. What did his uncle tell her?! Did he tell her about his misdeeds? Will she leave him now? Did he tell her about all the people he killed? He regretted it all. His uncle must've told her everything.

She could sense his fears. His panic. He wasn't angry at her, nor Skywalker. He was angry at himself. He was fearful... Scared of losing her. She reached out, placing a hand on his scarred cheek.

"He just told me to trust in the Force. Something that I think you should too..." She exclaimed.

He closed his eyes, his hands now reaching to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Please...I've done so much...Don't leave me..." He pleaded.

She hugged back, closing her eyes too. She knew what Kylo Ren did. What he could do, and what he has done. But Ben Solo didn't do that. Any of that. Ben Solo may never come back to who he used to be...He'll always have that dark edge...But she could at least try bringing more of his light out.

"I'm not. Because you're coming with me. Like you promised. We're going to see Leia. And we will grieve for Luke." She sternly commanded, rubbing his back.

He choked up. Those names. It hurt to think about them. He didn't respond, he just held her tightly. He hated his weakness. He should be able to scoff at such an idea. But he couldn't. Not when his Rey wanted it. He couldn't say no to her...Especially when he promised her.

"Now...You want to watch the sunset?" She asked, looking up to him.

He looked back down to her. The sunset? It seemed arbitrary. But if she wanted it...

"Lead on." He said, gripping her hand now.

She led him out of the hotel. They leaned against the wall of the building, watching the twin suns gradually get lost over the horizon.

It was beautiful. She loved it. It was exactly how Luke had described it. She wished she could see this every night. But they had important matters to attend to.

Kylo looked from the horizon to her. She looked stunning. He knew what he wanted. He reached down, locking his lips to her.

She kissed back slowly, enjoying the moment between the two.

He hungrily shoved her against the wall, his hands reaching for her hips. His fingers gripped the tender flesh tightly as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, causing her to let out an unexpected moan.

He rubbed her hips roughly, until he lifted her up against the wall, breaking their kiss. He craned his head downwards, biting at her neck.

She let out a gasp, before gently pushing him away.

"Inside..." She moaned out.

He growled again, gripping her hand tightly as he pulled her inside the hotel, into their room.

Once the door closed, he was back at her. He pulled at her clothes roughly. He wanted her. Badly.

She helped him take her clothes off, revealing her nude form to him.

His eyes were locked to her body. He licked his lips in anticipation, before he swiftly came at her again. He kissed her passionately as his hand went to grasp at one of her breasts.

Her heart was racing. She felt hot. She needed this man right now. She loved everything he was doing to her. She wanted more. Needed it. She knew she was aroused. Her purity was pulsing for his touch.

He began to rip his own clothes off, before she dragged him onto the bed. He rolled them both over, so that she was on top of him. He reached up, his mouth locking onto one of her pebbled nipples.

She was breathing hard. Her hands clutched his hair tightly. All of this was new to her. And it was all fantastic.

He removed his mouth from her nipple with a loud popping sound. He looked to her face. It was blushed, her eyes closed. He bit his lip. He was ready for her. He never felt himself more hard than now. He flipped them over again, so she was laying on the bed.

He kissed her neck again, positioning himself at her entrance. She clutched his back now, trembling.

She was afraid, but ready. She knew it was going to hurt. At least at first. He looked to her, eyes trying to reassure her.

She gave him a simple nod.

"Slow..." She whispered out to him.

He nodded, his head teasing her folds. He hissed as he slowly entered her forbidden palace. It was tight, warm, and felt absolutely amazing.

She let out a loud gasp, her hands digging into his shoulders. She was panting now, toes curling in. Her eyes were closed tightly. It hurt.

"Are you okay? W-We can stop..." He whispered, concerned.

She shook her head.

"Ke...Keep going..." She croaked out.

He kissed her lightly on the lips as he began to enter further. He continued slowly until he finally was fully encompassed within her. It was stunning. He had sex with others before, but no one he actually loved. But he loved her...And somehow, it made it ten times better.

She felt filled. She felt like she was stretched, going to be split in half. He held her in an embrace, keeping them still, allowing her to adjust to his length.

He eventually began to pull out halfway, then push back in.

What was painful was turning into something she couldn't have ever dreamed...It felt like her entire body was pulsing with energy. Electricity coursed through her veins as every part of her body seemed alive. As he began to pick up his speed, she couldn't help the small cries and moans she was letting out.

It pleased him to hear her. To hear her whimper and cry under him. He wanted to hear more. He grinned as he picked up the pace, driving his full length into her now.

She screamed out as he did so, arching up to plant her head against his shoulder. He held her there as he pounded into her.

It was too much. It felt so good. Pure bliss. She moaned over and over again, before shrieking.

"B-Ben!" She yelled out as she felt waves of pleasure crash through her body. She had reached an orgasm...But she knew she wasn't done. She thrashed against him as he continued.

He groaned as he felt her walls inadvertently squeeze around his manhood once she came. It was becoming too much. He pulled out, gasping. He needed to stop. He didn't want it to end..Not yet.

He swiftly lifted her up, crashing back down on the bed. She was now straddling his waist, before she lifted herself up on her knees. She readied over him, before he pulled her straight down onto his manhood.

She let out a loud moan as he did so, he gripped her tanned hips as he thrusted upwards into her.

She couldn't help the noises she was making. Her eyes were closed. Her face was contorted into an expression of pure bliss. She loved everything he was doing. She could feel herself already coming towards her next orgasm. She held on tight, before she couldn't stop it anymore. She squirmed and trembled as her body was rocked with another powerful orgasm.

He screamed out too, pumping his full length into her as he came, his cock erupting his hot seed into her. He held her like that, before she collapsed onto him.

They were both sweaty. Tired. They were breathing hard. That was amazing. It was the best thing they both have felt. He eventually pulled himself from her, and held her close to him. Neither of them had a care in the galaxy right now.

As they drifted off to sleep, Kylo's eyes shot open. Oh no. He...He was a fool. He didn't...He didn't have protection...His heart pounded. He wasn't ready to be a father. She wasn't ready...He needed to ensure there was no chance of her becoming pregnant. He slowly pulled himself from her sleeping form. He wrapped a blanket around her, before he pulled his clothes on. He needed to find a solution. There had to be a clinic around there.

 **Thanks for reading! More soon! Sorry to those who didn't want smut! Any review would be appreciated!**


	19. Knights of Ren

It didn't take too long for Kylo to find what he was looking for. He knew seedy places like that cantina would have it, especially on this planet. He eventually returned to their room, Rey still softly asleep.

He looked at the two white pills in his hand, kneeling next to the bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Hey sweetheart...Wake up...I got some medicine for you..." He whispered.

She groaned in her sleep, trying to nudge him away, before she groggily opened her mouth.

"What?..." She huffed out, not wanting to wake up.

"Chew these...It's to prevent any...Disease from this planet." He lied.

She didn't open her eyes, but just opened her mouth a tad wider.

He gently dropped the tablets into her mouth, and she tiredly chewed them. She didn't really care what they were. She wanted to go back to sleep. Every part of her body was aching.

He smiled once she finished, a sense of relief flooding through him. They dodged a bullet. He needed to be more careful with her. She was too naive, too innocent, and he took advantage of that. He didn't mean to...But his hunger and lust was too great for him to resist. And he was sure she enjoyed it as much as he did...But he knew she didn't know much about what they just did. Nor the ramifications of what could've been...If it weren't for those pills.

He rolled his eyes, quickly pulling his clothing off. It didn't matter now. It was over. She'll be fine. He'll be fine. There was no need to worry about any of it anymore. He pulled himself under the blankets with her, pulling her sleeping form close to him. He planted a kiss on the back of her head, and drifted off to sleep himself.

The transporter hurled itself into empty space. Phasma knew the Resistance had cells working in the Outer Rim. She could tick off any one of them to get to her target. She set a distress signal on her transporter, and waited patiently.

Kylo's eyes shot open. It was morning. He looked down to his Rey, who was still sleeping. She loved to sleep in his arms. He loved that she did. Her face was pressed against his chest, arms lazily wrapped around him. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead, before he pulled himself from their embrace. He looked to his clothes, rolling his eyes. He was glad the Knights of Ren were bringing him a spare outfit. These colors didn't suit him. And while he did like Rey in black...She looked amazing in these mixed colors. The white cloak and robes. The black tunic. Tanned pants. It fit her well. Suited her. He pulled on the brown robes she got him, fastening his boots and other parts of his outfit. He folded her clothes neatly, placing it on his spot in the bed. He then went into their bag, pulling out a ration and small canteen. He placed the items down next to her clothes. He turned to the door, leaving her and the room.

Rey found herself waking up slowly. Her eyes were heavy, and she found that when she lifted herself up into a sitting position, her body ached and felt sore. The memories of the night flooded her mind, causing a blush to deepen her cheeks. But right now, she needed to shower. She wanted to feel the water- Wait. She remembered. The 'fresher here didn't have access to water. Great. She pulled herself from the bed with a groan, walking slowly with a grimace on her face to the 'fresher. She stood in it, and waited while the cleansing air that sprayed from the sonics of the machine wrapped around her body a few times. It was nothing compared to actual water. But they didn't have that luxury right now.

She left the 'fresher and dressed herself. A smile was on her face when she saw her clothes were neatly folded on the bed, with a ration and some water. Ben. He left it for her. Wait. She just realized now. Where was Ben?

 _Ben?_ She reached out into their bond.

Kylo flinched. He could see the cloaked ship slowly descending onto the sand in front of him. His Knights have arrived. And now she was contacting him. He knew he should've left a note or something.

 _Busy._ He responded, swiftly closing his barriers, building them high. He couldn't talk to her right now. Not when his Knights were approaching. They were Force sensitive. Not nearly as powerful as himself...Or as powerful as that little fox in his room. But they could still sense his thoughts if he wasn't careful. He knew he wouldn't be able to juggle communicating with her through their powerful bond, hiding that bond, and hiding his emotions all the while talking in a commanding tone and demeanor to his subordinates. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Now was the time.

Rey felt the barriers close, and a frown came over her face. Busy? With what? Then it dawned on her. His friends. Or...Well...Probably not friends. She figured he wouldn't see them that way. His Knights. Why did he have to meet them in secret? Not that she cared, but why hide himself from her? She hated when he did things like this. Hide from her. Try to keep things away from her. She knew there was more to it. But she trusted him...She thought. Perhaps. Maybe. It depends. No...She trusted him.

Rey lifted her staff in the air, slinging it around her back. The ache in her body was becoming dulled, so that was good. But she knew she liked how she felt. It was Ben afterall that made her feel this way. She laughed to herself, before she too left their hotel room. Since she had time to kill, why not explore more of the city?

There were twelve or so Knights. They all immediately kneeled in front of their leader, Kylo Ren. Before they said anything, one Knight in the middle lifted up a set of clothes for Kylo. Another lifted up his helmet. Kylo nodded to the bunch, before he took the clothes and helmet. He didn't care. They knew not to question him. He changed right in front of them, swiftly at that. He donned his helmet, and felt at ease.

The Knights kept their head bowed low.

"It's good to see you all could make it. Rise." He commanded, his voice altered.

They all lifted up on command. One Knight took a step forward. They were thinner than the rest, slightly shorter too.

"Sia Ren." He said, eyeing the female Knight in front of him.

"My lord...We all were very worried about you. But... We can sense another...Presence on this planet. The Jedi..." She said, voice altered.

Kylo knew he had to explain about Rey.

"That is my young apprentice. I have taken her under my wing and she will be a great tool for us to use." He stated, however he hated when he referred to her as a tool. An item. A thing for him to manipulate and use. She was much more than that. She was nobody's thing. Tool. She was too strong and too stubborn to ever be degraded as such. And he loved her for that.

"Speaking of which. Sia. You will be accompanying me. You will help train her." He stated. He knew he could trust Sia. She was one of his oldest allies. He could train Rey everything, but there was one thing lacking. Another female to talk to her. He knew Rey needed someone of the same gender to help her with her issues...Things she didn't understand. He couldn't do it. Not when he couldn't be with her all the time, which he hated. He wished he could be with her for every minute of every day. He let his imagination paint a small picture for him in his head. Rey would clutch to him every night. They would joke and relax all day. Live peacefully. But that was a fool's dream right now. He needed Sia.

Sia simply nodded, returning to the line.

"As for the rest of you. We will begin planning our next moves. Carefully. We need to strike back against the First Order. We will talk more tonight. I want the ship to remain cloaked. You all need to blend in. Split up. When the time is right, you all will be contacted, and we will meet back here. Sia, on me." Kylo demanded. Immediately the Knights dispersed into the dunes of the desert, some heading back to the ship, some to the city, and some to the miles of empty sand.

Sia followed Kylo as they walked back to the city. It was silent until finally she decided to break that.

"You know you could train her in everything that she needs, and more, so why do you need me?" Sia questioned.

Kylo sighed, turning to his old friend.

"My apprentice...Rey... She's..." Kylo fought himself for the words. He found himself tense. Straining.

Sia knew her friend well. She knew Kylo like a book. He was struggling to reveal something to her. Judging by how tense he was...It was something that Sia knew she needed to keep to herself.

"Rey...Isn't just my apprentice. I love her. We...We have a bond in the Force." He explained. "And I need...Someone like you...To help her in things she...Doesn't get." He tried to get across.

Sia eyed him, crossing her arms. The dark sith-wanna-be loved another person? She knew he had a soft side to him. This Rey must be something for her to get the Kylo Ren into a state like this. For him to throw away his allegiance to the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Kylo sighed.

"She's...Nineteen. And from Jakku. I want you to help her...You know. Get better acquainted with what females of other planets do and wear and such..." He said.

"Nineteen? Jakku? And I can sense her powers surging from her from all the way across the city? You really found something here..." Sia teased.

"You want me to help her how? Train her to act like a lady?" Sia growled.

Ren shook his head.

"Help her with...You know. When she is emotional. And I'm not there...Or when she needs to talk to somebody..." He tried.

Sia began to laugh, hard. She now understood what Kylo wanted of her. He didn't want her 'training' Rey. Nor did he want her teaching Rey etiquette or anything of the sort. He wanted her to be Rey's friend.

"You want her to have girl friends?" Sia alluded.

Kylo sighed, nodding his head. He felt bad for her. Whenever he left her, he would sense her loneliness. She was all alone without him. And that was partially his fault. She did have friends. More than him. People who cared for her. But those fools are not accessible right now. So this will be the next best thing.

Rey found herself wandering throughout the city, her cloak around her body. She pulled her hood up after some men stared at her, with intentions that she would rather not think about. She continued throughout the streets until she came across a building. It looked familiar. Had she been there before? She walked closer, slowly entering the door. The sound of music...And the smell of smoke and alcohol hit her nostrils. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her eyes were wide. It was. It was the cantina. That dream she had. And now the very same building. This...Had to be a coincidence. Had to be.

She found herself timidly walking through the drunken creatures and people of the bar, until she came across one of the empty booths. That was where the Obi Wan man was. When he was drugged. By...Teka. She was so lost at staring at the booth, she didn't realize someone approaching her. They placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch in surprise and jerk her body around.

"Missed me, Jedi?"

Thyro Ohnaka was standing there.

 **Thanks for reading! More will be on the way! I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Any review at all will be greatly appreciated!**


	20. Power

Rey eyed the pirate. What was he doing here? Did he follow them? How did he know where they went?

Thyro removed his hand from her shoulder, crossing his arms, a smile on his leathery-skin.

Rey gently dusted off her shoulder, until her fingers came into contact with a small disk. She removed it, looking at it.

"Hey...This is a tracker...What are you doing?!" Rey scolded, now glaring at the pirate. He just attempted to plant a tracker on her shoulder.

"Well, you know us pirates! Most trustworthy bunch!" Thyro snickered.

Rey continued to glare, now crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why are you here?! What do you want? Are you trying to bid us off to the highest buyer again?" She accused.

Thyro held his hands out, shaking his head.

"No, no! I own this cantina! I run multiple operations! Of course, my main project is on Florum...But hey! Like my father used to say...Go to the Outer Rim for profits, not for morals!" Thyro chuckled.

Rey didn't trust this pirate. He was too nonchalant.

"Listen! Let me buy you a drink!" Thyro said, snapping his fingers behind him towards the bartender.

"Hey! Get me two of the death drinks!" He commanded, looking back to the smaller Jedi in front of him.

The what? The death drinks? Yeah, she'll have to pass on those. She isn't looking to get drunk anyway. Or dead.

"I should go." Rey simply stated, already pushing past Ohnaka, towards the exit.

"But Jedi! Wait!" Thyro tried, running after her. He gripped her arm, before she roughly turned around, slapping his hand away from her.

"Don't touch me. What do you want?!" Rey seethed. He was getting on her nerves. She wasn't in the mood.

He turned back to the bar, lifting up two glasses. He held one to her.

"Drink! Let's celebrate your...Freedom!" He joked, taking a sip of the strong liquid.

Rey eyed the glass in front of her. An idea came to her. Thyro owned this cantina...Could he explain the events of that night with Obi Wan? Maybe he can reveal more information on that Jedi and Teka. Maybe he knew of the two. She cautiously took the glass, and gave it a sniff. It reeked of pure alcohol. Something that caused her to gag.

Thyro laughed loudly, drinking the rest of the contents of his glass. She brought the glass to her lips, giving it a small sip. Which also caused her to gag and cough. It tasted horrible.

"Thyro. Do you know who a woman named Teka was?" Rey questioned.

The pirate shrugged.

"I know many people, Jedi. Information isn't cheap..." He alluded.

Rey growled. She didn't have credits on her. She looked back down to her drink for a moment, then back up to him.

"I don't have any money." She said.

"Well...There are other ways of payment..." Thyro exclaimed, giving her a wink.

Rey was done. This pirate was the lowest of the low. She reached forward, using the Force to begin closing the pirate's windpipe. She could feel her anger and resentment flowing through her. It felt good. It felt powerful.

Thyro struggled, dropping his empty glass. The cantina went quiet, everyone staring at the scene. He was choking, desperately clasping at his throat.

Rey's eyes burned with fury. She dropped her drink, bringing the pirate closer to her.

"Tell. Me. About. Teka." Rey growled out, a hint of orange in her hazel eyes.

Thyro squeezed at the invisible Force clutching at his throat. He wheezed out, eyes bulging. He nodded his head in panic.

She released him, eyes burning a hole through him.

"I...Teka was a smuggler...A simple slut. My grandfather and her worked together!" He coughed out, rubbing his throat.

Rey continued to stare daggers at the pirate.

Kylo felt a sudden shift in the Force. It felt extremely dark. Filled with rage. He opened his barriers, reaching out for Rey. He could feel her anger surging within her. He needed to find her before she did something she would regret. He turned to Sia, but she gave him a knowing nod. She also felt the shift.

Kylo took off, using the Force to locate Rey.

Sia followed close behind.

"You know more. Tell me!" Rey yelled.

The air was tense. No one dared to move in the cantina.

Thyro shook his head.

"You are asking a lot from me, Jedi!" Thyro retorted.

Rey screamed, lifting him back up with the Force. She roughly pushed him against the wall, holding his body against it. The wall began to groan and crack from the pressure.

He shrieked in fright as he was shoved against the wall, fighting to break from her invisible hold, to no avail.

She began to choke him again, this time, with intent to kill. Her fist was curled tightly, her other hand using the Force.

His vision was fading. He felt light headed. Everything was spinning. He felt tired. He should sleep. Let it all go. Yes...

"Rey! Stop it!" Kylo screamed as he ran through the door. Sia waited outside.

Rey turned to Ren, immediately dropping the pirate to the floor. She was shocked, the orange glint in her eyes swiftly fading back to their normal hazel color. She looked back to Thyro, who was laying on the floor. What did she do? What came over her?

Kylo approached her swiftly, grabbing her arm roughly as he tugged her out.

Rey was ashamed. She let her anger and outrage consume her. Let it turn her into something she's not. She hung her head in shame as Kylo continued to drag her back towards the hotel. Sia followed from a distance. She knew Kylo would want his privacy. It was strange. She would think Kylo would want his apprentice to use the dark-side.

Kylo slammed the door behind them as he let go of Rey, glaring down at her.

She held her arm timidly, not able to look up at him.

"What were you doing?! Huh?!" Kylo yelled.

Rey closed her eyes tightly, guilt, shame, and all the other emotions pounding at her heart.

"Answer me!" Kylo barked.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rey tried, her voice low.

"Do you know how close you were to the dark side? You were about to lose yourself in it! Huh?! How would that be? How would Luke feel to see you doing that?!" Kylo raged.

Rey felt the pain and guilt at hearing Luke. She would've disappointed him. A tear rolled down her cheek as she was scolded by Kylo.

"I don't...I don't know what came over me..." Rey said, not having the courage to look at him.

"Look at me!" Kylo commanded, ripping off his helmet. It didn't even register with Rey that he had his old outfit back on. She was too ashamed with herself to even notice.

She nervously looked up to him, her eyes watery, filled with fear and shame.

"Control yourself. I don't want to see you ever doing that again. I...I can't lose you. Not like that. It might seem enticing...But that isn't you. Do you understand me?!" Kylo barked, glaring into her eyes. He knew he was being rough with her, but he couldn't hold back. When he saw her doing what she did against that pirate...It filled him with dread. Her eyes. That image will be burned into his head forever. The orange in them. The evil. Dark side. It shocked him to his core. He thought he would've loved it. Seeing her using her dark side. But he didn't. It scared him. He didn't want to lose her.

Rey didn't answer, she tried to look back down, anywhere but his face. More tears fell now.

Kylo sighed, before pulling her tightly into a hug. She cried into his chest now, clutching tightly against him.

"It's alright. Relax...It's over. I'll...I'll protect you." Kylo whispered, rubbing her hair gently through his fingers.

He patted her back gently, as her sobs slowed.

"We'll resume your training soon...I know how you feel. Believe me." Kylo soothed.

"Please don't hate me..." She whimpered against his chest.

"It was a mistake...I love you no matter what...I can never hate you." He assured. It was strange really. He used the dark side all the time. But now he yelled at her for using it. It wasn't the same. It was completely different when it came to her.

"Listen. I have someone for you to meet. She can help you." Kylo whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on her head.

Rey eventually pulled herself away, wiping her reddened face.

"Huh?" Rey whimpered out.

"Sir, an unidentified ship is entering our sensor fields!" The trooper yelled.

An older man with a white beard stared down for a moment.

"Intercept it." The man ordered.

Phasma grinned as two X-Wings approached her transporter.

"This is gold-one out of the Resistance fleet, identify yourself." The pilot ordered.

Phasma looked to her communicator, responding.

"I surrender. This is Captain Phasma of the First Order." Phasma's smile grew. Her plan was in motion.

"An old friend. Sia Ren." Kylo said as he opened the door to their room, allowing Sia to walk in.

Rey watched the new Knight walk into the room. She wore black combat pants, boots, a tight belt. Appeared to be made of some sort of leather. A black undershirt, with a dark vest and robes to go along with it. Her helmet was similar in design to Kylo's. Sia was shorter than Ben, but still taller than herself. Great.

"Pleasure to meet the last Jedi." Sia said, offering a small bow of respect. Her actions were careful. She could feel his overprotectiveness hovering over Rey. How she got Kylo to care for her this much was beyond what she could comprehend. She felt Kylo had a small soft spot to him, but never would've guessed to this degree. Thus she had to ensure that everything she did was measured. Careful. Precise. She didn't want to upset her old friend.

Rey cleared her throat, biting her bottom lip anxiously for a moment.

"It's...Something to meet you too...Sia Ren..." Rey said, keeping a guarded stance.

Kylo's eyes bore into the face of Sia's helmet. She realized what he wanted.

Sia removed her helmet, revealing the face of a woman in her mid-thirties. She had dark red hair and piercing green eyes. She had cracks from stress and age strewn across her face. She offered Rey a calculated smile.

Rey was taken aback. Was everyone in the Knights of Ren able to be...Human?

 _What is this about?_ Rey asked to Kylo through their bond.

 _Sia can help you with any problem you have._ Kylo replied.

 _What do you mean?_ Rey quizzed.

 _She can be a good friend._ Kylo tried, before now clearing his throat.

"Sia, leave us. Return to the ship. Once our meeting tonight is over, I will contact you." Kylo ordered.

Sia nodded, placing her helmet on. She swiftly left their sight and exited towards the ship.

Kylo turned back to Rey, who seemed to be thinking.

"What?" Kylo asked, gently stroking her cheek.

"Friend...You said a good friend...I have friends, Ben...I...I miss them." Rey sighed, looking up to her lover.

Kylo frowned, turning away from her eyes. Not right now. It was too soon. He needed to regain control of the First Order.

"We'll visit them soon. I promise." He exclaimed, looking back down to her.

"Really?" Rey asked excitedly.

Kylo smiled, bobbing his head.

"I'll do everything I promised for you Rey." He said vaguely. He intended to keep all the promises he gave her. To build her a fleet. To deliver her the galaxy.

"Now let's do that date." Kylo grinned.

 **Thank you for reading! More is on the way! I hope you all are enjoying what I have to offer! Any review would be greatly appreciated, fills me with joy to see them!**


	21. Dark Intentions

Rey instantly forgot all of her pain from a few minutes ago. The date! She had completely forgot about it. What could they do? Where could they go? Her first date! She was so excited!

He chuckled, sensing her feelings and thoughts. It was getting easier for him to slip by her barriers to sense her wants.

"What are we going to do? Where?" She excitedly questioned.

Kylo shrugged. He never really thought about it. Did Tatooine even have anywhere to go for a date? Maybe he could find a holo-movie. A theatre. He doubted this town would have such a thing. He could take her out to eat? No. They needed to preserve their credits right now...

She watched as he was lost in thought. She guessed he didn't think of what they could do. She gave it some thought herself, before a grin came over her.

"We could meditate in the sand!" She suggested.

He gave her a look.

"What?" She said, giving him a pouty face.

It warmed his heart, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I don't like sand..." He muttered.

She let out a laugh, resting her head against his chest again.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sheepishly.

"You don't like sand? Who says that?" She giggled.

They stood, giggling to each other for a few moments.

"What do you like?" Rey found herself asking. She didn't realize it until now, but there was still plenty to learn about her lover. What did he enjoy to do in his freetime? His favorite color? Black...She knew that. What was his interests?

"Uh. Hm...You." He seemed to answer, furrowing his brow.

"Follow!" She ordered, now grabbing his arm roughly and dragging him around.

He turned, using the Force to pull his helmet back to him. He placed it on his head, then allowed her to drag him. He followed, pretending that she was stronger than him, getting dragged around. She really couldn't pull him like he could to her, but he decided to fake it. To please her.

She pulled him outside the hotel, and into the outskirts of the city. After five or so minutes, they left the city. She pulled him down into the sand, where she sat cross legged.

He offered a small smile as he sat in the sand, pulling her on top of him. She gave him a frown.

"Hey!" She said.

"What? I don't want you burning your butt!...And getting sand in your clothes!" He exclaimed, ripping his helmet off and playfully nuzzling her ear.

She giggled more, reaching up to push him back.

He growled, pulling her down with him in the sand. He held her hands above her head, kissing the back of her neck.

"Can't escape me!" He purred, one of his hands moving to tickle her neck, the other still gripping her wrists.

She continued to laugh and giggle, squirming from his touch.

"Let go!" She breathlessly laughed out.

"Never!" He joked, hands now tickling her sides.

"Ah!" She felt tears coming to her eyes as she couldn't stop giggling. She squirmed, attempting to throw herself away from him.

"Not yet!" He yelled, clutching her back to him.

"No!" She said happily as his hands went to her stomach, tickling it under his slender fingers.

Her much smaller hands went to his, gently interlocking her fingers with his. It caused him to stop his tickling.

They laid there, in the sand, panting hard. She smiled when she felt the sun beating down on her skin. It reminded her of Jakku. She felt at home in this environment. She could feel his body warmth beneath her. His heart beat.

"You win." She eventually said.

He chuckled, turning her around, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You let me." He replied.

Rey giggled lightly, her hands delicately stroking and playing with the fabric of his clothing.

"The sand will never get out of these robes..." He sighed.

She rolled her eyes to him, lifting herself off of the man. She smirked as she heaved his helmet up onto her head, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm Darth Vader, grrr!" She growled through the vocoder of the helmet.

Kylo couldn't stop the grin on his face, shaking his head. He reached up to his hair, twirling it around three of his fingers.

"And I'm a scavenger!" He said in a high-pitched voice.

Rey crossed her arms, one arm reaching out.

"The map. You've seen it! Hurrr!" She giggled out.

He bit his lip, raising his hand in a feign surrender.

"Oh no! Kylo Ren! You'll never get the map from me, monster!" He mocked.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Filthy, filthy scavenger! I am Darth Vader's powerful grandson! I'll get my way! Boohoo!" She mimicked, shaking her hand in the air 'evilly'.

Kylo laughed loudly, using the Force to swiftly drag her back on top of him.

She let out a squee as he wrapped his arms around her, using his strength to roll them both down a soft sand dune. They stopped rolling, now he was on top of her.

"Monster!" Kylo winked.

Rey giggled, watching Ben pull his large helmet off of her. His eyes were dark, but they were filled with love.

"Awh! Does master want his mask back?" Rey cooed.

Kylo's eyes lit up. Master. He could feel the growl that came from him resonate in his throat. Watching her in his mask was alluring. Now her referring to him as master? All the giggles, the growls, and shrieks she made. He couldn't. It was too hard to resist. She was too cute. His lips crashed upon her's, hungrily devouring her into a passionate kiss.

Rey let out a surprised yelp, her lips quickly answering his.

They remained like that for...Rey couldn't tell. She lost track of time, but she eventually pulled away from the kiss, her lips tired.

They both breathed heavily, smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

"Rey..." Kylo panted out, licking his lips, her taste still on them.

She gave him a nod, acknowledging him.

"When...When we go to see the Resistance...And that's done. You...You won't leave me, right?" He asked, his nerves on fire. Would she leave him? Especially with what he's planning...She couldn't know.

She gave him a perplexed look, giving him a gentle slap against his chest.

"I'm not leaving you, Ben! Stop thinking like that...I love you!" She exclaimed.

Kylo offered a smile, nodding his head quickly. She did love him. Why was he so nervous? She wouldn't leave him...

"This is how dates are?" Rey asked, snickering.

Kylo scoffed, shrugging.

"Well...Our next will be better, I promise." He guaranteed.

Rey cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly.

"The next? What do you have planned?" She inquired curiously.

His eyes betrayed him. For a moment something flashed in them. Their bond went a buzz. He was sharing a vision. Maybe not intentionally...

 _Rey looked around, they were in a bridge. Windows outlooked to the vast black space. The lights were dimmed. Kylo was wearing his black robes. But he had a black crown on his head...And she looked down to herself. She was wearing a black dress, adorned with red kyber crystals. The windows revealed huge fleets of First Order Destroyers, with waves of Ties flying from their hangers in a parade of some sorts._

Rey shook herself from the vision, and gave Kylo a look.

"What was that?" She asked.

He was frowning. Kriff. She wasn't supposed to see that. His Empress wasn't supposed to find out what he planned to give her.

"A dream." He answered vaguely.

Rey eyed him suspiciously. She wasn't a fool. She sat up, pushing him gently to the side.

"What are you planning?..." Rey slowly demanded.

He offered a shrug, looking off into the distance.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Ben Solo..." Rey growled, nudging him a tad.

Kylo turned back to her.

"Let's meditate." He offered.

She sighed, shaking her head. He won't tell her. Great.

Phasma was in cuffs, her helmet taken off. The Resistance soldiers kept her in a guarded cell. The bearded man staring at her.

"Talk." He ordered.

She had a grin on her face.

"Only to General Leia." She retorted.

The man sneered, turning away from the captive. He was whispering with another trooper.

"Take her. Prepare her for transport." The man ordered.

Phasma's smile never left her face.

Rey opened her eyes, breathing calmly. The sand around them spiraled in the air, whisking about weightlessly.

"Focus!" Kylo barked to Rey, causing her to jump. The sand fell down over both of them.

Rey let out a startled yelp, offering a small grin to Kylo, who was glaring at her. He was covered in sand.

"Sorry?" She apologized, biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

"Try again." He stated, dusting the sand out of his hair.

She closed her eyes, returning to her tranquil state. The Force surged in her. She could feel it pump through her body. It felt peaceful. Warm. Her chest rose and fell softly, her entire being entering into a meditative state.

Kylo watched her, enthralled by the sight. Her light aura pulsed off of her. She really was a beacon. Kylo proceeded to close his eyes, and enter into meditation as-well.

Rey felt Ben begin to do this, his dark aura seeping within her. She frowned lightly, focusing on the Force. The dark was merging with her light. It felt powerful. New. She didn't know what to do...But she wanted to hold him for guidance through these new feelings. She tentatively reached her hand out.

He sensed what she was doing, even in their meditation. He reached forward as-well, grabbing her hand in a tight hold.

The Force swirled and roared around them, picking up vast amounts of sand. It flew around them like a tornado, spiraling into the air. Its actions were violent as Ben began to grimace.

Rey held back, the darkness beginning to take over. They both shook as Ben became dominant, the sand gyrating and crashing through the air in a violent manner. Static charges of electricity bounced between different specks of sand, igniting the cloud into a blue spectacle.

Rey felt her fear growing. She needed to restore the balance between them. She strained, focusing with everything she had. She sent waves of her energy against Kylo.

The cloud slowly calmed, and began a sing-song dance in the air. Its movements were smooth and relaxed. Tranquil. The air was heated around it, giving off a pleasant warmth in the already sweltering Tatooine environment.

They continued this tug of war for hours. Focusing and loosening their control over the environment around them. Rey was the first to stop, opening her eyes. Ben swiftly pushed the sand they were using away from them, so it fell on nobody. He opened his eyes, looking over to Rey.

"Go back to the room. Eat. Then rest...You're tired." He ordered as he got up.

Rey gave him a glare.

"Ben..." She growled.

Kylo placed his helmet on. He's not Ben. Not right now.

"You heard me." He responded, turning to her. He was in Kylo Ren mode.

Great. She forgot he needed to have his dumb meeting. He was already giving her the cold shoulder.

"Fine..." She muttered, heading back to their room.

Kylo waited for her to leave his sight, before he walked deeper into the desert, towards the ship. He lifted up his communicator, giving out the return signal to his Knights.

They all returned briskly, no one dare making Kylo wait longer than he had to. They all bowed to him.

"I have a plan to retake the First Order. With its completion, you all will be given high leadership roles." Kylo bellowed, hands clasped behind his back.

The Knights all bowed their heads, including Sia.

"Yes Supreme Leader!" They all chanted.

 **Thanks for reading! More is on the way! Please leave a review, I love reading them!**


	22. Darkness Rising

Rey groaned in frustration. She had already eaten, bathed, and was now bored. She wished Ben was back with her...She wished he wouldn't hide things from her. That 'dream' she saw of his. Did she fail? Was he still Kylo Ren, underneath everything? Was it all a facade? Was it all a trick to get her to the dark-side? No. He didn't like when she used the dark-side. She didn't like it either. So why lie to her?! She punched the pillow on the bed in frustration.

 _Ben?_ She tried, tears almost forming in her eyes when she was met with the cold barriers.

Kylo looked to his Knights. They all seem overjoyed that they'll be receiving high ranking positions in his new Order.

"Snoke is smart. He moves his position frequently. However, there is one man who always knows his whereabouts." Kylo explained. "Admiral Dawn of the Supremacy. He is notified of the Supreme Leader's position every cycle, so that he could move the Supremacy into a location close to it, if Snoke needed it."

The Knights nodded, listening intently.

"To get to Snoke, we need to find Admiral Dawn. Once we get our information, we will take over the Supremacy and bring it to Snoke." Kylo confidently spoke. "Then we will bring the heavens down on that decrepit monster. He'll learn why he should've never double-crossed Kylo Ren or the Knights of Ren."

The Knights all started to murmur and cheer, hands raised in honor of their leader.

Kylo grinned under his mask. Unwavering loyalty. It soothed him. Until his expression turned into a deep frown. He felt overwhelming sadness and loneliness wash over him. Someone is feeling betrayed. Confused. Depressed. He knew who it was. He felt her press into their bond for a moment, but stopping once she hit his walls. He hated it. Putting up his walls. But he needed to when he was communicating with his Knights. But it was growing harder and harder to ignore her. He felt something drop onto his cheek, even under his helmet. It was wet. Water? How did it get into his helmet? It wasn't raining...

Then it hit him. Their bond was growing stronger everyday. She was crying. And he could sense it. Not just her emotions, but the physicality of it. The sobs, the tears, and the angry breaths. He needed to finish this meeting before he would succumb to her emotions too.

"We'll storm the Supremacy, get the Admiral, make him talk, and bring the ship to Snoke. That is the plan. I will notify you all when the time to strike is. We'll use the ship you brought to get us aboard the Supremacy. Until then, await my signal." He barked, swiftly leaving the Knights.

Rey clutched the pillow to her tightly as her tears fell from her eyes. Sometimes, she couldn't stand Ben. She loved him, don't get it twisted, but she hated some of the things he did. He didn't trust her. He didn't share his plans with her. He kept her in the dark. Ignored her. How could he do these things?!

Kylo eventually returned to their room, his limbs heavy from exhaustion. He saw her form on the bed. He knew she wasn't sleeping. She was ignoring him, keeping her back to him. He took off his clothing and his helmet, leaving himself in his shorts. He jumped into bed, wrapping his heavy arms around her tightly.

Her breath hitched in surprise, keeping her eyes closed, not speaking to him.

He reached over, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." He said lowly, his hand gently rubbing her stomach.

She didn't respond, biting her lip in frustration.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I know you're mad...I don't mean to close you out...But...The Knights..." He tried to explain.

She couldn't handle it, opening her eyes.

"Why?! Why do you keep ignoring me?! What...What did I do?!" She said desperately, her voice cracking from her sobs.

He turned her around, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to...You did nothing wrong...It's just..." He exclaimed, guilt washing over him.

She looked up to his eyes, her own filled with tears.

He had to look away. He couldn't look at her, not when she had those pleading eyes. Those distraught beacons of light. He didn't have the strength to look in them.

"They aren't open to a... A Jedi." He muttered.

She hugged him tightly, pressing her face against his chest.

"Please don't put your barriers up...I want to talk sometimes..." She muffled.

He smiled lightly, pulling her away from him to look at her.

She looked back up to him, her face red, tears staining her cheeks.

He reached forward, placing a hand on her warm cheek.

"Let me see that smile..." He cooed, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, before she frowned playfully.

He grinned, his hands quickly finding her stomach. He snaked them under her tunic, and started to tickle the soft flesh underneath.

She let out a shriek, a large smile quickly coming to her face as she laughed.

There it was. Her smile. He loved it.

"That's better..." He chuckled, twisting her around again, pulling her back towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.

She squirmed lightly, before she wrapped her arms around his. She couldn't stay mad at him. She pushed back against him as she closed her eyes, tired from the day.

They both slept in that position.

Phasma found herself being transported in an old U-Wing. She was cuffed.

The bearded man was inside the cockpit, along with two pilots.

"General Leia is unavailable." The man said to Phasma, his arms crossed.

Phasma shrugged.

"Then I won't talk. And I'll let you know now, torture will not work on me." She spat.

The man growled, tugging on his beard in thought.

"Akbar could speak to you." He suggested.

Phasma shook her head. No, he wasn't involved with Ren or the girl. She needed a Resistance member who was close to at least one of them...The traitor. Yes. It would work. She knew he was in some sort of relationship with Ren's pet. A friend.

"I'll speak to FN-2187." She hissed.

The bearded man gave her a look, raising his communicator up.

"She said she'll now only speak to someone named...F-N-2-1-8-7." The man spoke, suspicions rising in his voice.

A response came back, and he nodded to himself.

"Looks like you got your man, scum." He snapped.

 _Rey heard screaming. A man was in pain. Terrible pain. Someone was calling out to her._

 _"Rey! Where are you?! Help me!" The man pleaded, soon letting out another blood curdling scream._

 _She knew the voice...She then saw him. Finn. His face was contorted in pain, blood stained his skin. He was dying... She had to help him!_

"Finn!" She screamed as she was jolted awake.

Ben tiredly woke from the sudden jerk of her body. She was breathing hard, eyes wide in shock.

"...Rey..." Ben groaned out.

It was a dream, right?! Was Finn okay?! Her friends?! She had to find out. She betrayed them. She was sitting around in Tatooine while they were dealing with the war. She needed to return to them. Her heart raced. She didn't even acknowledge that she woke her lover up. What was happening?! Where was Finn?! The Resistance moved from D'Qar, she had to find where they went. Did the First Order find them?!

"Rey!" Ben sternly got her attention. She looked to him, closing her eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong? Nightmare?" He questioned.

Was it a nightmare? It had to be. Finn...Finn was alright...Right?

"Y-Yeah...Nightmare..." She shakily answered. Please let it be a nightmare.

Ben hugged her back down to him.

"Share it..." He ordered.

She timidly closed her eyes, sharing her dream with him. After a few silent minutes, she looked back to him.

"Is...Is it real?" She asked worryingly.

He shrugged, not knowing honestly. It could be a vision. It could be a dream. He could care less. The traitor was somebody he wasn't too fond of. Especially knowing that he touched his Rey, back on Starkiller. Just thinking about, watching him hug her...It boiled his blood.

"I hope..." He muttered, not able to stop himself.

She gasped, before slapping him across the face.

"Sorry..." He groaned, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"I...We need to hurry this up, Ben! We need to find my friends!" She panicked out.

Ben rolled his eyes, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

"And we are. We'll be leaving Tatooine tomorrow. Then, after my Knights and I take care of the First Order...We'll find your friends." He hissed.

She didn't like his tone. What did he mean by that? The Knights were going to find her friends? And then what?

"And then you and I will do like you promised? You will talk to Leia?" Rey questioned, eyeing him.

He didn't answer.

"Ben?..." Rey seethed, eyes now glaring.

"Yes." He answered.

She sighed in relief. Why did he have to do this to her? Why can't he just be honest?!

"Go to sleep...We'll talk tomorrow..." He groaned, hugging her tightly to him.

Sleep?! She couldn't...Her mind was racing. And she didn't. For the rest of the night, she didn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her.

When morning finally approached, Kylo opened his eyes. He could sense she was awake, and he could feel how fast her heart was beating. She was nervous. He wanted to comfort her. To calm her down.

"Morning beautiful..." Ben whispered, pulling her tightly to him.

She looked over to him, offering a small smile.

"You didn't sleep after that dream, did you?" Kylo asked, knowing she didn't.

She shook her head, a sigh leaving her parted lips.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night...We'll save your friends. I promise." He assured her, his hand gently stroking her warm cheek.

She smiled more now, leaning into his touch.

"Thank you..." She whispered back to him.

He sat up and left the bed, quickly throwing his clothes on.

"We need to prepare to leave. Gather your things." He commanded.

She did as he said, swiftly gathering their supplies into their bag.

"Where are we going now?" She asked calmly.

He gave her a look.

"The Knights of Ren and I are going aboard the Supremacy. You...You are going to the Resistance." He said, knowing there will be an argument.

She crossed her arms.

"No...Let me come with you! You'll need my help..." She tried.

Kylo approached her quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Please don't...I...I can't risk you...I can't lose you, Rey." He exclaimed, his dark eyes filled with worry.

She offered him her smile, rising up to her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"And I can't lose you, Ben...I'm coming with you. We do this, and then we find my friends." She confidently spoke.

Kylo sighed, relenting. She was too stubborn. He knew he needed her help to kill Snoke...But he really, really didn't want to risk her life. If anything happened to her...He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He would just have to...Trick her.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be here Sunday! I just wanted to take this time now to thank each and every one of you who are still reading my chapters! And I just wanted to thank those of you who left reviews! It gets me so excited seeing a notification that someone reviewed my work!**


	23. Betrayal

Kylo gripped her hand tightly...Protectively...As he rushed them both from the hotel. He was bringing her towards the open desert, until they came across a large, sleek, black ship. It had red and grey undertones with two large wings. It appeared to be a back-up ship to his original.

Kylo was silent. He had his helmet on. He walked with a swagger. He was Kylo Ren right now. She silently gulped, knowing he was going to be rough.

Kylo turned to her, offering a simple nod.

 _Don't speak or look at anyone...But Sia. They...Aren't too thrilled with a Jedi. Stay close to me._ Kylo commanded through their bond, gently stroking her cheek with his gloved hand.

 _Ben...Please don't...Don't kill anybody..._ Rey pleaded.

Kylo didn't respond as he pulled her into the shuttle. On each side there were Knights of Ren, sitting in chairs, strapping themselves in for the ride.

Rey felt as if all their gazes were upon her, and she self-consciously held Kylo tighter, bringing herself closer to him. They all were in black. All had helmets similar to Kylo's. They all looked like predators. Monsters. Creatures in masks. Rey felt something swirl in the pit of her stomach. Fear.

Kylo sensed everything going on with Rey. He knew his Knights could sense her fear. It was an emotion that darksiders fed off of. He dreaded what he had to do. But he couldn't let his Knights know they were getting to Rey. He had to have them respect her. He turned around, causing Rey to turn too.

"Knights of Ren. I want to introduce to you my apprentice. She is powerful in the Force. I recommend that if you wish to live on after this battle, you show her the respect she deserves." Kylo barked, venom and danger enthralled in his words.

The Knights all looked to the much smaller woman standing next to Kylo Ren. He could sense some of them scoffing at the idea of little Rey being powerful.

 _Give them something to fear._ Kylo whispered into their bond. He was hiding it currently, and it was extremely difficult to do so.

 _What do you mean?_ Rey questioned, eyeing the Knights in front of her.

 _Think of something. Anything._ Kylo groaned, straining.

Rey closed her eyes, clearing her mind. Her hand reached out, and suddenly all the Knights froze. They all shook violently, before their sabers all flew from their belts and hovered right in front of them. She ignited all the blades, before quickly disenganging them. She opened her eyes widely, panting from the Force she had to use.

 _Impressive._ Kylo beamed in their bond.

"Do you understand now?" Kylo confidently boasted, proud of what she did.

The Knights all quickly nodded, scared of any other retribution.

Rey wasn't comfortable. All of these creatures in the ship was unnerving her. It didn't help that Kylo also had his mask on. She wanted his comfort, his brown eyes looking upon her...Not his expressionless mask.

Kylo gripped her arm, walking them both into the cockpit, in which a door shut behind them.

"Relax." Kylo simply said as he sat in the pilot's seat, taking his helmet off.

Rey sighed angrily, taking the seat next to him.

"How? I'm surrounded by...Monsters." She shuddered, shaking her head.

Kylo offered her a small smile, placing his arm around her.

"They might look mean...But they're all weak. At least compared to us..." He spat.

The ship lurched forward as it lifted off from the sands of Tatooine, leaving it in the distance as it propelled forward.

Phasma's eyes adjusted to the blinding light above her. They had placed a black bag over her head, blinding her vision of the base she was dragged into. She was sitting at a metal table, the room was barren. The walls were all a dull concrete. However, one man was sitting in front of her. He had a tanned jacket on, with black garments underneath. He had dark skin with black hair. The traitor. FN-2187.

"Traitor." She sneered, a smirk on her pale face.

Finn glared at her.

"Phasma. Let's cut the crap. The Resistance wants everything...And perhaps we won't kill you." Finn spat out, eyes glaring at his former Captain.

Phasma shrugged, her smug smirk never leaving her face.

"The First Order doesn't bow to terrorists. Uncuff me...And perhaps I'll reward you with information." Phasma snickered.

Finn continued to glare, quickly standing up.

"I'm tired of this! I'm in command now, Phasma! Listen to me! You will give us what we want!" Finn tried to put up bravado.

"Oh, you are now? Well, FN-2187, uncuff me and I will give you what you want. Locations, plans, everything." Phasma allured.

Finn continued to glare, holding his blaster in his hand tightly.

"No tricks..." Finn growled, walking over to her. He removed the cuffs from her, returning to the front of the table.

Phasma winked to Finn, before she began to gag.

Finn became confused, taking a step back.

"What?..." Finn exclaimed, confused at her sudden sickness.

Phasma regurgitated a small metal disk onto the table in front of her. Before Finn could see what it was, she quickly pushed herself from the chair she was in, slamming her foot down onto the device.

The room went dark, a sudden temporary electromagnetic pulse bursted from the destroyed disk.

Finn quickly went for his blaster, but was tackled to the ground. He felt something slam against his face, and everything went black.

Resistance troopers swiftly entered the darkness of the room, blasters raised.

"Come out!" One man yelled, before a shot rang out, causing the man to drop to the ground.

Phasma shot the remaining troopers in the commotion, before gripping Finn tightly to her. She held the blaster to his head, rushing out of the room. It only took her a few minutes to find the hanger. Alarms were blaring as troopers rushed after their escaped prisoner.

Phasma ran to an old U-Wing in the hanger bay, some lasers missing her. She threw Finn into the cargo hold, swiftly rushing into the cockpit.

Poe rushed into the hanger, hearing all the commotion. He came in to see Resistance soldiers firing on a U-Wing preparing to launch. Poe ran to one of the troopers.

"What's going on?!" He screamed.

The soldier pointed to the ship.

"Phasma is escaping! She took Finn!" The soldier yelled as he fired onto the ship's walls.

"Aim for the engines! Ion blasts only!" Poe yelled to the soldiers.

It was too late. The ship rose into the air and quickly left the hanger in the Crait base. It rushed into hyperspace.

Phasma grinned to herself. It was too easy. She now knew where the Resistance was, she got FN-2187, and will now capture the girl. All too easy.

Kylo eyed the sleeping girl next to him. Rey fell asleep at the controls, her head resting against her arms. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He rose from his seat, looking out the cockpit for a moment. They were still in hyperspace. He leaned down, planting a gently kiss against her head.

"Love you..." He whispered, gently brushing some of her hair with his fingers, swiftly leaving the cockpit.

The Knights swiftly jerked their head to the door opening, bowing once Kylo walked in.

"It's time to discuss the plan. Vestillo, you'll take a strike force to lock down the hangar bays on the Supremacy to ensure no one can escape. Bev, you will take a strike force to the communications array, disabling it to ensure they cannot call for reinforcements. Sia, you will be with me while we capture the bridge. Understand?" Kylo explained.

The Knights all nodded. The plan was sound.

 _Rey didn't know where she was. She was in some sort of building that had windows that looked out to a city. She found a man walking into the room. He had a black beard with blue eyes. His face was scarred from what appeared to be a knife, and he was wearing a uniform. It appeared to be something that a Rebellion officer would wear. Who was this man? She had never seen him before._

 _He walked further into the room, sitting down on a chair. There was someone else now who followed him in. She had dark hair and was beautiful. She was short, but had a stern expression on her face. Who was this woman? Why was she seeing this?!_

 _"What are we going to do?!" The woman yelled. She had a thick accent from what Rey had to assume was from the core worlds._

 _"I...I don't know..." The man answered. He seemed panicked. Scared._

 _The woman walked in front of him, kneeling down._

 _"The...The Imperial Remnant can't find out about our baby..." She said, eyes fearful._

 _"Nor can the Republic...Do you know what the media will do to me? A general in the New Republic is having a baby with an Imperial spy. Great." The man answered, tense._

 _"What should we do?!" The woman asked._

 _The man rubbed his temples, unsure._

 _"Whatever we do...We cannot give it away to slaver scum...They'll butcher it..." The man seethed._

 _Rey could sense an unbridled rage emanating from the man when he spoke of the slavers. Something clicked in her mind. Was this man...Was this man that baby Teka had? Rey reached out, she needed more information, but suddenly everything went dark. She heard a scream. Her head throbbed. Blaster fire. The smoke filled her nostrils. What the kriff was happening now?!_

 _Finn. She could see Finn again. He was in terrible pain. Oh Force...Please Finn...Stay alive!_

 _Rey knew she had to save her friend. He came back for her. He proved he would do anything for her. And here she was...Ignoring him in his time of need._

Rey jerked awake, eyes fluttering. She looked around to see that the cockpit was empty. She leaned back in the chair, rubbing her face. She needed guidance. Why was the Force showing her Teka's child? Especially him all grown up?

 _Luke..._ Rey called out through the Force. Could he even respond to her? She had no idea...But she needed to try...Which Rey immediately regretted. She forgot she was surrounded by other Force-sensitives in the ship. She must've tipped them all off that she was searching for the grandmaster Skywalker... Rey feared the repercussions. Would Kylo...Have to punish her in front of the Knights? No, that would be absurd.

Rey felt something odd about the Force around her. It was like something was missing. A part of her. She felt empty. Then she went wide-eyed, swiftly leaving her chair. The door to the cockpit wouldn't open. She ran back to the terminal, scanning over the controls. It hit her. The cockpit was launched from the ship. She was basically in an escape pod, floating in space. Ben had betrayed her...

 _Ben?!_ Rey yelled into their bond.

 _I'm sorry..._ He responded.

 _What...What is this?! Where are you?!_ Rey screamed, eyes already tearing up.

 _I...I can't risk losing you, Rey. Go to the Resistance. I'll come for you once our mission is completed._ Kylo answered, shame and guilt washing over his very being.

 **Thanks for reading! More is coming soon, I promise! Please leave a review, they help me shape my story based upon what you all like!**


	24. Calm Before the Storm

_Ben...Please...Why can't you realize that just like you, I am afraid of losing you! And now you acted without thinking, sending me off!_ She yelled into their bond.

 _I'll be fine...Please forgive me...But I can't let you come with us while we attack Snoke...He's too powerful..._ Kylo relented.

 _Exactly! He's too powerful! We need to help each other!_ Rey pleaded, a tear streaking down her cheek.

Kylo felt a droplet streak down his own cheek under his mask. He let out a frustrated sigh.

 _Please Rey...Don't interfere. I love you._ Kylo breathed out, closing his barriers to her.

Rey screamed in anger, slamming her fist down into the chair next to her. Why can't he get it through his thick skull?! He always was stubborn...Like her.

"Force...Please...I need help..." She croaked out, eyes closed tightly. She pressed her forehead against the metal of the walls, fists clenched.

"My dear child...Relax." A voice called out to her.

She swiftly turned, seeing that aged man once again. Obi Wan.

"How?!...And who are you?! Why do you keep coming to me?!" Rey beseeched the ghost.

"You know who I am...But I'll give you a proper introduction. I am Obi Wan Kenobi, and I am most certainly pleased to meet you, Rey." The man spoke with a hint of an accent. He sounded wise and sincere. Civilized.

Rey approached the ghost with apprehension, gently sitting in the pilot's chair.

"Why...Why do you keep coming to me, Obi Wan?" Rey asked, staring down at the controls.

Obi Wan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It didn't feel ghostly. It felt inviting. Warm. Soothing.

"You asked for help, did you not?" Obi Wan teased.

Rey shot him a look.

"From...Luke." Rey said, eyeing the ghost.

"You know, I remember when he was just a farm boy living on Tatooine." Obi Wan mentioned, ignoring her looks.

"What?" Rey asked, suddenly very interested in what the apparition had to say.

Obi Wan flashed her a smile.

"Oh yes, he never told you? I was once his master, and introduced him to the world of the Force." Obi Wan said matter-of-factly.

Rey beamed, her eyes wide. Obi Wan Kenobi was Luke's master?! There had to be more to learn!

"Really?! Obi Wan- Master Kenobi! Please, tell me more!" Rey excitedly demanded.

"In due time, child. What I will leave you with is this: Trust the Force. Use it. The Force will always guide you. Stay strong, young Rey." Obi Wan advised, slowly phasing out of reality.

Rey frowned, watching him materialize in thin air in front of her. Trust the Force. Let it guide her? How?! Luke, Ben, and Obi Wan all told her the same thing. Trust in the Force. How could she?! Ben left her...He didn't trust her, she didn't even trust herself now. What if she fell to the dark-side?! What if she can't resist its urges?! What if she failed to find Finn?! It was all too much. She closed her eyes, focusing on her own breathing. Relax...Feel the Force.

She felt it surge around her, calming her nerves. She reached out into its warmth. Let the Force guide you...

She felt like she wasn't moving herself. It felt as if someone else was moving her hands as she reached for the controls, entering in random coordinates. She felt the ship lurch and enter hyperspace. She slowly opened her eyes, looking down to the terminal. She was heading towards...D'Qar?

"We're going to jump right from hyperspace into the Supremacy's hanger...They won't pick us up on radar until it's too late." Kylo confidenty boasted.

The Knights all looked to each other. None had the courage to call him out...Well...Except...

"Are you crazy?" Sia called out, standing up from her seat.

Kylo reached his hand out.

"Relax. I've done it...A lot. A few times. Okay, never. I've never done it. But I've seen Han Solo do it..." Kylo relented.

Sia stared at him, turning to the other Knights for a moment, then back to Kylo.

"If we all die, I want you to know that you're a jackass." Sia growled, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall now.

Kylo scoffed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Why am I the jackass? Do you forget who saved you and the others from that fool Skywalker?" Kylo hissed.

Sia shrugged, now walking closer to him. Close enough to lean down, placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning to whisper next to him.

"Should I bring up how you fell in love for a Jedi? Then you kicked her to the curb?" Sia whispered, hands clawing his shoulders.

Kylo turned his head slightly.

"Watch it." He growled.

"No, Kylo. I think you need to hear it. That girl-Rey-Needed you as much as you needed her. And you just abandoned her. In your time of need and her's." Sia retorted, kneeling now to his side, so they were level.

Kylo didn't respond, he stared at her through his mask. He was tense. His fists were clenched tight. How could she say these things to him? He didn't abandon Rey...He couldn't. He was protecting her. Saving her. It was the right move. The right call. It had to be. Right?...

"Go back to your seat...Before I make you go back." Kylo warned, fire burning in his core.

Sia shook her head, rising to her feet as she slowly made her way back to her chair.

"Remember Kylo...Snoke wants us divided..." Sia cautiously sat down now, fastening the safety belt around her waist.

Kylo turned back to the controls, staring down. He let what she said sink in. Did he make a mistake by leaving Rey? No...He couldn't have. He was protecting her! Snoke was too powerful...For her...And for him. Kriff. He now realized the truth. He can't face Snoke. Not even with all of the Knights of Ren. They all were folly without one missing piece. Rey. How could he be such a fool?! He needed her. Without her...He didn't think he had the power to face his old master.

He groaned in anguish, smacking his fist down into the seat next to him.

 _Rey?_ He called out into their bond.

Rey jumped from the sudden noise, rubbing her face.

 _Kylo Ren._ She responded, emotionless.

 _Please Rey...I know I've done terrible things...Unforgivable things...And I understand if you'll hate me for the rest of your life. But please...I've made a huge error in judgement. I need your help. I-I'm too weak without you._ Kylo begged in their bond.

Rey looked down to her controls for the moment.

 _You want me to help you? Fine. But you have to help me first. Help me with saving Finn!_ Rey bargained.

Kylo looked down to his controls for a moment, then back to the Knights.

 _Anything for you, my sweet little Jedi._ Kylo answered.

 _And...I don't hate you, Ben. I...I still love you._ Rey replied.

Kylo smiled to himself.

 _Tell me the coordinates, and I'll meet you there._ Kylo said softly through their bond.

Rey smirked to herself, relaying the coordinates to him.

Kylo instantly frowned.

Rey could sense his sudden shift in emotion, confusion now contorting her face.

 _What's wrong?_ Rey asked, concerned.

 _Those are the exact same coordinates I'm already heading to..._ Kylo answered, staring down.

The realization hit them both. The Force was guiding them both back to D'Qar. To the Supremacy.

Phasma's ship slowly docked in the hanger bay of the Supremacy. She contacted General Hux, who informed her to head to Snoke's flagship that was orbiting around D'Qar, rather than returning to the Finalizer. She dragged the unconscious Finn into a torture chamber, locking him into the metal bed in the center of the room.

Some time later, Finn slowly woke to find that his wrists and ankles were cuffed to a metal frame, he couldn't move. He groaned in pain as he felt his head throb uncontrollably. It all came back to him. The interrogation room. Phasma. That bitch must've knocked him out...Suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick. He was in one of the First Order's torture chambers. He knew what went on in here. He heard the screams when he was a Stormtrooper. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as he imagined all the horrors that could happen to him.

The door hissed open, a tall woman walking through it. Shiny armor. Black cape. Phasma.

Finn gritted his teeth, snarling at the evil woman.

"What do you want, Phasma?!" Finn spat.

Phasma chuckled through her vocoded mask, pulling out a whip. She gently stroked it in her fingers.

"Your pain." Phasma replied, uncoiling the whip. She slung it through the air, whipping against his chest. The noise cracked the air.

Finn screamed out as his shirt and flesh ripped from the barbed whip, blood and tattered cloth sticking to the rope.

"Agh!" Finn yelped out, eyes closed in horror.

Phasma grinned sadistically under her helmet.

FN-2675 stood guard outside the torture chamber. He felt bad for the prisoner inside. He heard screams. Blood curdling, pained screams. Screams that'll haunt his dreams. He heard the faint crack of a whip. Or bones. He couldn't tell. All he knew...Was that he felt sorry for that poor, poor being who was being tortured by his Captain.

 **That's all for now! Next chapter will be here either Friday or Saturday! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but there's an extra long chapter coming! Please, please leave a review! I love to see how you all react to my writing! I want to thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy my story!**


	25. Fate

"Leaving hyperspace." Kylo yelled to his crew of Knights. The trip lasted a few hours. But to Kylo...It felt like an eternity. An eternity of thoughts that he wanted to drive away. What if he wasn't strong enough, even with Rey? What would his master do to him? To her?! Snoke wasn't a merciful being. He would want Kylo to suffer...He would hurt Rey. Kylo couldn't stop the images flooding into his mind.

 _Rey breathing hard, her limbs trembling. Blood streaked down her face. She was lifted into the air, turning to face him._

 _Snoke grinned to him._

 _"Fulfill your destiny." The being of pure evil would entice Kylo._

 _Kylo's eyes were heavy with water and trepidation. No, he can't. Please. Please kill him...Not Rey. Take himself instead. He would plead with Snoke, begging for the being to kill himself, rather than Rey._

 _"Kill me! Please...Spare her..." Kylo begged._

 _The being would laugh._

 _"Weakness." The creature would yell._

 _And Kylo would be forced to watch Rey convulse in front of him. Lightning coursing from Snoke's bony fingers. He had to watch the life drain from her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes...Cold. Grey. Black. He had to watch her body fall limp in front of him. He couldn't move. Couldn't talk. He was being held back by Snoke._

 _Snoke would lift her lifeless corpse in the air, and the sick bastard would play with it like a puppet. Using the Force to manipulate her mouth, blowing him kisses._

 _It made him sick. He was beyond angry. He was enraged. His other half. His bondmate. His love of his life. Perished. And that fucker Snoke would pay. He rushed him, striking him down in fury and hate. And thus, his fate is sealed. He would forever be apart of the dark side. Cold. Heartless. His pull to the light, his heart, his love, his everything...Rey...Gone. And with her gone...So was he._

Kylo pulled himself from his thoughts, panting with...Fear. He was afraid. He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't handle it. He can't see that happen to Rey. He couldn't allow it. He won't.

 _Ben...Relax. We'll be fine._ Rey tried to sooth him through their bond. She could feel his fear radiating off of him. It was surprising...She never felt this emotion from him. She wished she was still with him, so she could comfort him. Wrap her arms around his larger frame and calm his rapid heart. She tried to envision herself there, placing her petite hand against his thumping chest, her warmth trying to sooth his paralyzing fear.

Kylo could almost feel a ghost-like presence against his chest. He felt what formed to be a hand. A familiar heat against his chest. His heart. He wanted to place his own hand against it. It was Rey. She was reaching through their bond...Trying to comfort him. It did in fact calm him. He slowly did place his hand against it, and it did feel like her hand. He sighed in relief, his breathing and heart calming.

 _Thank you..._ Kylo muttered into their bond.

Rey smiled, feeling his own gloved hand on top of her's.

 _Let's go save Finn and end the First Order._ Rey rebutted.

Kylo had a smirk on his face, his hands gripping the controls. He swiftly pulled the ship out of hyperspace...They were mere meters outside of the hanger. The ship quickly went inside, crashing down onto the metal floor. A loud hiss and scraping noises were audible as the ship slowly grinded to a halt. He turned, leaving his seat. He looked at the rattled Knights in front of him. Some were groaning. Some were holding their head.

"Smooth landing..." Sia spat, arching her back as she stretched from sitting for too long.

Kylo didn't respond. He was frozen. He felt a presence. Oh no...No...This...This wasn't planned for. He's here. Snoke is here on the Supremacy. He wasn't located somewhere else. They don't need to find Admiral Dawn. Snoke is here. Waiting for him. The Knights sense it too. They all became anxious. Worried.

"Listen...Change of plans. We don't need Dawn. We just need to find a way to the throne room. Vestillio, take your task force and continue your mission. Same with you, Bev. Sia, you're with me. We're going to lock down this hanger and wait for the arrival of my apprentice." Kylo ordered, trying to hide his own fear.

The Knights swiftly ignited their blades, running out of the ship, slicing down stormtroopers and anyone else who stood in their way. Kylo ignited his own cross-guarded blade, walking slowly down the ramp, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to Sia.

"I sense your fear, Kylo. We won't let Snoke...Harm your apprentice. If anything...Worry for yourself. You must keep a...Level head in these times." Sia advised.

Kylo didn't respond, just offering a simple nod to his old friend. She then ignited her crimson blade, and they both stormed down the ramp, slaughtering the remaining stormtroopers and other personnel left in the hanger bay.

Rey looked down to the controls. It'll only be a few minutes until she arrived at her destination. She was ready. Ready to slap the shit out of Kylo for being a stubborn idiot. And then to hug him because she missed his presence. Force, this man was the most annoying but almost the most loving person she met. And of course, they were bonded together.

Rey's ship left hyperspace, it hurling towards the huge cruiser known as the Supremacy. Rey stared in shock and awe. It was massive. A lot bigger than a standard First Order or Imperial star destroyer. She gripped the controls, heading straight for the hanger. She can already see some turrets aiming towards her. Before they could fire, the ship made it inside the hanger bay. Which was eerily quiet, Rey had to admit.

Rey 'landed' the ship the best she could, and left it. There were bodies all over the place. Dead stormtroopers, officers, and maintenance personnel. She brought her staff out from around her back, gripping it tightly. She stood still for a moment, before igniting both blades, swiftly turning around to see Kylo standing there.

Kylo had his helmet on, his own blade ignited. They stared at each other for a few moments, before both of them swiftly disengaged their blades, running into each other's arms.

Rey held him tightly as his large arms enveloped her smaller frame into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry..." Kylo whispered through his helmet, his voice mangled by the vocoder.

Rey glared at him.

"Helmet off." She barked.

Kylo obliged, almost ripping the helmet off of him, his black locks catching in it slightly.

Rey reached up, almost as if she was going to kiss him...But instead slapped him hard across the face.

Kylo hissed, rubbing his cheek in surprise and pain, before now Rey reached up to kiss him, her hands around his neck in the tight embrace.

"Idiot." Rey insulted.

"I missed you too." Kylo chuckled, before he became wary of the eyes watching him. Sia stood there, arms crossed in front of her. Even with her helmet on, Kylo knew she had a smirk on her face. Damn that woman.

Kylo broke their embrace, turning to Sia. He left his helmet on the ground. He didn't need it.

"Lock the doors once we leave." He ordered.

Rey tugged on his arm, causing him to turn back to her.

"What?" Kylo asked.

"I sense...Something." Rey shuddered, the darkness on the ship clouding her like a thick fog.

"Rey...He's here. Snoke is here on this ship." Kylo informed her lowly, idly twiddling his thumbs.

Rey gripped his shoulders, her fingers warming him.

"We'll face him together." Rey said confidently. "But first...Find Finn. I sense that he's here..." Rey exclaimed.

Kylo growled. He forgot...Her wretched friend. That damned traitor.

"Fine. We'll find him." Kylo groaned out, swiftly marching towards a large door.

Rey caught up with him, looking back to Sia, who just nodded to her.

"Did you have to murder all those people back there?" Rey asked as both Kylo and her sneaked down a corridor. Alarms were blaring in the distance. His Knights were hard at work.

"They left me no choice." Kylo eventually replied, whispering.

"But you chose to kill them..." Rey spat back.

"When you're getting shot at, it's a little hard to think about doing anything else." Kylo hissed.

They managed to make it towards the prisoner cells. Kylo kept moving forward, whereas Rey froze where she was. Kylo eventually turned around, walking back to her.

"What? These are the prisoner cells." Kylo implored.

"No...Finn isn't here. He's below...Another couple levels." Rey replied, feeling the dark Force around her.

Kylo groaned, a frown on his face.

"Those are the torture chambers." Kylo knowingly replied. He knew where they took Finn now. They didn't bother with a cell. They took him straight to the torture chambers. They most likely were planning to torture him until he broke and ratted out the Resistance.

"The...Torture chambers?! We need to find him!" Rey shrieked, picking up her pace down the hallway.

"Rey!" Kylo yelled out to her, causing her to turn to him.

"What?!" Rey said in annoyance.

"The elevator is this way." Kylo said, pointing to the complete opposite direction Rey was going.

Rey turned around for a moment, then ran back to Kylo. Screw him for knowing his way around.

They both entered the elevator, waiting in silence as it went down a few levels. His communicator went off.

"My lord, we have both completed our objectives and await further command." Vestillio called out.

"Good. Leave a few Knights behind and secure the hallway to the throne room." Kylo barked.

"Yes, my lord." Vestillio responded, ending the call.

"Do we have a plan of attack on Snoke? Other than just barging in?" Rey asked.

Kylo looked to her for a moment, then back to the elevator door. No response.

Great. That meant exactly what she thought. They're going to just barge in with their lightsabers raised. What a great plan.

The elevator stopped, the doors still closed for a moment.

Rey's eyes went wide, looking up to a knowing Kylo Ren. They both ignited their blades as the door opened, revealing a group of stormtroopers who were waiting for the elevator.

FN-9899 stood in front of his comrades, waiting for the elevator. The Captain said that a group of Resistance-sympathizers were attacking, and they had to lock down the corridor.

"What if they got them laser swords?!" FN-4050 worriedly questioned.

"What are you talking about, laser brain?" FN-6767 responded, annoyed by her teammate.

"Focus. We'll just mow down those Resistance scum when they open the door." 9899 yelled.

The doors opened, revealing...Kylo Ren! Without his helmet! And...A girl. She had one lightsaber...With two blades. Purple and yellow. Kylo Ren had his red blade. The troopers stood there for a moment.

"Told ya'." 4050 whispered to his compatriot.

"Shut it and fire!" 6767 quipped, firing down towards the two intruders.

Rey spun her blade defensively, blocking the bolts, while Kylo reached out, freezing the troopers in place. He charged forward, about to slash down one when he felt a hand grab his wrist, yanking him back.

"No! Don't kill them!..." Rey pleaded.

Kylo rolled his eyes to her, groaning. He, with a flick of his wrist, sent the troopers down into an unconscious state via the Force.

"Happy?" Kylo growled as he disengaged his blade.

"Not really." Rey responded as she slung her staff over her back. She reached her hand out, sensing the Force around her. She used it to find Finn, slowly walking towards a door in the hallway.

"This one." Rey exclaimed.

Kylo nodded, using the Force to rip the door open. Inside was a grim sight.

Finn was laying there without a shirt on. His abdomen was laced with slash marks from a whip. His skin was bloodied and bruised. His face was swollen, but a small smile came up on it.

"R-Rey..." Finn croaked out in a garbled manner.

Rey ran forward, tenderly hugging the man fastened to the table.

"Finn! I'm so sorry we couldn't come sooner..." Rey felt horrible for her friend. He looked like he was in so much pain. He suffered so much.

"R-Rey...Watch...Kylo Ren!" Finn tried to warn his friend, struggling to get out of his restraints to protect her.

Kylo rolled his eyes, using the Force to swiftly knock him out.

"Hey!" Rey yelped, turning to Kylo.

"He needs rest." Kylo retorted, walking over and freeing Finn from his imprisonment on the table.

"Sia. I need you to these coordinates. Take the prisoner and bring him to our shuttle. He needs medical assistance." Kylo demanded in his communicator.

"Right away." Sia said.

Kylo nodded to Rey.

"Time to go." He said.

Rey knew what he meant. It was time. She was dreading this. Were they powerful enough? Did she have the strength to face the creature named Snoke? The supposed all powerful being? She felt her heart pump faster as they both left to the elevator again.

It was a silent and tense moment as the elevator rose to the uppermost floor in the cruiser. The doors opened to reveal the Knights of Ren waiting outside a large metallic door. The throne room.

Everyone had their blades ready. Kylo approached the door with apprehension. He turned back to Rey. She gulped, offering him a nod.

Kylo didn't care anymore. He needed to do this. He walked over to Rey, wrapping her in a tight hug, clutching her tightly to his body.

Rey slowly hugged back, before his lips came down to her, kissing her passionately, worryingly.

"I love you" Rey smiled, nodding again to him.

"I know." Kylo whispered.

They broke their embrace, and looked back to the door.

"Open it." Kylo commanded, his crimson blade ready to strike.

Bev Ren quickly entered some commands into a console near the door, causing it to slowly hiss open. The first thing they hear is a slow, maniacal laugh.

"It's so good to see you, Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren." Snoke snarled as they all entered the room.

Snoke's Praetorian guards swiftly moved in front of his throne, their own weapons raised and ready.

"Well, my boy, I see you are confident in your abilities. Judging by you dragging the Knights of Ren here...Oh, but the girl. I see her. I know what you have for her, Ben Solo." Snoke kept smirking. An evil and cold smirk that sent chills down Kylo's spine.

"Enough talk. We're here to end your reign." Kylo growled.

And at that, Kylo, Rey, and the Knights of Ren all ran forward into the swarm of red guards.

A large battle ensued. Shades of black and red danced across the room. Hissing and sparking of lightsabers hitting resistant metals. The yelling and screaming of the guards and the Knights who perished. Clanking of gear and boots. Kylo didn't hear or see anything. All he could see is his old master sitting on the throne in front of him. He ran, breathing hard, blade raised above his head. He ran towards Snoke, and tried to slash downwards. But he couldn't move. He was frozen. He tried to break free from his master's clutches, to no avail.

"You are a fool. You think you could overpower me?" Snoke violently questioned. "I am the Supreme Leader for a reason, Kylo Ren. I cannot be beaten. I cannot be destroyed by the likes of you. And now, young Ben Solo. You will die." Snoke snarled, his bony fingers reaching out.

Kylo screamed in agony as he felt his master raid his mind, scratching and clawing against his brain.

Rey ran forward, throwing her staff across the air. It froze right before it hit Snoke, causing Kylo to drop to the ground, gasping and panting for air.

"Foolish girl. Pathetic. What a waste of power." Snoke growled, now freezing Rey. He plucked the staff out of the air, resting it behind him.

She stubbornly tried to break free from his grasp. Which, just like Kylo, didn't work.

"So afraid. So fearful. You're in pain. I can sense it. Your family...You wish to know who they were." The creature whispered, his hand now reaching out, touching Rey's cheek.

Rey tried to recoil from his touch. It was cold. Heartless. Dark.

"Kriff off! You don't know anything about me!" Rey tried.

"I don't, girl? Well, let's change that." Snoke began to reach into her mind, causing immense pain.

Rey screamed out, trying to push the unmovable force out from her mind. It felt like she was going to implode. It felt as if her skull was constricting around her brain, squishing it into a pulp. But it wasn't. It was Snoke going through her memories.

Kylo stood up, igniting his blade again. He ran forward.

"Let her go!" Kylo screamed in rage.

Snoke turned to Kylo, now freezing him in place as-well.

"Perhaps I was wrong, Kylo Ren. Maybe you can turn into that powerful dark-side user. There is just one obstacle left for you to topple to gain unlimited power." Snoke suggested, slowly dragging Rey to her knees. He dragged her with the Force in front of Kylo Ren.

Rey was afraid, Kylo could see that. Her eyes were wide, and she was breathing hard. He wanted to reach out and comfort her. He wanted to kill Snoke with his bare hands.

"Strike her down and fulfill your destiny." Snoke commanded.

"Never!" Kylo responded.

"You will." Snoke smiled, slowly raising Kylo's arm.

Kylo went wide-eyed, struggling to hold his arm back. Snoke was forcing him to raise his own lightsaber.

"No! Stop!...Wait! Please!...Kill, kill me instead! Spare her!" Kylo frantically screamed. His worst fears were becoming true.

Kylo looked into Rey's eyes, but they weren't fearful. They were determined. She was planning something. He heard two blades ignite, and suddenly, the Force around them was released. He looked up to Snoke.

Rey's lightsaber had ignited, piering right through Snoke's stomach. She sat up, pulling it towards herself. The blade moved in a twirling manner, slicing up Snoke as she pulled it back to her hand.

Snoke slowly flopped to the ground, split in half. Rey jumped from the ground, right into Kylo's arms.

He wrapped them tightly around her, kissing her lightly all over her head.

"We did it!" Rey shrieked in excitement.

Kylo turned for a moment. The Knights were finishing off the last of the guards. He looked back to Rey with a smile on his face. He stepped back, offering his hand out to her.

"Rey...Join me. Please. We can end this conflict once and for all. Together, we can rule the galaxy. We can bring peace in our time. Please." Kylo begged, his dark eyes staring intently into her's.

It hit Rey hard. What?! He wanted what?!

"What?" Rey almost whispered.

"Rey...Together, we are the most powerful beings the galaxy has ever seen. We can destroy this war, end it. And we can usher in a wave of peace and security into the galaxy." Kylo continued, trying to bring her to his side.

"Under liberty?" Rey asked.

Kylo hesitated for a moment.

"Under a strong leadership between husband and wife." Kylo said, dropping to his knee in front of her.

Rey went even more wide-eyed. He wasn't just proposing that she join him to bring peace to the galaxy under the First Order...But he was...Actually proposing to her. Emotions and thoughts swirled in her brain. She took a timid step forward. It was too much. He promised he would return to see his mother. He promised they would remember Luke. He now wanted her to be his wife. To be his queen or whatever he wanted in this new First Order. But she didn't want that. She didn't want to be apart of the First Order, or near anything like it.

"I...I want to. I want to be with you forever, Ben..." Rey said.

Kylo grinned, his hand still outstretched.

"...But...Not in a tyrannical organization. Come with me...Back to the Resistance! Like you promised..." Rey said, choking up.

Kylo slowly rose to his feet, his smile turning into a frown.

"What?" Kylo said, danger in his voice.

"I...I can't stay with you if you're just taking Snoke's place." Rey said. She now took a step back.

"Rey..." Kylo warned.

"I'm sorry." Rey said, before she sent a wave of the Force against him, causing him to stumble back. She ran from the room before the Knights or Kylo could respond.

Kylo stared in rage, rushing after her now.

"Stop! Rey!" Kylo screamed as he ran after her.

She rushed into the hanger bay, ignoring Sia as she ran past her, running into the ship she was in. Finn was laying down inside, bandages covering the front of his body.

Rey started the engines, closing the hatch.

Kylo ran in front of the ship, pressing his hand against the glass. His eyes were filled with betrayal and rage.

Rey stared at him, her eyes filled with hurt and sorrow.

"I'll hunt you down! You can't escape! How dare you reject me?!" Kylo raged.

"I know." Rey replied.

And with that, she lifted the ship up, and swiftly left the hanger.

 **Sorry for it being late, I had a tad bit of writer's block! Anyway, thanks for reading! More is on the way! Expect the next chapter by Wednesday! I appreciate you all for reading and I hope you decide to leave a review!**


	26. A New Beginning

_Ben gripped Rey by her neck. His bare hands against her flesh was cold. Unrelenting. Unforgiving. Cruel. His eyes were black. Everything about him was dark. There was no more light in him. His grip on her neck tightened. She couldn't breathe._

 _"B-Ben please!" Rey tried. But Ben was no longer there._

 _He continued, his hold never releasing._

Rey jerked awake from her slumber, breathing hard as sweat dripped from her forehead. It had been three months. Three months since she left Ben behind. And things have changed, for the worse.

The Resistance left Crait, and their new base of operations was on Felucia. Felucia was a beautiful planet, filled with the most exotic and unique wildlife Rey has ever seen. Unfortunately, there was also some of the worst lifeforms she has ever encountered on that planet. Flesh eating bacteria, dangerous creatures that could rip a person in half, and other unknowns deep in the vividly colored forests.

Leia has recovered from her comatose state, but she has sat back in the war. She had promoted Poe to now lead the Resistance, while she rested.

The First Order had splintered, with Hux taking over a seperate faction, but it is still strong and more bold. Supreme Leader...Kylo Ren...Has launched multiple operations to try to draw out the Resistance. To draw out Rey. They've attacked and bombarbed Jakku...To spite Rey. They've destroyed Takodana, burned down thousands of acres of forests...Because he knew she liked them. He was playing with millions of lives...To try to get to her. Rey knew he had sent his Knights out in search of her. And it was only a matter of time until she was found.

Rey had packed her bags and left the Resistance to go into hiding. It was difficult and painful. Finn, Poe, Chewie, and BB-8 begged her to stay. But she knew she was only endangering them by remaining there with them. Kylo Ren was determined to find her. And what he wanted with her? That scared Rey. What even scared her more was that she still loved him. She still missed his touch. His tight and protective embraces. The way he said her name. The nicknames he coined for her. His soft lips against her skin. His hot breath. She missed it all. But that man is gone now. Kylo Ren has replaced him. The man set on revenge and fueled by hatred.

She took refuge in Ryloth. A planet filled with twi'leks and other off-worlders. She arrived at a small town, paid to rent a room, and has been here for weeks. She had no company. No friends. Nobody. She was alone. And she found that every night, she wished for his warm body next to her. She almost convinced herself to lower her barriers to contact him via their bond, but decided against it.

Their bond. That pesky thing between them has been excruciating to say the least. At first, it was easy to keep her walls up, ignoring him. But now, after all these weeks and months, he was desperate. And angry. Extremely angry. It was so difficult to block him out now...That when she slept...She knew her defenses faltered. She knew he would reach for her in her dreams. Was he attacking her deliberately? Did he hate her now?

Rey shook her thoughts away, lifting herself from her bed. She looked out the window. The night sky illuminated the dense forests and buildings outside. She loved the view, which was one minor positive in her life recently. But the negatives seemed to outweigh the positives in these times. Luke nor Obi Wan has visited her. She hasn't had any more dreams about Teka...Or her child. It seemed like the Force abandoned her. She still had her powers...But she felt empty. Lost. And she knew why too. Ben. Her bondmate. She felt empty without him. Depressed. But that was a different time. Things have changed.

Rey stretched away the weariness. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. Maybe...Maybe a beer or two could help. What?

Rey rubbed her face. Was she actually considering drinking? She had only drank once...With Ben...Sitting in his lap. His lips trapped her lips in a tight war of passion. His hands were on her hips...

She shuddered, shaking her head again. Focus Rey. Yeah...She needs to get out, clear her mind. Rey changed from her night outfit- Nothing really other than an old shirt and shorts- And changed into her robes. Dark grey tunic. Tanned pants. Black utility belt, where she kept the blaster she received from Han. Her black combat boots. Instead of a white cape that surrounded her body like her old outfit, she instead went with a light brown. It helped to hide in the shadows at night without resorting to black. And...A small necklace. The one she received from Ben. She would find herself idly rubbing the necklace between her palms, clutching it tightly with tears in her eyes some nights. She pulled the brown hood over her head and left her room. She went towards the desolate streets below.

Rey found herself at a bar. The brightly lit hologram outside had a female twi'lek riding on what appeared to be a jug of beer. Yep, this is a bar alright. Rey entered inside, and the environment immediately hit her senses. Drunken patrons lined the bar, with spilt alcohol covering the ground in a sticky layer. Smoke from chemicals she wished she didn't inhale entered her lungs. She found herself sitting on a stool that creaked. A twi'lek male sat to her right. And to her left was a Quarren. She tried not to bring attention to herself.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked her in a gravely demand.

"One of your lightest drinks, please." Rey practically begged, shoving some credits onto the counter.

The bartender took the credits and placed down a glass filled with a orange liquid. She lifted it to her nostrils. It smelled fruity. She took a sip...And hey, it wasn't half bad!

She kept her head low, focusing on the drink, and the noises she heard around her. Most people were laughing and having a good time. Some were arguing. Some talking about their lives being disrupted from the war. It was all white noise to her. Until she looked up, and her eyes locked onto a person sitting across from her at the other end of the bar.

A woman. In her mid 30s. Red hair...

Rey quickly darted her eyes away. Force, please. She must be hallucinating, right? It's the alcohol, right? There is no way Sia is at the other end of the bar. Rey was starting to get paranoid. She swore she could hear more dangerous noises now around her. The sound of boots clicking. Sound of robes being thrown onto the ground. The sound of lightsabers leaving their utility belts. The murmurs and whispers of the bar patrons.

Rey shook her head and got up, rushing to the exit. A hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, roughly twisting her around.

Ben. He was here. His face was covered by that damn mask. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to see his face. It would stir feelings in her gut that she hasn't had in months. Wait, what the kriff was she thinking?! Kylo Ren is here!

She quickly jerked away from him and out the door, running right into a pack of Knights. They had their crimson blades ignited, surrounding any means of escape. Rey swiftly turned to find Kylo behind her, with Sia. She ignited her red blade, while Kylo held his in a clenched fist.

"Rey." Kylo choked out. His voice was mangled by his mask, but she could hear the anger and venom through his words.

"Kylo Ren." Rey shot back, before she quickly pulled the staff off of her back. She ignited the bright purple and deep yellow blades, twirling it around for a moment.

"I've been looking for you for months." Kylo hissed, the circle of Knights now slowly closing in on her.

"You did this to yourself, Ben." Rey answered, eyes worryingly searching for an exit that didn't exist.

"No, you did this to yourself. You threw away my offer, Rey. I offered you everything." Kylo screamed.

"You didn't offer me everything! I wanted only one thing! And you refused to do it!" Rey angrily retorted.

Rey swiftly clashed against a few Knights who were moving in too close for comfort. Suddenly, they all charged at once. Rey found herself being attacked from all sides. She couldn't stop all their blades, it was impossible. Rey did the only thing she could think of. She raised her hand, lashing out in front of her, sending two Knights spiraling through the air and into a wall. She swiftly rolled into the exit she created, escaping the torrent of sabers...

...Until someone tackled her to the ground. She struggled underneath Kylo, beating her fists against his chest, trying to claw at him. But he soon gripped her wrists, forcing them above her head in a painful hold.

Rey grimaced, her hands tense as the pain in her wrists never left her.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Rey snarled.

"You hurt me worse, Rey." Kylo seethed.

How dare this scavenger betray him? How dare his little Jedi betray him? His sweetheart? His desert fox? His love. Her face was just as he remembered, maybe even more beautiful. The light freckles on her cheeks and forehead. Her sparkling hazel eyes. Her red lips, slightly parted. Rosy cheeks. But she was paler. Bags under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping well. He could sense her Force signature. It was deflated. Depressed. It wasn't that beacon of light and hope that he remembered months ago. He could now sense her emotions, her feelings. Abandonment. Loneliness. Depression. Anxiety. Being this close to her again...He overpowered her barriers...And finally, he was linked again to his bondmate. It was maddening without her. He felt empty, just like her. But finally, he is full. He is complete.

 _So lonely..._ Kylo whispered into their bond, his hand moving down to her cheek, gently brisking against it. He lightened his hold on her wrists, relieving her of the pain.

 _Fuck you._ Rey spat back. She didn't want to admit it, but having her bond open again...It felt so right. She didn't feel like she was missing a part of her. She now felt complete.

 _You ignored me for months. Left me. Threw me out to dry. Rejected me. You left me for some shithole Resistance fighters! How could you?!_ Kylo angrily yelled into their bond.

 _They are my friends! And you lied to me! You threw everything away for the First Order, not me!_ Rey yelled back, her eyes watering.

Kylo snarled, sending a wave of Force energy out, knocking her unconscious. He lifted her up in a cradle, pressing her head against his chest.

"We're done here." Kylo hissed to his Knights.

 **Hey guys, sorry for it being late! More is on the way, most likely at some point this weekend! I hope you all are enjoying the story! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Retribution

**Surprise! I felt bad for leaving it off on a cliffhanger, I felt like Valve. I thought about it, and decided that I will not abandon this story afterall! Expect more chapters in the foreseeable future. I do apologize for the long wait. (I will be placing my new story on the backburner as I try to go ahead and wrap this one up.)**

The ship lurched into the air, its distinctive 'V' shaped wings spread as it left the atmosphere. Ren dropped the traitor into a cell, locking her wrists into cuffs. He finally had his Rey back. Finally. After all these months of frantic searching and destruction, his prize awaited him. He will make her pay for her betrayal. He offered her everything, and she spat in his face for her low life friends. They all knew nothing of the First Order's plans.

"My lord, what now?" Sia asked as she dropped down on one knee in front of him.

Kylo was broken from his thoughts as he turned to his old friend.

"Set course for the Supremacy. I want to reacquaint myself with my...Property." He commanded sternly, not giving her a second glance.

Sia nodded and headed for the cockpit, following his commands. She sat down next to Vestillio.

"Boss wants us back at the Supremacy..." She relayed to the Knight next to her.

They jumped into hyperspace after just a few button presses from Vestillio.

"He's darker now." Sia broke the silence between the two, looking to her compatriot.

"Yes." He affirmed, in a monotone voice.

"He will betray us if we are not careful...He's becoming too dangerous. I say we...Need to activate that plan we talked about." She whispered to Vestillio, a hand on his arm now.

He didn't have to say anything back, just offering a simple nod in affirmation.

Traitor. She broke his heart. She deserved everything he was going to do to her. He will break her down and destroy her. How dare she?! Kylo sat across from the cage, staring at his bond mate. She still looked so beautiful to him. A flower in a sea of darkness. And he wanted to rip the roots out and extinguish the light. But there was always a faint voice in the back of his head...He missed her. He just wanted to reconcile with her...He still loved her, he couldn't hurt her...Never!

No! She deserved it! She left him, broke his heart! She promised she would be with him! Kylo found himself breathing erratically as his heart and mind raced. It felt like he was at war with himself, he couldn't extinguish the light within him, nor push the darkness back. He was at a crossroads, and there was no turning back.

The other Knights in the ship noticed how tense Kylo was becoming, and they tried to ignore it. One false move, and they knew one of them would not be coming home tonight.

To feel her so close to him for the first time in what felt like ages, Kylo actually felt complete. The emptiness inside of him was wiped away by her presence as soon as he landed on Ryloth. Then to see her at that bar, sipping away at the drink? He almost blew the entire mission just by rushing over to her, doing Force knows what.

The ship exited out of hyperspace near the behemoth of a ship known as the Supremacy. What was once Snoke's flagship was turned into the leading dreadnaught of Kylo Ren's armada, ready to strike anywhere he wanted. They landed in the hangar bay, while personnel immediately began the refuel and retooling process. Stormtroopers lined up in formations while a lead trooper, wearing an orange pauldron to signify rank, stood at attention.

The Knights filed out of the ship, joining the ranks of troops. The last one out, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, stomped past them without second notice, a floating cage following close behind him. Once Kylo left the hanger, everyone returned to their usual tasks, except for two lone Knights.

Sia nodded to Vestillio, and the two made their way over towards a small Tie fighter.

"You fly. You have the coordinates, yes?" She asked him as they walked up a ramp to enter the ship.

"Affirmative." He coldly responded as he took command of the pilot seat, her smaller frame moving in behind him to the gunner's seat. The fighter lifted off swiftly and left the Supremacy, entering hyperspace immediately.

" _I love you." A hand offered her a necklace. It was Ben's hand. He wasn't smiling, his eyes were cold. She tried backing away from her, and she tried to speak...But she couldn't. She realized she couldn't even breathe. She grasped at her throat, eyes wide in fear._

 _Kylo Ren didn't stop glaring at her, as if he was looking straight through her. His lightsaber ignited and the red blade came across towards her-_

Rey's breath hitched as her eyes shot open. It was just a dream, right?! Her surroundings wasn't what she remembered...She wasn't at the stingy hotel in Ryloth...

Right, yes...The bar. Ben... She was captured, that is what happened. She now realized she was in a cage of sorts. She tried to reach up to the bar, and a dark truth suddenly hit her. She was cuffed, her arms behind her back. Her mouth was dry, and she felt like shit.

"Hello?" She said so quietly, she doubted anyone could hear her.

"Finally." A vocoded voice responded, and the lights flashed on in the room. The sudden intrusion of such bright lights blinded Rey, and she had to wait for her vision to adjust. When they did, she looked around.

Kylo Ren was sitting in front of her in a lone chair, it looked soft and inviting, actually. The rest of the room, however, was empty. It was just this cage she was in...And Kylo Ren.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, Scavenger." He spoke to her, his lifeless helmet shining her reflection back at her.

She stared, refusing to give him what he wanted. She hated him. She wanted nothing to do with this...This...Monster. He proved time and time again to make the wrong choice, the wrong decision, all for the dark side. He ignored her interests and made feign promises he didn't keep.

"Speak to me!" He yelled suddenly, standing up so quickly that the chair was pushed back, toppling over.

"You're a child, Kylo Ren. A spoiled brat who is a monster. I don't want to speak to you. I want to speak to Ben Solo." She replied coldly, glaring where his eyes would be.

Ren grimaced under his mask. She was hitting every single nerve under his skin. She abandoned him and had the audacity to accuse him of being the one who did this?!

"You seem to forget your place, desert rat." He spoke, stalking the cage like a predator. "I offered you everything. Anything. I-I gave you my heart, and you..." He panted from exertion.

"You spat on it!" He screamed, his fingers clutching his saber hilt tightly.

Rey frowned at what she was hearing. Was he this deluded? Ben Solo would never do this...It's all Kylo now. She wanted Ben, not this man. She was beginning to fear that not only was Ben killed, that she will be killed now by this monster.

"I did not. You broke your promise to me. You said you would return and see Leia, come home with me...Ben. But you made a choice. A choice and path I could not follow, Kylo Ren." She retorted, anger now building within her as-well.

"Leia?! I don't want to hear about those fucking people again! You hurt me, Rey...And now...I will hurt you." He threatened, walking closer to the cage.

Rey rolled her eyes to him, now standing up.

"You are delusional! Wake up! You did this all yourself, Ren! Do you know how hard it was for me...To- To just cut myself off from my bond mate? To put up walls to the person I loved the most?!" She yelled at him. She wanted so desperately to rip her cuffs off and break out of this cell.

Kylo turned away from her, walking to the door of the room. His head was swimming, heart pounding. The emotions were flooding his entire being. Anger, frustration, guilt, sorrow...Love. He didn't know how to handle it. He wanted to be free of this madness.

"You're just going to leave me in here?" Rey asked suddenly, a hint of anxiety filling her being.

Kylo stopped before he left the room, keeping his back to her. He didn't know what to do. A second ago, he wanted to plunge his blade deep into her stomach, and rid himself of this annoyance. But now...He wanted to embrace her tightly, he missed her so much. But she left him...But she's here now.

"Ben?" She tried to ask, just to see if there's even a small sliver of hope left that he's still in there.

He still didn't answer, frozen in place. It was like a computer crashing. He didn't have a clue what to say or do. Tears started to fall down his cheeks under his helmet. Weakness. He hated himself.

"Ben...Come here. Please." Rey pleaded with him, struggling to get her cuffs off.

Kylo couldn't handle it anymore. He ran from the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He couldn't even run straight, he thought his legs would give out from under him. He ripped the saber off from his belt.

The doors couldn't even open up all the way before they were getting sliced open by an angry red lightsaber. This new room was filled with furniture, looked expensive too. He sliced and diced, screaming and grunting as he frantically ran around, destroying everything in sight. He had to take out his rage and pent up emotions, it was consuming him alive. He used the Force, picking up a metal table. He squeezed his fist tightly, the table swiftly crumpling into a small ball. He kicked through some wooden chairs, and sliced clean in half a couple computers. Nothing survived his onslaught.

Rey slumped down in the cold cage, defeated. Ben was truly gone. Her heart sank, and she felt like she could throw up. She wanted to cry, to give up. However, an idea popped into her head. She didn't want to do it, fearing he will attack her, but she wanted to speak to Ben again. She lowered her walls completely, opening her bond up fully with her bond mate.

Kylo breathed heavily as he looked over his work. It was as if a Rancor stormed through the room, leaving everything it touched into pieces. He had released his pent up energy and sat down in the middle of the mess. Then he felt it. A sudden warmth, a beacon of light was developing in his eyes. Rey. She...She opened up the floodgates, and her emotions washed over him. They were the same as his...Confusion, anger, frustration, love, hatred; It was all there.

 _Rey?_ He asked tentatively into his bond.

 _Kylo Ren...Ben. Just talk to me, we can get through this._ She pleaded, just wanting to speak to Ben Solo again.

Kylo stood up, dusted the debris off of his cloak, and left the destroyed room.

"Someone clean up storage room 22A." He barked into a comms device, making his way back to his Rey.

The Tie fighter exited hyperspace, heading towards a dusty red planet.

"That is it?" Vestillio asked, turning his head to Sia.

"Yes. We have arrived at Moraband. Ancient home of the Sith." She said, a smile going across her face.


	28. The Shroud of the Dark Side

**Happy holidays everyone! I hope you all had some fun times, and please enjoy!**

He had overpowered her defenses back on Ryloth, but they eventually rebounded by the time he had her in the cage. He was itching to feel her bond once again, and now that she opened back up to him, willingly at that, he was in a predicament. He knew his heart ached for her, he knew he wanted so dearly to embrace her. But there's another side to him that just...Won't let him. He wanted to hurt her. The dark side in him demanded retribution for her misdeeds against him. It would only be fair!

 _You wouldn't dare, Ben._ Rey warned, finally she is the one on the receiving end of unwanted thoughts being leaked.

Ren didn't respond as he entered the room she was in, swiftly moving to her cage. He just stopped awkwardly in front of her, standing there.

"How can...How can we fix this? All of this?" He eventually asked, glad he could hide behind his mask.

Rey gave him a look, before rolling those hazel eyes of her's.

"Well, first off, Kylo Ren, take off your damn helmet and release me!" She ordered him, still clearly annoyed by all of this.

He hesitated, clearly something bothering him. He didn't wish to take the helmet off.

"Are you...Afraid?" She asked, shocked really. She could sense the unease about him, his fear.

He didn't answer, rather he used the Force to open the cage door. She swiftly walked out of it, and turned around, waving with her hands to get the cuffs off.

Ren slowly reached to her wrists and grabbed the cuffs, and stopped. Those small hands, he couldn't help himself. He missed her touch. He gently grabbed her hand, his thumb sliding across her skin. He unlocked the cuffs and they fell to the floor.

"Good. Now, Ben...Speak to me. Why can't you take the helmet off? I've seen you without it before, Vader wannabe." She tried to tease.

He didn't reply, just looking down to her face. He felt like a cornered animal with no options, no escape. Rey simply placed her hands on his mask and slowly lifted up.

Ben's face came into view, and it was pale. Very pale. He had a hint of a golden hue in his dark eyes, they appeared sinister in nature. His hair was sweaty, and stuck to his head in clumps. How long has he been wearing that thing?!

"How long have you been in there, Ben?" She asked worriedly, her hand touching his cheek lightly.

He closed his eyes as he felt her touch, it was too long. He embraced her tightly to him, shoving his face into her shoulder.

She was taken aback, this man always found ways to surprise her, really. She thought he was going to kill her, and now he is turning into the galaxy's darkest teddy bear. She gently broke the embrace to his dismay. She sat on the ground, crossing her legs.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing in front of her. "How about I teach you something for a change?"

He didn't know why, but he just listened to that beautiful scavenger girl's commands, sitting across from her. He just felt so tormented, that he was willing to do anything to just rid himself of these emotions.

Rey took the darksider's hand and closed her eyes, sighing uneasily as she felt his emotions wash over her. "Clear your mind..." She said softly.

His breaths were ragged as he tried the task, but waves of raw emotions and memories flooded his mind. This was his first time back with his Rey in quite awhile, and he didn't know what to do.

Rey could feel her bond mate's distress, just how torn he was over her. She felt awful, partly because of such raw negative emotions pulsating from him, but also that she caused this to him. No...No he did this to himself, but she still felt bad that he missed her to this extent. She was taken aback by the amount of suffering he was under, and they both replayed a memory of his.

 _Kylo was in his personal chambers. A large window looked out to the vastness of space. In front of the window was a pedestal, and upon it was his grandfather's helmet, the dark lord of the sith, Darth Vader._

 _He was kneeling in front of it, eyes staring at his reflection from the helmet. "Grandfather, please. I need your guidance...More than ever." He choked out to the helmet, desperately wanting some sort of response. And like always, there was silence. His heart ached as he threw his own helmet across his room, screaming in anguish._

Rey frowned, grunting in a disapproving manner. He was lost, that was for sure. Worse than ever before, and she didn't really know what to do.

"He won't speak to you...Because he is a sith. You aren't, Ben." She told him, opening her eyes.

Ren met her gaze, unsure of her intentions. The petite angel in front of him took off the necklace he gave her, and he feared she was about to reject him completely this time. He screwed up, didn't he? She must've had enough of him.

"You gave this to me. Remember? You. Not Kylo Ren, but you. Ben Solo. Yes you struggle with the darkness within you, but don't let it win. Remember what you told me? Don't let it consume you." She implored him, silently praying she was getting through to him.

His dark eyes stared at her, simply nodding his confirmation. She was right...Yes, he gave that to her. But was it...Ben? No, he was dead. It was only Kylo Ren, and will always be Kylo Ren. She just didn't realize it, she kept claiming to see light in him. Like that fool Skywalker. But she's wrong!

Rey rubbed her face as he barely acknowledged her, still struggling with his own mind. She could sense his frustration still. This wasn't working, there had to be another way to get him to relax and open his eyes. She leaned forward, grabbing the sides of his head, and pressing her soft lips against his in a slow, deliberate act of passion.

It instantly sparked between them, he felt the surge of the Force flow through him. She felt so good, it has been too long. It felt like the first time again and he reached out and gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him. Oh how he missed this damned girl. This scavenger girl that was bonded to him by the Force, this was meant to be. It had to be, the Force willed it. He could get lost in this girl forever, at this moment, he didn't care about anything. Not the First Order, not the Resistance, his mother, anything. It all melted away, being replaced by fiery passion for this sole woman.

Rey couldn't lie to herself, it felt so nice to have his hands back on her, for him to passionately return her advances, for him to relax. She could sense his emotions calming, and perhaps that was a step in the right direction. She felt that slight tingly sensation beginning to spread down her lower stomach, her cheeks flushed as she pulled herself from the kiss. They needed to take it slow, she wasn't ready to throw herself back into that pit...Not yet.

An involuntary groan left his mouth as her delicate lips left his, and he stared hungrily into her bright eyes, and at that moment, he felt like he could forgive her. Himself. He could forgive himself.

"Rey...I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He claimed, holding his hand out to her as he stood up.

Rey looked from his eyes to his hand, then back up. She took it, helping herself up.

"Good...Now before we can talk more, you need a shower." She joked, a smirk coming across her face.

Kylo seemed to realize something, touching his matted, sweaty hair, and actually let out a chuckle. That wasn't something he's done in quite awhile. To feel joy.

"I see what you mean...Why don't you join me?" He asked, now the smirk on his face.

She blushed harder, while a shower with Ben right now wouldn't be too bad, there were more pressing matters to attend to. She leaned up, pecking him on his cheek.

"Go on. I guess I'll wait here for you." She assured, folding her arms.

Sia exited the ship, stretching her lithe form, joints popping.

"I hate those kriffing fighters." She muttered, as she scanned the environment in front of them. The planet was an orange red, dust and sand covering miles. If she was a gambling woman, she would've bet that it would've been hot as hell. Oddly, the planet felt cold, it was strange. Unnatural. Uncomfortable.

"Where is the temple?" Vestillio questioned as he hopped off the Tie fighter, dusting his robes off.

She turned to Vestillio, who strangely had his helmet off. It wasn't like him to do that, he was like Kylo, they usually left those stupid things on. Vestillio was in his mid thirties like her, he had blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He had a finely kept dirty blonde beard. If she cared at all about romance, she would call him cute.

"Across these plains. We can't fly the ship through this dust storm, so we need to go on foot. Turn your saber on so we don't lose track of each other." She confirmed to him, placing her helmet back on. "I would also put that mask on, unless you enjoy eating sand."

Vestillio didn't reply, simply putting the helmet on and igniting his crimson blade. They trekked through the desert of this planet, and there was an odd silence about it. Cold and empty. No lifeforms, no ruins, no ships, nothing. It didn't even sound like the wind was making noise, it was just them. Their thoughts sounded as if they were talking. This place is definitely no normal planet. The Force was strong here. It guided them to a large, dilapidated temple. Two hooded statues stood in front of the entrance, underneath an archway.

As they began the long venture up the stairs, Sia caught an unnerving feeling of dread. It was as if they were encroaching on sacred grounds. Whatever it was, they should tread lightly. Not only was she worried about Kylo finding out, but also of the rumors of evil spirits or ghosts still inhabiting this cursed planet.

Vestillio seemed to not care at all, following behind her. He was always an indifferent person, joining the Knights because of his affinity with the Force. He easily became apathetic with life. He was noted for his willingness for any mission, on any target, anywhere. Nothing seemed off the table for him.

The temple was quite hollow on the inside, save for a tomb in the center. Sia approached, sliding her hands across it.

"The ancient tomb of Darth Bane." She exclaimed, scanning over it.

"How did you find out where this was?" He asked, turning his saber off and clipping it to his belt.

"The Force told me. Help me open it!" She barked at him, already shoving the tomb's lid open. Vestillio came to her side, helping push the slab of concrete away, revealing a small, armored mask. It was pointed, and had two empty holes where the eyes are.

"That's it?" Vestillio asked, unimpressed with their find.

As Sia was about to respond, the ground shook underneath them. Suddenly the mask lifted itself into the air, a fiery orange being appearing out of thin air.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" The voice bellowed, its eyes piercing down on the two dark-siders.

Sia swiftly got on her knees, lowering her head, while Vestillio was hesitant.

"Two worshippers of your teachings, Master!" Sia replied excitedly. This is exactly who she wanted to see. Finally, a sith lord! A practitioner of the ancient Sith religion. To Hell with Kylo and the other Knights of Ren, they didn't know true power! They weren't true dark-side users. Not like the Sith. She wanted that power, to be a sith lord.

"I feel the dark side within you, but you two are too pathetic to be a sith." The voice threatened, hands clenched into fists. Vestillio ignited his saber, pointing it to the ghost.

"How dare you speak to me like tha-" Vestillio was cut off as a burst of lighting shot from the ghost, sending him flying through the air and roughly into the ground.

"I wish to learn the ways of the sith, Master. Darth Vader and Darth Sidious have failed in continuing the religion, and in its place has only been weakness. And the Jedi." She explained, looking up to the ghost now. "Teach me the ways of the sith, and we shall revive them."

The ghost glared down at the being below him, but he knew she was right. The sith are over, unless he had something to say about it.

"Prove to me you are worthy of being a sith. A sith displays no mercy, and a readiness to fulfill the requirements of them. Destruction and passion will be your best friend. Prove to me you are ready: Kill him." The ghost commanded, pointing to Vestillio, who was slowly rising to his feet.

Sia got up, and turned to her once compatriot. She ignited her blade, walking to him.

"You are making a mistake, Sia Ren. You are no match for me!" He yelled to her, charging at her, making a chopping motion towards her chest.

Sia rolled to her right quickly, using the Force to pull him at her. She held her blade forward in a stabbing manner, attempting to pierce it deep within him.

Kylo looked at himself in his mirror. His hair was damp from the refresher as he dried himself with a towel. He slowly reached up to his face, tracing the scar along it. That girl had bested him in their first fight, and from that point on, he was obsessed with her. That girl... What is he going to do? He still had that urge within him to rule the galaxy, and he will be damned to not have his empress with him. Maybe he could play along with her wants, and go see his... Ugh. His mother. And then, after that, when she will undoubtedly ask if he wants to stay with her... Ask her to marry him. Yes, yes...And then she will become his empress. Kylo nodded to himself in the mirror, almost as if needing affirmation if that was the right path to go on.

 **Thanks for reading! More will be on the way soon! Leave some feedback, I love reading what you guys have to say!**


	29. Promises

As Ren left, Rey let out an exasperated sigh. Oh dear Force, what will she do with him? She felt terrible, like a traitor really. Her friends in the Resistance were struggling, and she left them. Now, here she was back with Kylo Ren and the First Order. No, she has to put her foot down to Ben. It's either her or the First order. His love or his empire. He cannot have both, she will be damned to let him drag her to the dark side. Kylo Ren's reign of destruction has gone on for too long for her to try to ignore anymore. But she still loved him so much, and she was terrified. Will he even be able to release that evil part of him? Will they be forced to become enemies?

She sat down in anger, closing her eyes. She needed to calm down, and meditate. The Force was clouding her mind, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. What should she do? What can she do? She tried to slow her rapid breaths. Come on Rey, like Luke taught you. In... Out... In... Out...

 _The world seemed to turn off, like time froze. It was just Rey. She felt the Force dance around her, wanting to be touched and felt. She felt the force signatures of many people surrounding her...They were floating in space, on a ship._

 _Suddenly, like a trail, the Force beckoned her to follow. Rey did so, and she began to hear whispers, drowning the silence._

 _"Good, good! Fulfill your destiny!" One voice whispered._

 _"A powerful sith you shall become." Another._

 _"Suffering..." The voices all seemed to swirl around her, and she struggled to single one out._

 _"Why did you leave us Rey? We needed you!"_

 _"Shut up!" Rey yelled out, and the voices abruptly stopped. A figure began to appear in front of her. It was Kylo Ren again. His blade was locked with a yellow blade. It was locked against her own._

 _"Master Skywalker, please. I need your guidance! Anyone? Why did everyone leave me?!" She angrily yelled into the void as the figures disappeared in front of her._

Rey stopped her meditation, standing up swiftly. She dusted off her robes, looking to the door. He still hasn't returned. So, she paced around the room, until she got too bored of it. Then, she got on her hands and knees, and soon began to do some push-ups. If Ren was going to take a while, she may as well keep herself occupied, especially since the Force wasn't being too helpful with her at the moment.

Kylo swiftly re-entered the room, fresh robes on, and a new mask as-well. He stopped mid-stride, looking over to the female in the room. She was exercising, working up a sweat. She turned to him, and got to her feet. He could already sense a shift in emotions within her, and he figured it was his helmet again.

"Really? How many of them do you have?" She whined, walking towards him, hands on her hips.

He didn't bother answering her, rather, he was ogling her, looking up and down. He loved this woman too much, really. Seeing her with her clothes tight against her feminine form was beginning to drive him crazy. He wanted her badly right now.

Rey couldn't help but sense his wants, it wasn't hard. The desire was pouring off of him, and she felt like it was getting hotter in the room. Who brought the heat up?

"Hey! Ben, hello?!" Rey waved her hands in front of him, trying to get his attention. Well, she already had it, but not the way she wanted it. Or did she want it? No! She needed to get them back to the Resistance!

Kylo swifty grabbed her hands, and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her tightly against him. His other hand tore his helmet off of his face, so he could gain access to the tender flesh of her neck. He nuzzled the skin, kissing and biting the sensitive flesh.

It was too quick for Rey, and before she knew it, she was pulled into his warmth, and that hot breath of his was upon her. She felt his advances on her neck, and couldn't stop a small whine from leaving her lips. Oh kriff, why did he have to do this now?! It was too much, she swore she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Ben... Ah- Stop!" She tried to assert, but her voice cracked after a particular nibble on a sensitive area of her neck. She could already feel a tingly sensation spreading throughout her, and she really wanted to curse her body for giving in so easily to his advances.

"You don't want me to stop." He whispered close to her ear, allowing his breath to tickle the area.

She squirmed from the sensation, and she tried to push herself from him, but his grip was strong. She didn't want him to stop, she missed this so much. But she had to talk to him! She had to bring him back to the Resistance! She needed to save-

Kylo swiftly lifted her in the air and pressed her against the wall. He kept himself tightly against her as he continued his passionate assault against her.

She let out a quick gasp during the maneuver. Damn this man! He was making her feel light headed. Was it always so bright in here? The way he moved and obsessed over her, it wasn't like anything she ever experienced before. Ever since she met this man, he was able to make her melt from the simplest of touches. It was intoxicating.

"Ugh...Ben...Ah...Stop!" She again tried to order again, but for some reason she felt her hands grip onto his chest, absently pulling him to her.

"Oh? And why is that, scavenger?" He demanded, sucking on the flesh roughly, darting his hot tongue out to tenderly lick the spot after. He didn't care anymore, he wanted to have this girl right now. He has been dreaming of this for months since she left. He wanted to rip those damned robes off and ravish her right here and right now.

She couldn't stop the shriek from her mouth after that stunt from him. She kept trying to tell herself to stop him, but again another part of her body betrayed her as she wrapped her legs around him. She would be lying at this point if she said she wasn't enjoying this. To finally feel his love again.

Suddenly, his comms started going off, eliciting a groan from the dark side user. He kept her pinned to the wall, but had to stop so that he could talk. Rey let out a little whine from the lost of contact between them, groaning as he lifted the communicator.

"What is it?!" Kylo yelled into the device.

"My Supreme Leader, two Knights have failed to report in after a patrol!" The trooper reported, urgently.

"Who?" Kylo barked back, looking to Rey now.

"Sia Ren and Vestillio Ren, my lord!" The trooper responded.

Kylo lowered his communicator, placing it back on his belt.

"There...Now where were we?" He asked with a smirk, leaning in to continue, but Rey pushed on his chest, trying to get him to back up. He gave a disapproving grunt, again trying, but she still resisted.

"Later." Rey whispered to him, before he finally relented, letting her off the wall.

"Fine." He exclaimed, disappointment flowing off of him. "I guess I have matters to attend to." He added.

"No, no. Wait!" Rey quickly said, getting in front of him before he could leave.

Kylo was dreading this conversation, he knew where it was going to go. He let out a sigh, and looked into those hazel eyes of her's.

"Ben, I can't stay here. And I cannot allow the First Order to continue to terrorize the galaxy! My friends need my help! Now either you come with me..." She took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She knew the pain will be tough, again, but she had to stay firm. "Or I'm leaving. For good. You will be Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader. I can't allow you to do this anymore!" She yelled to him, staring right back at him.

Kylo grimaced, turning away from her. Get rid of his Empire? But they were so close. So close to what he desired. For her to be by his side, for her to be his empress. For them to rule the galaxy as husband and wife. But he loved her. He knew how tormented he was without her, and now, he can't lose her. Not again. There had to be an alternative. Had to be.

"Rey." He paused. "Rey what if we make a truce?" He asked, his hand grabbing her shoulder.

"What?" Rey questioned, not entirely understanding his motives.

"What if the Resistance and First Order made a truce? I can go with you to negotiate with... The leaders of the Resistance and then that will be it." He tried to convince, knowing full well that any truce wouldn't last. They were fundamentally opposed.

"You think the First Order would accept that?" She asked, really shocked by his train of thought.

"You think the Resistance will?" He replied, offering a smile. "Does it hurt to ask?" He quipped.

Was this a dirty trick just to get her to drop it? Did Ben really want there to be peace now? She hoped, but she had a hard time trusting him completely. Why did Kylo Ren have to be the love of her life?

"Contact the Resistance, then we can leave in the morning." He pleaded.

"Alright. You promise you will keep to your word? You will try to end this war, and...Stay with me and the Resistance?" She asked him, those bright eyes staring up to his.

Why did she have to do this now? Staring into those eyes, his heart ached if he were to say yes. He felt a twinge of guilt flow through him, knowing full well what his true desires were. He already broke a promise to her once, he really couldn't do it again. He didn't want to hurt her again. Not again. He can't do it.

"Yes... I will. I promise Rey." He replied. Oh kriff. Why did he promise?! How is he going to get her to accept her fate with him? To be his empress of their new order?

Rey smiled, and excitedly hugged him tightly, burying her face against his shoulder. She felt her heart flutter, and she never could have imagined being this happy about something, but this was it. This was him finally coming home.

"I can't believe this will finally happen. I love you! Leia has been waiting for so long!" She excitedly claimed, looking up to him.

Kylo felt like shit. He patted her back, idly rubbing it as he was lost in thought. He swiftly pulled his helmet to him and feigned excitement. He broke the embrace and held up a holocommunicator to her.

"Make contact with your friends. I'll prepare a ship for us." He told her as he placed his helmet back on and left the room. Great, this was all great. He was overjoyed with being back with Rey, he loved her so much...He was afraid what will happen if he broke her heart again. Curse this damned situation they were in. That he was in. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that the disappearance of Sia Ren and Vestillio Ren wasn't an accident, and that will put another wrench in his plans. His stupid plans. Why did he always have to struggle with himself like this?!

Finn and Poe were sitting at a small table, lines of bottles were strewn about them. This was the first break they've had from the Resistance for weeks, and they'll be damned if they didn't have a fun time of it. They had to return to their duties soon, thus they just wanted to unwind.

"How are the raids against the First Order goin'?" Finn questioned his friend, taking a sip from the bottle.

"Well...It's alright. Casualties are mounting, but we've been able to locate the base of the splintered faction." Poe explained, his voice slurred as he spoke.

"Oh yeah...Hux and Phasma." Finn retorted, grimacing at the thought of the two. Having to work under them was worse than death.

"Phasma is a real bitch." Finn curtly spoke, eliciting a laugh from Poe.

"You don't say? So...How was being a stormtrooper?" Poe asked his friend, looking down to BB-8 as the droid beeped to him.

"Oh come on BB-8, I didn't mean it like that. You know what I meant, Finn!" He tried to explain himself.

Finn raised his hands to him, in a calming motion.

"No offense taken. I know what you mean." He replied, looking over to the droid next to them. "Thanks for having my back though, beach ball." He said with a smile, giving the droid a wink.

"Uh... It was rough, you know? You had to shut up and do what you were told. Any order, any time, from any superior." Fin explained, staring down at his near empty bottle.

Poe nodded, listening to his friend. He frowned at the thought of being in servitude like that. That's why they were fighting. To free themselves of tyranny. To free themselves from the First Order before it became the New Empire. They had to be stopped. Or at least that is what he told himself.

"We were sent to that village. On Jakku. You remember, right?" Finn asked, his eyes never leaving the bottle.

Poe nodded again to his friend, absent-mindedly resting his hand on his droid friend.

"Kylo Ren and Phasma...Ordered the execution of the villagers, and I... I watched it happen." Finn commented, now looking up to his friend.

"After that day, I joined the Resistance. I met-" He cut himself off, the realization hitting them both. They were missing their fourth in this party.

Poe frowned, rubbing his face before checking a watch on his wrist.

"It's getting late...We need to get up tomorrow, I think it's time to end this. Until next time?" He asked, holding his hand out to his friend.

Finn offered a smile, nodding. He took his hand, shaking it tightly.

"Until next time." Finn confirmed.

As the two men began to pack up and clean their mess, a communicator began to buzz in Finn's pocket.

"What's that?" Poe asked, pointing to Finn.

Finn seemed confused at first, was it the alcohol or was someone calling him this late? He prayed it wasn't Ackbar ordering them back. He lifted up his communicator and answered.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Finn?" A familiar, feminine voice responded.

"Rey!" Both Poe and Finn yelled in unison, the two men grouping together so they could both talk with the communicator. They heard a chuckle from the line.

"Guys! It's so good to hear you two! How's Chewie? And where's the cutie, BB-8? Is everyone alright?" She asked worriedly, so happy to hear her friends again.

"We're good! Chewie is fine, we are all fine!" Finn answered, while BB-8 whirled, rolling closer to the two men, hearing the voice of Rey.

"Where are you Rey, I hope you're calling to say you're coming home?" Poe excitedly asked, a smile on both of their faces.

"Don't worry about that! But I am returning! I just need your coordinates and I'll be there tomorrow. Promise!" Rey replied.

They cheered, giving each other a high-five.

Rey blushed to herself, happy to feel wanted again. Not just by her lover, but by her friends as-well. They always wanted her to return, yes, but now she wouldn't be putting them at risk...She hoped.

"Just send them over and I'll see you all tomorrow! Tell Leia I have a surprise for her." She told her friends, leaning against the wall as she talked.

"Alright, we'll send them over Rey. And hey, stay safe out there!" Finn exclaimed.

Kylo sat his communicator down, sitting back in the ship's seat. He shouldn't have listened in on their conversation, it was wrong. But now he will know where the Resistance base will be. He could send the fleet over, and finish this war, once and for all... He shook his head. No, he can't. Not this way, at least. He left the ship and headed back to his Rey.

"Sir, the Resistance was able to track our location. They have our coordinates." The chrome trooper reported, holding her cape behind her.

Hux turned to Phasma, his second in command. Only a small fragment of the First Order left with them, and their recruitment program was slow, to say the least. They weren't gifted with equipment and are in dire need of manpower. The Resistance finding their location was a new worry to add to the list of many worries.

"Then we have a problem, Phasma. Start the evacuation immediately, we don't have much time." Hux sneered, sweat already dripping from his orange hair.

Phasma nodded, and left the command center to relay the orders and begin their preparations.

However, the base went on high alert, sirens blaring.

"What's going on?!" Hux anxiously yelled into his comms, looking through the base's window and out into the night.

"Sir, a ship has tripped a perimeter sensor. We've asked for identification and they said their name was a...Sia Ren." Phasma replied.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Expect more soon! Please leave some feedback, I love seeing what you guys have to say!**


	30. Dusk

**(Just a quick little warning, this chapter contains some smut! If you do not wish to read that, once you get up to the first mention of Reylo and such, skip to the paragraph that'll have the first word in bold!)**

The Tie fighter landed on a platform, immediately being surrounded by stormtroopers. A couple AT-STs left a large garage, their cannons trained on the intruder. Phasma was behind a large turret emplacement, holding it steady on the Tie. Did Kylo Ren send her? Did he wish for her to destroy this splinter, once and for all? She'll go down by fighting if she must.

A figure swiftly jumped from the cockpit, landing in front of the fighter. Even in the night time darkness, they could see two glowing orange eyes looking back at them.

Phasma looked to a trooper, pointing to the emplacement as she left her position. She slowly moved forward, her personal blaster raised.

"State your purpose, Sia Ren!" The Captain yelled to the intruder. She hadn't moved since leaving the fighter, staring at them all. It made her skin crawl. Something wasn't quite right with the woman in front of her. Her skin was pale, there was dark circles around those glowing eyes. A smirk was on her face, and Phasma couldn't stop the chills that ran down her spine from it.

"Captain Phasma, is it?" The invader asked.

Phasma didn't reply, still holding her blaster up.

"Well, that's not very nice of you to not answer me trooper. I guess I should reintroduce myself. I am no longer Sia Ren." She sinisterly spoke, before raising her two hands. Bolts of purple lightning flashed from her fingertips, and the flash blinded Phasma.

As Phasma's eyes readjusted, she was floored with what happened. The being still stood in front of her, but all around her was dead stormtroopers. The AT-STs were a pile of burning scrap, the platform was a bloodbath.

"I am Darth Mortim, lord of the New Sith. Bow before me, and I'll spare your life." The Sith definitely announced her presence.

Phasma, with no other choice, dropped her weapon and begrudgingly got on a knee, lowering her head in a form of submission.

"Good girl. Take me to Hux." The Sith barked.

Hux couldn't believe his eyes, half his forces were just eliminated in an instant. He needed to leave, now! He turned and stumbled, running to the exit. If he can just get to his ship, he can get to orbit. Where could he go?! The First Order would execute him for his treachery! The Resistance would imprison him! Whatever, anywhere but here!

He skidded and almost tripped as he ran to an old Imperial lander, stationed on a small platform. He was running to the ship, he was almost there. Escape was almost upon him. Wait, he should've been at the ship by now... What's going on?! He looked down and his heart sank. He realized why he wasn't getting to the ship. He was floating in the air, his legs flaying like a fish out of water.

The Sith had her hand outstretched, holding him in the air via the Force.

"Leaving so soon? We have things to discuss, Hux." The Sith quipped, pulling him to her. She gripped him by his neck with her hand now, holding him above her with surprising strength.

He instinctively tried to pry her hands from his neck, to no avail.

"O-Of course! Anything, what can I help you with?" He croaked out, his body trembling in fear. Phasma had to turn away, cringing inwardly at the scene in front of her.

"Now that I have your attention, I have need of your services. Group your remaining men and tell them to prepare to leave. I am now your Emperor, and you will call me as such. You are below me. Everyone is. For you see, I have the power of the Dark Side with me." The Sith ordered, her hand beginning to tighten around his neck.

Hux's eyes were wide and bloodshot, feeling his airway slowly beginning to close.

"But I don't need the Dark Side to crush a worm like you!" She screamed, slamming him to the ground.

Hux wheezed and groaned from the pain, curling into a ball to avoid more damage.

"Y-Yes, my lord! We are at your service!" Hux replied, terrified.

The Sith lowered down, grabbing him by his collar now. She lifted him up, placing him on his shaky feet. She flashed a smile, but it didn't make him feel any better. If anything, it made him even more terrified.

"Good! Great to hear! Prepare my ship and tell the troops to move. I have plans we must put in motion, General. Here's the coordinates of the location we will be moving to." She ordered, holding out a piece of paper to him.

Hux nodded, taking the paper and swiftly running past the two, holding his neck to try to ease the pain.

Phasma took a tentative step forward, offering a quick bow.

"My Emperor, would you like me to help Hux?" She asked deliberately.

The Sith shook her head, waving her hand for her to follow.

"I see you're the smartest one around here, Phasma. No need, follow, please! I need to know what we're working with!" She told the trooper as they walked to the very ship Hux was trying to escape with.

Kylo returned to the room, looking to Rey.

"The ship is ready. How about you, are you ready to go?" He asked.

Rey nodded, beginning to walk with him when a realization hit her. Her lightsaber! Where was it?! She patted her hips, and looked behind her, but it wasn't anywhere on her person.

"Uh...Do you have my lightsaber?" Rey asked him as she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Yes. On the ship. I would never destroy something of that quality." He informed her as they climbed aboard his personal ship.

Rey noticed the hanger bay was empty at the moment. Was that a good thing? Or did he send out his fighters on a mission?

They boarded the ship and left the Supremacy. Ren turned to Rey, who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"You have the coordinates for where we're going?" He asked the Jedi next to him.

"Yeah...They sent it to me." She replied as she reached over, entering the coordinates into the nav-computer.

"Good. Then I can get dinner ready for us." He smirked, while pushing them into hyperspeed. He turned and walked into the main cabin of the ship. Other than a small bed, there was mostly just shelves, a table, some chairs, and that was pretty much it.

Rey followed him into the cabin, slumping onto a chair. She glared at the back of his mask as he fumbled around with ration packets. She didn't really feel confident with their plan. His plan. He wasn't acting right, he seemed stiff. Tense, really. He left his mask on around her, which was a big indicator that something was amiss. Rey decided to trust her intuitions, and stood up.

Kylo knew all too well that she was fixated on him. He feared she would begin to question his motives. Kriff! He should've played it more cool. He should've kept the damned mask off. But now, in the awkward silence between them as he poured the contents of rations into water, he could feel the doubt within her. He wouldn't blame her, he doubted there would be a truce either. The First Order felt like it was on the rise, and in its grasp was galaxy wide domination. Whereas the Resistance wanted vengeance for their failures, or at least that is what Kylo would assume that's what they were fighting for. Also some stupid, age-old Jedi sayings of hope and freedom and what not, the kind of stuff that the Republic tried to preach. Like Skywalker tried to preach... Nevermind that, there had to be a way to distract not just himself, but his little fox before she got too stubborn. He knew how she could get when she felt like she was right. He turned to her, holding a bowl. It contained what appeared to be rice and a small biscuit.

"They were out of the special rations in storage." Kylo tried to ease the tension.

She took the bowl apprehensively, sitting back down.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Rey replied, eyeing the bowl of stormtrooper grub.

Kylo sat next to her, staring down at the unappetizing meal as-well. He was a fool, why did he make himself a bowl?! Now he had to remove his helmet. Great, now there really was no hiding anything...A distraction. He needed a distraction.

"Of course, my little Jedi." He exclaimed as he pulled his helmet off, desperately trying to not look her in the eyes.

Rey wasn't a fool, she noticed him trying to avert his eyes from her. He was hiding something! She could tell.

"Do you really think this plan will work?" She asked him, placing a hand on his knee, to get his attention. She wanted the truth from this man.

Kylo closed his eyes now as he felt her small hand come into contact with his leg. This damned girl. He could sense her uncertainty with the plan. A distraction is needed! Anytime now, Kylo!

"Yes. Why wouldn't it?" He blurted out, quickly placing his hand on top of her's. He now turned to look at her.

"I don't know..." Rey replied, looking back into those dark orbs of his.

"How about some assurance?" He asked, quickly pulling her onto his lap via the Force. He rested a hand over her legs, while the other gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Rey felt herself get lifted up by the Force, and before she could refuse, she was already on his lap, his large arms snaking around her.

"Wait, Ben..." She said, putting her hands on his.

"What?" Kylo teased, moving his head closer to her. He smelled her aroma, and let out a deep sigh. It smelled so good. He wanted to have her again, and there should be no pesky interruptions. It will also be a perfect distraction to end this line of questioning from his Rey.

"You know what." Rey replied, goosebumps lining her arms as she felt the dark-sider's hot breath now against the skin of her neck. It's like he made these advances at the worst time possible, but she couldn't say she wanted them to stop. This level of attention she was receiving felt so good, since for the majority of her life, no one gave a shit about her. She knew he was doing it though to stop her line of questioning. She would just have to try again later. Or now, come on Rey!

"Is it about your friends?...Or is it about something...Else?" He meticulously asked, his hand now on her thigh, rubbing it in teasingly slow circles. He could sense the rising desire within himself and her. He felt hot and uncomfortable as his clothes began to stick to his skin.

Rey felt the blood rushing to her face as she felt his motions upon her, causing her heart to ever pick up its pace. How the kriff could she be getting turned on by the simplest of things from this man? He was able to just display how much passion he had for her with just a simple caress. A simple tease. Rey already felt that all too familiar tingly sensation he has been causing within her. This was going South real fast.

"Uh...I- The...Resistance." She eventually was able to get out as Ren's other hand slid up and down her back. The hand on her thigh began creeping closer and closer to that spot on her, then swiftly retreat, before repeating once again.

"What about them, my desert fox?" He continued to play dumb, whispering close to her ear.

Rey closed her eyes as he did so, that light-headed feeling coming back to her. She felt her breathing become more ragged as the stimulation increased. It was getting too hot in here, she prayed he would do something about it. Did she just ask about the Resistance? It was hard for her to focus.

Kylo sensed the growing arousal in Rey, and her subtle wants. He would be lying if he didn't feel the same at the moment. They haven't had the opportunity to continue from this point, and he would be damned if they stopped now.

"Tell me what you want, Rey." He growled to the girl, giving her ear a playful bite.

Her breath hitched and let out a small whine from that particular stunt. She wanted a lot of things right now, her mind was racing. It was too difficult to think at the moment.

"Tell me!" He again demanded, giving her inner thigh a particular squeeze beneath his fingers.

Rey wanted to yell at him for being so demanding at a time like this, but for some reason she liked it. It gave her sudden hot flashes throughout her body, and now it felt like a sauna! She could swear he must've brought the heat up to mess with her! It just felt too embarrassing for some reason to actually say out loud all the things she desired. It felt so devilishly perverted to even think about.

"How about I tell you what I want to do?" He smirked evilly as he tormented the Jedi on his lap. He gave the smooth neck of this precious girl many kisses and nibbles as he whispered little somethings into her ear.

She couldn't help the growing sense of need in that lower part of her body. The way he spoke to her and nibbled at her, it just made her body writhe. She acted on impulse, placing a hand on his chest while grinding downwards on that particular spot on him. She'll be damned if he gets to have all the fun and control.

"Tell me." She whispered, now straddling him.

He involuntarily groaned from her actions. They were surprising to say the least, he wasn't expecting her to regain some control over the situation. That delicious rear of her's grinding down on his aching need was sending him over the edge. He found his self-control waning.

"Hnng..." He grunted. "I want to frag you right now, everything else be damned." He replied, as his hands now rested on those hips of her's, giving them subtle rubs and squeezes.

She bit her lip at his words, and felt like her racing heart skipped a beat. However, she wouldn't say no to such an act by him at this time, silently hoping he would enact his plans on her.

"Then what's stopping you, Ben?" She implored after a particular downwards grind.

He groaned again, holding her hips tightly as she did those tantalizing motions. The way she's teasing him now, it was payback, wasn't it? He never knew how turned on he could get from her egging him on, but he was finding that out quickly. She really was the most interesting person he ever met. She had his heart and mind in her will, she just didn't know how fully she did.

"You better be careful, my little Jedi. You may just get what you want." He huffed out.

Rey had a small grin on her face as they teased each other, but the desire within her was beginning to become too much. She needed more than just this frivolous friction. She wanted more, no she needed more.

Kylo had enough. He stood up, holding her in his arms. They fumbled their way onto the small bed, where he dropped her on it.

Rey looked up into those hungry eyes of his, knowing full well she poked a sleeping rancor, but at this moment, that is something she wanted. He pounced on top of her, hungrily pushing his lips against his angel. His hands roamed her body below him, dangerously pulling on the robes, threatening to rip them right off of her.

Rey was lost in the motions of the larger dark-sider on her. She felt hot, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to rage as she felt those hands massage and stroke. His tongue was in a heated war with her own, and she had to break the kiss to regain oxygen. She panted as he then descended upon her collar, which caused another noise from her.

"Careful! I need those!" Rey whispered as he tugged on her robes angrily.

"Then you better help take them off before I do it myself." Kylo warned, bucking his hips against her, causing both of them to groan. Kylo lifted himself up slightly to give her space to do so.

Rey shakily moved her hands to her belt, undoing the buckle and tossing it onto the ground. She lifted off her upper robes and threw them off, leaving her in her undershirt and bindings.

Kylo didn't wait for her to finish, he rested back onto her, gripping the ends of her shirt.

"Too slow." He said to her as he pulled it off of her, almost ripping the fabric into two.

Rey scoffed as he did, her bindings the only thing left covering her modesty on her upper body. Why was she the only one being undressed? She wanted to even the playing field. She reached forward, gripping the front of his armored robe.

"Your turn." She exclaimed, giving his neck a playful bite as she did.

He grinned, as he almost tore his own clothing off, now almost as bare as her. He gripped the waistband of her pants, quickly sliding them off of her and tossing it into the growing pile of discarded clothes.

It suddenly hit Kylo, the worst realization he could've possibly imagined. He had her there, almost naked, and about to finally ravish her...And he didn't have protection. It totally skipped his lust filled mind. He didn't have any damn condoms on this forsaken ship. But the primal urges within him couldn't be contained, not possibly now. Should he risk it?

Rey sensed his sudden hesitation, and she now realized all too well how almost naked she was at this moment, the red hue on her cheeks getting deeper.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked self-consciously.

"No! No, not like that...I- Uh..." He said to reassure her, rubbing the back of his head. He was trying to figure out a way to word it.

"I forgot...My... Uhm. My protection." He explained to her.

Rey took a second to process what he said, and her heart sank. His protection. A condom. He didn't have one. They worked themselves up into such a lustful fuss, they were just about to finally relieve their tension, and that had to happen. She was weighing the options, they could stop and not risk it. But where's the fun in that? She wanted him so badly right now that it was making her consider just saying kriff it and continue.

"Well..." Rey finally replied, still looking up to him. "You could just... You know." She tried to say, hoping he was going to get where she was going.

Kylo bit his lip at what she was hinting, knowing that desire was clouding both of their judgements. They almost had an issue the last time back on Tatooine, but he had rectified that. Now, without the convenience of getting to a store anytime soon, there was a much larger risk. Was she trying to ask of him to... Pull out before he climaxed?

"Do you trust me?" He finally asked, giving her cheek a small caress.

"I do." Rey answered, holding the hand on her cheek.

That's good that she did. However, did he even trust himself to be able to? Once he was there, he really wouldn't want to leave. He wanted to feel both of them climax, he didn't want to have to urgently pull himself from her. But he also didn't want a mini version of him running around any time soon. If he wanted to frag her right now, he needed to do this.

With that, Kylo descended back onto her, latching his fingers around her undergarments and pulling those down too. He then pulled off the bindings around her chest, leaving her bare.

Rey reached down, fumbling with his belt, but she got it off, pulling down his pants.

After a few more moments of clothes removal, the two lovers were nude finally, tightly against each other. He prepared himself at her entrance, holding before he entered.

"Ready?" He asked down to his lust filled lover.

She gave a simple head nod, biting her lip in anticipation. She held his shoulders tightly as she tried to ready herself for the foreign sensations that'll occur.

Kylo locked his lips with her as he plunged himself slowly within her folds, groaning at the sensation.

Rey's breath hitched as her toes curled in tightly. It was a long time since the last time they were together like this, and she swore it felt even better now than it did then. His thrusts started slow, but they gradually increased in speed. Her head felt funny, her vision was funny too. All she could focus on was the glorious sensations pulsing through her from the man on top. What he was giving her.

Kylo was having a hard time not exploding already. After many frustrated nights without his lover, he finally claimed her again. It felt right, for them to be like this. His property. His Rey. He will get her to be his Empress of his new Empire. He'll die trying if he had to. What the kriff was he thinking?! Why was he thinking of something like that during this particular moment? His pace kept getting quicker, his breathing the same.

Rey soon felt that growing tension within her. She was nearing her climax. It was filling her body, and she couldn't wait for the release. Ben reached a hand to her breast, kneading and massaging the flesh beneath his fingertips. The stimuli just added to the ordeal, and Rey couldn't fight it back anymore. She turned her head away from him, biting her finger to try to silence herself as her back arched.

Kylo was pleased with the sight below him, seeing her writhe and convulse from the pleasure he was giving her. He wanted to hear her scream, to hear her whimpers and the such. He reached forward, grabbing her neck in a firm hold, not choking her, but the threat was there.

Rey was surprised at first, and she placed her hands on his arm out of instinct, but she kinda liked it. It was weird, it was such a dangerous move, having someone's hand like that in a precarious place like her neck. Especially since it was Kylo freaking Ren. But she knew he wouldn't hurt her, and it seemed to actually make her womanhood pulse more. It was all too much. Too much. She couldn't stop it no more. After holding back and holding back, she couldn't stop the tidal wave anymore.

Rey let out a loud moan as she reached her climax, fingers holding Kylo's arm so tightly, she began to scratch and draw blood.

Kylo clenched his teeth. Oh no. That was it, she was climaxing. He couldn't hold no more. He had to pull out, but it felt so good. He so desparetly wanted to stay where he was and join her, but alas, he wasn't stupid. He swiftly pulled out of her, and grunted loudly as he too was overcome with bliss from his own climax.

He collapsed next to her on the bed, both of their sweaty forms panting.

She felt exhausted. That was something else. It felt like it lasted hours, but come on, it had to have been what, ten minutes? However long it was, it felt amazing. Now a nice sleep would do her good. Yes, just a quick nap before they had to arrive.

Kylo didn't even dare to try to resist his exhaustion neither, knowing full well that come time when they land, he'll need as much energy as possible.

" **One** Company, two AT-STS, fifteen Ties, one frigate, manned by droids..." The Sith counted on a datapad.

"One AT-M6, out of ammunition. One AT-AT, missing shields." She continued, looking up to Phasma.

Phasma nodded her head.

"Yes my Emperor. We are trying to build as we speak." She confirmed.

The Sith scoffed, chucking the datapad behind her. She stood up, pacing the small quarters of the ship with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Not good enough, Captain. Not enough at all." The Sith reprimanded. "We will need more if we are to complete my plans." She told the Captain.

"Well, my lord...We could purchase a clone army? Or purchase battle droids to fill the ranks? However, obtaining a sizable navy to even envy the Resistance will be difficult." She advised the Sith. "It'll be costly and require time."

The Sith grimaced at the Captain's words. Time? Time was of the essence. She did not have time. Where could she find a navy strong enough to rival the First Order and the Resistance? It was impossible with just a frigate. Her mind raced with ideas, but one seemed to keep popping out at her. The Dark Side. Trust in it. That was what Darth Bane said to her, trust in the Dark Side. Bend it to your will.

"I have an idea." She finally said to the Captain.

"Yes, my lord?" Phasma weerily replied.

"Contact Hux. Tell him to still go to those coordinates and set up a base there. However, I will need a platoon of his best troops to meet me here and now." She ordered.

"Yes, my liege." Phasma swiftly lifted up her communicator, relaying the orders to Hux and the other troopers.

"I know a certain federation that will be all too willing to revive itself from a decades old war." The Emperor laughed to herself.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Expect more soon! No, really, thank you guys for reading my story. It really is just a stupid fanfic that I did on the side, but to see you guys still want to read it warms my heart. So please, leave some feedback if you enjoyed/had questions/voice criticisms. Thanks again!**


	31. Dawn

The sun rose on a beautiful planet, filled with color and plant life. Felucia. The planet currently hosted a secret Resistance base, deep within the brush of its wildlife. The base was shielded by a massive underground generator, gifted to the Resistance by wealthy benefactors from the Core worlds. However, this was no ordinary morning at the base. There was a sense of restlessness and growing excitement. Word gets around quickly at the base, and the word was that the Jedi is returning. Rey will be back. Rey, who was Skywalker's protege, was viewed heroically by the Resistance, just as Luke was viewed by the Rebellion during his time. The tales of her adventure with Finn, Han, Chewy, and others upon Starkiller base all those months ago were still fresh in many of the soldiers minds.

Finn was one of many who couldn't rest, and waited excitedly for her return. It really was the jolt they needed, the spark they required from the depravity and depression of war. To have someone as elevated as Rey in everyone's mind boosted morale, and their fighting spirit. It inspired hope and the will to continue their struggle against the forces of Kylo Ren and the First Order. He was in the main courtyard of the base, where X-Wings and other various crafts were in precise lines. He ran through it towards a small building, which was guarded by two soldiers. He flashed them an ID card, even though they knew who he was, and he walked into the home.

"General? You awake?" He asked, walking towards a livings quarters.

The older woman looked up from a datapad, standing to meet her guest.

"Finn, it's good to see you. What can I help you with?" The woman asked pleasantly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, General. I was-" He explained, before being cut off by the woman.

"Leia. I am no longer a General." She corrected him.

"Sorry, Leia. I was informed by Rey that she had a surprise for you. She didn't tell me what it was, but I'm assuming it's important if she told me to tell you." Finn got out, taking in a large breath.

Leia laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Long night, Finn?" She asked him.

"Sorry Leia. Yeah, yeah. Just enjoying our free time before we get sent back out is all." He exclaimed, rolling his shoulders.

"Alright. Well, good luck out there. Stay safe." Leia informed him, ending their conversation by walking back to her seat.

Finn nodded and walked out of her building.

Leia frowned to herself, closing her eyes. She knew what the 'surprise' was. The Force already told her. She felt him getting closer. Her son was coming home. She still felt the darkness within him, but hopefully that can be released soon. Rey had done it. She really was bringing him home. If only...

Leia cleared her throat, rubbing away a tear from her face. If only Han was here to see this. To see their son be redeemed. It was the hardest thing she had gone through, seeing her husband and the love of her life die by the blade of her son, who was twisted by the Dark Side. To see her brother die by his hand. But that wasn't him. That wasn't the same boy she raised, for Kylo Ren had destroyed Ben Solo. At least that was what she believed until she sensed something in him. The light wasn't completely extinguished. Ben was still in there, and he started to fight to get out when he met Rey. She just prayed he was strong enough to resist the dark side within him.

This pesky war. It proved too much for her health, and she was ordered by her doctors to relieve the stress or it'll kill her. She had to relinquish command, just to survive another day. She never would've imagined that the hard work they did in their younger years would've been in jeopardy so soon.

Ah, those were some fond memories she had. When she first met Luke, Han, and that furball Chewy. They were on the run from the Empire and her... Father, Darth Vader. After the battle on Endor, she thought that was it. The galaxy would've been saved. She settled down with Han and tried to help run the New Republic. She had a child, and imagined he would live a long and happy life. Not turn into the evil he was. The Empire never vanished, it receded and waited for the right opportunity. The Dark Side never left, it just waited. If the galaxy never bestowed Rey upon them to open the eyes of Luke and the rest of the Resistance, they would be in a much graver state.

A squad of stormtroopers approached their commanding officers inside the Imperial lander. They saluted and stood at attention, the sergeant of the squad stepping forward.

"My Emperor, we are ready for your orders!" The troopers said firmly, holding a salute to Mortim and Phasma.

"Good! You have a new assignment. You'll come with us as we try to... Negotiate for a new fleet." The Sith ordered.

The troopers all yelled in unison, nodding to their new Emperor.

"Sergeant, pilot us. We need to stop at Cato Neimoidia." She ordered the trooper as she sat down, looking at her lightsaber absentmindedly.

"Cato Neimoidia?" Phasma asked, surprised. "That's a core world. The Resistance will surely have a presence there."

"Unfortunately, to find who we're looking for, we have to go there." The Sith retorted. "Are you questioning my judgement?" She asked, glaring at Phasma.

The Captain shook her head, offering a bow.

"Never, my lord." She swiftly tried to rectify the mistake. This woman was certainly more dangerous than Kylo Ren. When Phasma served underneath him, she almost felt safe. Kylo respected her and wanted her around. This woman, Phasma didn't know. She didn't know if she really cared at all about others.

"Good! Let's get a move on!" She yelled.

" _Your journey isn't over yet child. Do not lower your guard." A familiar voice called out to Rey. That was Obi Wan! It has been so long since the last time he talked to her, she was shocked to hear him now._

" _Master Kenobi?" She asked to the void. "Why did you leave me?"_

" _My child, I apologize. However, it is difficult to have these conversations for a long period of time." The voice replied._

" _Just tell me, please, what journey? What is my purpose? Are you referring to Ben?" She asked impatiently, tired of these vague warnings._

" _There is another." He simply replied._

Rey's eyes shot open, staring at the drab ceiling above her. What time was it? Did the ship arrive to Felucia yet? She felt a heavy weight on the bed next to her, noticing the sleeping form of Ben. The words of that old Jedi kept ringing in her head. There is another. What does that even mean? Another what?! Curse these old Jedi ways of speaking vaguely. Just get to the point and speak!

She groaned as she sat up, stretching her joints. She felt sore, that's for sure. Thinking of the past night brought back all those memories, a red hue on her face. Yes, that is why she was sore. Great, now time to meet up with her friends after sleeping with their sworn enemy. She felt a tad guilty over it, but she would do it again if given the chance to repeat. She loved him, and at the end of the day, she will enjoy that love.

Come on, Rey., we have things to do. She looked to the pile of clothes and realized something. There wasn't a refresher on the ship. It was too small for it. She would have to wait until they arrived back at the base. Great, she could really use a shower right about now. She just prayed she didn't smell as she pulled her garments back on.

Looking back to Ben, she entered the cockpit, sitting in the pilot's seat. She knew what she was doing. She was a good pilot, afterall, it seemed to come naturally to her. However, things were still troubling her. She still felt like she wasnt getting the whole truth from Ben. There was no way he would break another promise to her, right? And how would her friends react to seeing him with her? Will they think she's a traitor? Cast her out and accuse her of not caring for them? If this were to go smoothly, she needed him to not act like Kylo Ren. She needed him to be Ben. She won't let him distract her again, she needed to explain her concerns to him. She will put her foot down.

 _"Grandfather... I don't know if I'm strong enough. Please." Kylo begged the charred mask, and yet, still receiving no response._

 _"Talk to me!" He screamed at the thing, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. His frustration was palpable._

 _"The power you seek cannot be granted to someone with the light within them." A vague voice commented, it sounded feminine_

 _"What?" He asked out to his empty room, turning around to try to find the source of the voice._

 _"To achieve the power you seek, you must destroy the ones closest to you." She advised._

 _"Closest to me?" Images of Han Solo filled his mind, that fateful night. He killed his own father like Snoke told him to, but it only caused him more pain and confusion, not an end to the suffering he was seeking._

" _I would never hurt her..." He growled, fists clenching angrily. To even propose such an idea was preposterous._

 _"Ben Solo is weak, don't you remember? Do you remember those nights at the temple with Skywalker? Your... Ahem... Friend, isn't who you think they are." The voice slurred._

 _"What do you mean?" He quizzed. Who was this?! How did she know about his Jedi days?_

 _"Rey is deceiving you. Her mission, this entire time, was to turn you to the light and bring you to the Resistance. She would never love someone like yourself." She teased, laughter ringing in his ears._

 _He ignited his saber. She was lying. He knew Rey loved him, she told him she did. He felt it!_

 _"I do not like liars. Who are you?! How do you know all of this?!" He yelled back angrily._

 _"Do you remember when you refused to go with her the first time? She left you. You were open for her, and she closed it off and left. What do you think she did in those three months? Laughed it off with her friends in the Resistance. Sharing stories of the great Kylo Ren being seduced by a scavenger slut." She yelled to him, now the voice booming within Kylo's head._

 _"Get out of my head!" He screamed back, throwing his saber across the room._

Kylo woke up from his nightmare, grunting as he rolled over onto his back. He was by himself, Rey's clothing gone. He pulled his own robes to him, groggily pulling it on. Usually, he was fine waking up and going about his business. However, knowing the amount of stress he will be put in in a few hours had him on edge. That dream didn't help either. Rey wasn't using him. She couldn't be. He would've felt the deceit in her. She could barely hide any emotion from him, how would she be able to cover up something so large? His mother would never do this to him... Right?! Right! Where was his scavenger girl? The ship wasn't too big, she was probably in the cockpit. He slid the door open and walked behind the sitting girl, who was pulling them out of hyperspace.

A beautiful floral planet came into view. Kylo could already sense his mother's Force signature on the planet. He felt his heart just pick up its pace, dread slowly filling him.

Rey swiveled her chair, looking up to Ben. He looked... Grumpy. Strange, she took him as a morning person. He usually awoke before her anyway, so she did find it odd that she was first this time around. Was something amiss? Was he having cold feet?

"Morning. You alright?" She asked him with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Of course I am." He replied coldly, sitting down next to her in the other chair. He didn't mean to act like a child, especially after their night of passion, but he was... Moody right now to say the least. Those words. Those kriffing words that bitch said to him. For some reason, it hit him hard. Who was that? He swore he recognized the voice from somewhere. And yet, he talked more with her than he ever talked with Vader.

Rey frowned inwardly to herself, looking down to the controls awkwardly. Did she insult him somehow? She didn't mean to overstep, she genuinely wanted to make sure he was feeling alright.

"You sure?" She asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He grimaced now, teeth clenching. He felt trapped, and he really wanted to lash out... But this was Rey. He needed to calm down. That damned voice really put him over the edge. He was about to come 'home'. He was about to see his mother. Did Rey bring him to the Resistance to end the war? To have him captured and tried? No, no! Their love is real, he felt it. He felt his breathing quicken and he couldn't stop staring at the controls in front of him. He wanted to hurt something. He needed to get his pent up rage out. He couldn't hold it. He had to release. Like a capped off volcano, he was ready to burst. The Dark Side was clouding within him.

"... Easy..." Rey soothed, reaching out with the Force. She felt the pain he was going through, and it was immense. She felt his darkness amassing. This man always got himself so worked up and angry with something, he couldn't control himself. He had a temper alright... But she would be lying if she didn't have one either. She scoffed at such an idea, but they really were made for each other. Two hot-heads on two spectrums of the Force. Rey can control herself whereas Ben... Well. She has seen the rooms after his tantrums.

"Talk to me. What's troubling you?" She asked him, trying to send soothing waves of the Force against him.

He felt her presence in his mind. She wasn't searching through it, just... There. Being there, trying to remind him that there is someone there for him. He felt her attempts to relax him. He just didn't know how to react right now. He was in a dark place at the moment, trying to calculate what that voice said to him.

"You love me, right?" He asked her out of the blue, now looking up to her.

Rey was taken aback at first, but swiftly smiled.

"Yes. Why? What'd you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I had a dream. Someone was speaking to me, I don't know who. It was a girl, and I thought I could recognize her voice but... The dream was too hazy." He explained.

Rey furrowed her brow, nodding as she listened to what was troubling him.

"She tried to convince me that you were using me. That it was all a ploy by the Resistance to end the war and capture me. That once we land down there, you'll turn against me and laugh in my face. She tried to say that you were sent by my mother to tempt me back." He muttered lowly, averting her gaze.

A ploy? She loved him, and her heart was always on her sleeve for him. Leia did try to get her to bring him home, but that is besides the point. Her love for him was real, and she really wanted him to come home and stay with her.

"I would never, Ben Solo. Listen to me, we are bonded by the Force. It's something that I really don't understand, but you know more than I how much I love you. I would never use you." She assured him, rubbing his back lightly.

Kylo felt his tension slowly dissipate. He was acting foolish, he knew through their bond that they had a deep connection to each other. So who is this girl? Who was trying to work him up and shove them apart? Then it hit him. The report. Two Knights of Ren who didn't report back in... Vestillio and... Sia. A feminine voice talked to him. It was Sia! How did she become powerful in the Force? They were always beneath him, how did she obtain such power? He needed to investigate such a problem.

"Rey, I know who it was." He quickly stated.

"Tell me." Rey quipped as they slowly neared the planet.

"Do you remember Sia Ren?" He asked her, leaning back in his chair as he helped put up the shields for the ship.

"The red-haired woman, yes. I remember you trying to make us friends." Rey replied.

"Something's happened, I don't know how. But I can feel it now, she is powerful in the Force. It's something I only sensed when I was near-" His eyes went wide.

"When you're near what?" She asked him, enthralled by what was going on. They defeated Snoke, who else could challenge them? Snoke was the last Force sensitive being who had such a power.

"Vader's mask. Snoke. Anything that the Sith touched..." He felt chills rolling through his spine. They released themselves from Snoke's grasp months ago. He was dead, he felt it. So how did Sia become so powerful?!

"Are you saying she's a... A Sith now?" Rey asked fearfully. A Sith? Snoke wasn't a Sith, not close. The last Sith were those monsters from the days of the Empire. Luke told her the story of Palpatine and Ren mentioned his grandfather a lot. If Sia Ren somehow, someway, became a Sith lord, they would have their work cut out for them.

"I don't know." Kylo answered truthfully, trying to use the Force for any information. But he knew, as a fellow dark-side user, that it hides those who use it. The entire Jedi Order couldn't sense Palpatine when he was the chancellor, right under their noses. He knew he wouldn't be able to find her with the Force. He needed more.

"Hey!" Rey spoke up, getting his attention. His head shot up.

"I wouldn't care if it was even Vader. We will beat her. We destroyed Snoke, we'll stop her. You're Kylo Ren, grandson of Anakin Skywalker, you aren't afraid of someone like her." Rey said confidently, flashing him a smile. She was trying to boost his confidence, but something intrigued her. He knew his family lineage, but she didn't. It made her think of what Kenobi was saying to her. That her journey and purpose wasn't over. Was he referring to her finding her family? No, she has found her family. She knew who she was and what her purpose was. That part of her life, longing to find her parents, was gone.

Kylo was amused with her fiery spirit, and nodded back to her. He held out his hand which she took, and he clasped it firmly.

"Together." He confirmed.

"Together." She confirmed.

"You know I hate cargo duty." The Neimoidian complained to his companion.

"We all do. We don't get paid enough for this crap." A taller Neimoidian replied. As they spoke, a small Imperial lander descended, landing by them.

"Hey... I don't remember a delivery being scheduled now." He warned, as the two guards now approached the ship.

"Excuse me, we need your pass, please. This world is off-limits to outsiders without cl-" A bolt flashed for just a moment, and he found it hard to breathe. He actually found it hard to think too as he looked down, a blaster hole within his chest. His body fell to the floor with a thud, the other guard raising a rifle.

Phasma walked down, holding her blaster up to the other guard defiantly.

"We do not need a pass, we are representatives from the New Order." Phasma sneered, kicking the dead corpse next to her as a warning to the shaky guard in front of her.

The Sith followed her out of the ship, a squad of stormtroopers running out too.

The guard slowly dropped his weapon and raised his green hands in the air, already trembling in fear.

"Wait, wait! Don't shoot! W-What do you need?" The guard pleaded.

"We need to speak to Ossel, Chairman of the Trade Federation." She demanded.

"Y-Yes, certainly! Please, follow me!" The guard bowed, running in a fast pace towards a large skyscraper.

Phasma was astonished the Trade Federation still existed. After the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire, most Separatist faction members were dissolved or heavily sanctioned. The Corporate Alliance, Techno Union, and many other companies were immediately disbanded by command of Palpatine. However, the largest corporation, the Trade Federation, still existed. It was heavily sanctioned and weakened over many years until the rise of the New Republic. Those idiots. They must've rebuilt the Federation to try to rejuvenate their struggling economy, not caring about who actually ran it. Neimoidians are notoriously corrupt and money hungry, of course they will be doing secret dealings. It was in their nature, Phasma knew now why her Emperor brought them here. Why build a fleet when you could take a perfectly capable one from a massive trading federation. The ships would have to be outfitted with more weapons and shields, but that'll take considerably less time than having to build new ships from the ground up. Clever.

They were led into an elevator that seemed to last forever, ascending and climbing for eternity until they finally arrived at a penthouse. The guards in front of the door tried to step in the way, and they were immediately slammed back into the wall.

Phasma grimaced as she heard their skulls cracking, but they continued on, led by the terrified Neimoidian. They entered a fancy office, many art pieces decorating the walls. There was silky green drapes over the windows that just led a tad bit of sun rays into the room.

Ossel Odunaga, the Chairman of the Trade Federation, was cooing over two Twi'lek females who were dancing on his desk. He threw some credits at their feet. His eyes widened as he saw the intruders entering his office. The girls scrambled off the desk and ran into a back room, terrified.

"Ladies! Damn! What is the meaning of this?! Do you know who I am?!" Ossel yelled angrily to his uninvited guests, looking to the mortified guard in front who ran behind the group and out of the office.

Mortim walked forward, hands clasped behind her back as she smiled to the angry Neimoidian.

"I do! The great Ossel Odunaga, chairman of the Trade Federation. Now, do you know who I am?" The Sith questioned, glaring at his eyes.

"No! Get out, I will have you all arrested!" He curtly replied, pressing a button on his desk.

"Guards, get in here! We have intruders!" He demanded, but he soon found out that it was an order on deaf ears. No response was given.

"Guards?" He again tried, now anxiety beginning to creep its way into him. Where was his guards?  
"Charming. I am Darth Mortim, Emperor of the New Order." Mortim reached out, pulling him up with the Force and slung him across the room, knocking down a small statue.

Ossel grunted as the marble broke. This woman was a sorcerer! He was petrified now.

"W-Wait! What do you want?" Ossel tried to plead, swiftly getting up and dusting himself off.

"That's better. Sit." The Sith barked, pointing back to his desk. "We have something to discuss."

"You are entering restricted airspace, identify yourself or you will be terminated!" The voice commanded over a loudspeaker in the ship.

Rey quickly pressed a button, talking back to the Resistance.

"This is Rey, I'm transmitting my clearance codes now. Stand-by." She swiftly punched in a few numbers and waited. She detested this menial security checks, but it was unfortunately a necessity. Especially since she was flying Kylo Ren's personal ship.

"You're cleared for landing. Platform 1. See you down there, Jedi!" The voice cheerfully replied.

"Thanks!" Rey exclaimed, turning to Ren who seemed amused with the whole exchange.

"What? I'm guessing that's now how you talked to your soldiers?" Rey guessed. Yeah, that's probably it. He probably screamed at them like, well, like Kylo Ren.

"You could say that, yes." Ben cheekily said.

"Hey that reminds me... Uh... Your lightsaber." Rey tried to ease this down gently, knowing his soon reluctance to do it.

"What about it?" The dark sider responded.

"You trust me right? Well I am going to hang on to that for you. It won't look good if Kylo Ren came armed into the Resistance base..." She told him truthfully. "Any chance of a truce might be put in jeopardy is all I'm trying to say."

Ren wanted to to say no. He wanted to tell her off for asking for his saber, disarming him in front of his enemies. But she was right, especially if those enemies are supposed to become friends. He detached his saber and held it to her.

"I want that back." Kylo demanded as she took it from him, attaching it to her belt.

"And I want you to play nice. No choking anyone. You hear me?" Rey retorted, not giving in to him.

"These rules weren't part of the deal." Kylo scoffed, folding his arms.

"You promised!" She said angrily back to him.

Ren groaned, rubbing his face. Play nice? How?! Those scum down there will antagonize him, he will want to snuff out their lives.

"Fine, fine! Just... Help me through it." Ben reletend.

"Of course! We're landing... You ready?" She asked him.

"Not really, but there's no turning back now." He answered truthfully as the two of them walked to the descending ramp. He could immediately smell the fresh air. It smelled like flowers, at least to him. Or was he standing too close to Rey and smelling her aroma? He didn't know, but he tried to keep his mind preoccupied. They walked down the ramp and many Resistance soldiers were standing there. What was beginning to be cheers and claps turned into shocked silence.

Rey walked down and behind her was Kylo Ren.

 **Thanks for reading friends! Expect more soon! Happy New Years to everyone!**


	32. Negotiations

This was it! Reports across the base indicated Rey was landing now. Finn slicked his hair back for some reason and ran out to the courtyard. Already many groups of soldiers were waiting, he had to push and nudge his way through to the front. He scanned the crowd until he saw the familiar faces of Poe and Chewy, running over to them.

"This is it!" Finn excitedly yelled, hugging Poe tightly.

Poe scoffed, shoving him off.

"Jeez, not in front of the guys." Poe joked.

"What ship will she be in?" Finn ignored, asking as he looked into the sky, searching for a ship.

"Not sure... We will see soon enough." Poe replied also looking up.

"Arrrghhh!" The wookie yelled behind them, placing his paws on both of their shoulders.

"Yes, yes Chewy! She can help you on the falcon!" Poe exclaimed, rolling his eyes to himself. "I know you don't like me on it anyway..." He muttered.

A murmur went through the crowd as they saw the ship slowly approach. Was that...?

"Isn't that... Ren's ship?" Fin quietly asked to Poe, nudging him with his elbow.

"... It is... Maybe she had to use it to escape?" Poe tried to explain, not really knowing how she got it in the first place. Was she in captivity all these weeks and just now able to escape? If they would've known, they could've tried to save her!

The ship landed, and even though people were shocked about the ship, they still began to cheer once they saw that lithe female walk down the path. She looked just like how Finn remembered. He couldn't wait to get to finally talk to her again, but something caught his eye. It caught everyone's eyes. A dark figure trailed her, fists clenched. It was... It was Kylo Ren. What the kriff is going on?! Did Rey capture Kylo? Did she turn on them? No, no way. He knew Rey, she wouldn't. So why the hell was Kylo Ren here?!

General Ackbar looked shocked as two of his guards raised their rifles to the approaching couple, even at Rey.

"Rey! What's the meaning of this?!" The General yelled, pointing to a more and more frustrated Kylo Ren. Many of the soldiers around them were now starting to raise their weapons on Ren, holding him at gunpoint.

"Wait!" A voice yelled loudly, and an older woman came running. It was Leia. Kylo was blind-sided, he wasn't expecting to see her the moment he got off the ship. They made eye contact and the world seemed to melt. Even Rey seemed to disappear. His mother. He was staring at her, in person, for the first time in years. She seemed... Tired. Weary, her face wrinkled, hair grayed from stress and age. But her voice. It sounded so... Soothing to him.

" _Ben! Ben, make sure you're packed!" Leia called out to him._

 _Ben groaned at his mom, holding his duffel bags._

" _Mom, I don't want to go with Uncle Luke. I want to stay here! I don't wanna go!" He whined to his mother, stomping his feet._

" _Oh baby I know. But we're not going anywhere... If you ever need to talk to us, we'll be here." Leia soothed, leaning down to kiss her teenage son's head. Han placed a hand on his son's shoulder._

" _You'll be fine, kid. Luke is a great friend." Han tried to reassure his kid._

" _We love you. Good luck." Leia hugged him tightly, wiping the tears from his young face._

Kylo shook his head, trying to clear the painful memories from his mind.

"He's here to... Negotiate a ceasefire." Leia announced to the Resistance around her, never taking her eyes off her son. He has grown so much, and his face. He was a man now, and she could see in those dark eyes of his all the pain and torment he was in. His skin was pale, like he didn't see sunlight too often, and there was that scar across his face. His hair was black and surprisingly long and messy. She could see Han's face in his, his nose and jawline really reminded her of him.

"Leia, are you sure it is safe? That's the Supreme Leader of the First Order! What if he runs and tells his cronies our location?! We'll be doomed!" Finn butted in, running to them, glaring at the dark-sider. Poe tried to run after him, but silently cursed himself for not being able to stop the man before his interruption.

Rey tried to let others speak, but she knew what had to be done. What their mission was and who she was with. She figured they wouldn't have taken too kindly to Kylo Ren at their base, but he's changing. Slowly, but Ben was coming out more and more. She turned to Finn, offering him a small smile and a reassuring hug.

"It's okay. You trust me, right?" She asked her friend.

"I... But Rey..." He tried to protest, but looking at her eyes, he knew she was completely honest, and was trying to get him on her side. He wouldn't be here without her, and at the end of the day, she was his best friend. Thus, he nodded.

"Okay, I trust you." Finn answered.

Kylo felt something within him as he broke his eye contact with his mother and witnessed Rey hugging the traitor. It was jealousy. He didn't want anyone hugging his Rey like that, she was his. Only his. He immediately felt like wanting to choke that ex-stormtrooper to death.

 _Relax, Kylo._ Rey warned inwardly to him in their bond.

"She is trustworthy. And I know my son. He will not betray us like you think. Ackbar, prepare the meeting room for our... Guest. Get our other officers in there, the end of the war is near." Leia ordered in a commanding tone, and Ackbar swiftly bowed.

"Of course, your highness." He said cheekily as the orders were relayed, and the crowd slowly dissipated.

Poe now approached Rey, holding his hand out to her. She shook it firmly.

"Good to see you again. Glad you're back." Poe commented, eyes flicking to Kylo.

"It's good to see you too. Where's the droids?" She asked taking a quick look around.

"Recharging... So..." Poe said, rubbing the back of his head as Chewy approached, everyone around her staring at Kylo. Leia had left to the meeting room, leaving just this small group.

Kylo glared back at Poe, feeling the eyes on him. These buffoons, he would give them something to look at if he had his saber. He could kill them all right now with the Force if he wanted. Which he wanted, but he couldn't.

"I guess we probably should... Ahem... Stop walking around the Rancor in the room." Rey explained awkwardly. She continued, "He's here because he wants peace. He wants the war to end and... Uh... He wants to come home."

Finn and Poe looked to each other while Chewy yelled angrily, snarling at the dark sider behind her.

Kylo understood what the wookie said, it was something about him killing Han. He did feel guilty over it, but every time it was brought up he couldn't stop thinking about that event. His father's face and gentle caress as he plunged his saber deep into him. It made him have many sleepless nights, still does actually.

"Chewy is right. How could we let that monster stay here after all he did? After he killed Han?" Poe asked now. "He tortured me."

"I saw what he did, Rey... I was there." Finn said knowingly as a stormtrooper.

"Kylo Ren has done many things. To everyone, even to me. But he... He's not Kylo Ren. He's Ben Solo now, and he wants to redeem himself." Rey tried to explain on his behalf, sensing her bond mate's frustration growing.

"I remember." Kylo simply said, taking a step forward.

"What?" Poe asked, surprised he was actually talking. He sounded... Different without his mask.

"I remember torturing you. It wasn't hard. I can do it again. Want to try? And don't get me started, FN-2187!" He warned, clenching his fists.

Rey frowned, gripping his arm and pulling it towards her. She leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"What'd I say?! Play nice, come on!" Rey chastised him, causing a groan from the larger male.

"He didn't mean that. Right?" Rey said, glaring up at him.

"... Sorry." Kylo muttered, looking away from the men in front of him. He felt embarrassed and belittled to be there, being forced to apologize like that.

"Uh-huh..." Poe said, eyeing the dark sider. "He listened to you well... How did you manage that? Jedi mind trick?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, why is he listening to you, Rey? You got dirt on him? Blackmail?" Finn asked, revelling in the situation.

Rey didn't know what to say. She didn't really want to disclose their current relationship to her friends, they already were smacked with the news of Ben being here, she wouldn't want them also now having to realize that he is also her boyfriend, her bond mate, and her lover.

Kylo smirked to himself, the opportunity presented itself to get a little power over the situation.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Kylo sarcastically asked, looking down to Rey, placing an arm around her waist. "We're a thing." He gloated, now his smirk larger as he glared at the two men, holding his prize.

Poe, Finn, and Chewy stood there in silence, shocked expressions all over their faces.

"Rey, what?" Finn eventually got out. She was with him? Like... They were... A thing? How?! Was Rey crazy? Did Kylo seduce her to the dark? Was she being mind controlled by him? This had to be a trick.

Rey felt the embarrassment pouring off of her as her cheeks turned a deep red, and she pried his arm off of her. She wanted to punch him so bad right now, he was trying to embarrass her. She didn't know what to say to her bewildered friends, so she grabbed Kylo by his wrist.

"We'll talk later... About everything. I promise, we have a meeting to go to!" Rey yelled to her friends as she dragged Kylo away, running towards the main building of the base. Her friends stood there, still in shock.

"What the hell?! Why would you do that?!" Rey yelled at him once they were out of earshot. She let him go, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him.

"Don't act so innocent, scavenger. You're the one who acted like I was a child back there." He accused, pointing down at her.

"What?! Maybe if you didn't act like a child, I wouldn't have to treat you like one!" She angrily retorted.

"It doesn't matter. Why are you so embarrassed about our relationship? Is it something you're not happy about?" He seethed, glaring at her fiery eyes.

"I'm not embarrassed!" She lied. "I just wanted to ease them into knowing that my kriffing boyfriend is Kylo Ren! You know, the monster in a mask that has done many, many evil things to a lot of people here?!"

"Whatever. Just take me to that meeting." He rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with her. Her words stung, but they were true. He did do a lot of things to a lot of people in this base, and usually he would be fine with it. But ever since he met this desert fox in front of him, he found his guilt over his actions rising every day.

"No! I'm not a stormtrooper you can order around. Apologize!" She barked at him.

He scoffed at her, placing his hands on his hips as he walked a few paces from her. He turned sharply and got close to her, pointing downwards again. Rey didn't move an inch at all, she really was a bold one. He didn't know what to say, she wasn't backing down. They glared at each other until he finally groaned, rubbing his face.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry I tried to embarrass you back there." He said lowly.

Rey eventually reached forward, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry I treated you like a kid. Just... Please try to... Not be Kylo Ren right now." She pleaded.

Kylo nodded, and with that they made their way to the meeting room.

"This is insanity, your highness!" Ackbar proclaimed. "Supreme Leader Kylo Ren now knows our base location! If the negotiations fall through, he will bring the First Order armada here and destroy us! Our ships aren't ready for a full out assault by their navy!"

"I have to agree with the General, Leia. It's too risky. How could we even trust his word? Kylo Ren is a known deceiver, he could have an ulterior motive." A Commander spoke, rubbing her temples.

Leia sat in silence as her officers and her general all argued with each other, most of them in agreement that it was too dangerous to have Kylo Ren here, and they should prepare an immediate evacuation of the base and begin the search for a new location.

"Enough!" Leia yelled, quieting the room instantly. "Are you all forgetting how he came here? He didn't show up alone. Rey, our one and only Jedi, brought him here."

"So? She probably has been tricked by Kylo Ren!" The officer angrily yelled back. "He killed my brother!"

"He killed my friend!" Another piped up.

"The First Order butchered my family!" Another one.

"We should execute him publicly!" An officer yelled.

"Agreed!" A different officer bellowed.

Leia knew the shouting was intense, but everyone was on edge. She raised her hands, quieting the room again.

"He killed my husband, Han Solo." She announced. "He tried to kill my son, Ben Solo. But he's back, Ben is here. I want to set that straight, Kylo Ren and Ben Solo are two different people. While Kylo Ren and the First Order may have done heinous acts against us all, we will not be stooping to their level to reciprocate such actions. We do not torture. We do not execute unfairly without trial. We do not use slavery. If we are to continue the New Republic after all of this, we must be morally responsible." She explained to her officers.

"So, we will listen to what Ben, not Kylo, to what Ben has to say." She angrily yelled to her subordinates. "Is that understood?!"

A low murmur erupted, with heads nodding.

"Yes, your highness. We will listen and try everything in our power to end this war." Ackbar spoke for the rest of the group. The door slid open and two figures walked in. Rey and Kylo Ren sat down at the end of the table. Kylo had sat directly across from his mother and the general of the Resistance. The two heads, he could easily end the war right now... But he just didn't feel right, he couldn't bring himself to do such an act.

There was an awkward silence, and Poe joined into the room, standing at the door with a blaster. Ackbar cleared his throat, standing up.

"Welcome to the negotiations... Supreme Leader. As you know, I am General Ackbar, leader of all armed forces of the New Republic. We are-" He was suddenly cut off by Kylo, who chirped in.

"Resistance. Not Republic, you are the Resistance." He corrected, glaring back to the general.

Ackbar didn't know how to respond, so he slowly sat back down.

"Yes, well. Whatever you want to call us, we are your enemies in this conflict. However, it is time for negotiations to begin. We want this to end peacefully, with the restoration of the New Republic and its territories. " Ackbar explained.

Kylo's eyes shifted from the mon-cala general to his mother, whose eyes have been staring at him the whole time. He felt so horrible at the moment, and he began to sweat. His nerves was getting to him, his stomach was in knots. There was so much he wanted to say to his mother. He didn't know what to do with his hands, he placed them on his knees, his feet now tapping anxiously.

"Supreme Leader, did you hear me?" Akbar asked.

Kylo shook himself from his mother, and looked back to the general.

"No... No, repeat what you said." Ben shakily replied, he felt like his face was getting pale.

Rey bit her lip nervously, slowly placing her hand on one of his, gently squeezing it. She leaned closer, whispering to him.

"Relax, it's okay."

"What did your side want from the end of the war?" Ackbar asked again.

"My side?... Uh..." Kylo really seemed to not be there at the moment. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding in his chest. It was pounding so hard he thought it would explode. He couldn't hear the others over the persistent beating of his heart, he could barely feel Rey's gentle caress on his hand.

"Mister... Solo, are you feeling alright?" The general asked, everyone whispering to each other now. Poe cocked an eyebrow at the display in front of him.

"I'm fine!" He quickly said, but he wasn't. Was there two generals? He felt dizzy. His throat was dry. "Do..." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Do you have any water?" He asked, his voice becoming hoarse. Get a grip, come on Kylo!

The general slowly nodded, before beckoning his hand over. A small astromech rolled in with a tray on attached to its front. There were multiple cups and a pitcher of water. Kylo didn't even bother waiting for the droid to come to him, he used the Force and pulled the pitcher to him. He gripped the jug, not taking a cup, and chugged from it.

Everyone was bewildered from the scene, and Leia couldn't help a small smile that came across her face. She could tell her son was sitting across from her, not Kylo Ren. He wasn't yelling and screaming, he was just a nervous boy, trying to keep it together.

Rey leaned in, whispering again.

"You're not looking so good. I can talk for you, Ben. If you need me too, of course."

Kylo didn't look fully to her, just shaking his head as he gasped for air after drinking so much water.

"General... The First Order... How do I say this... They don't know I'm here. I'm telling you all now, including you Rey, that I didn't tell anyone about my mission. They will not give in, even if I try negotiating a surrender on their behalf." He admitted to the group, wiping his forehead.

"What?" Ackbar quickly stood up. "What?! You're telling me, as the Supreme Leader, that you cannot get the First Order to surrender, even if you gave the order?"

"What I'm saying is there's a new threat to the Galaxy at large." Kylo replied, leaning back in the chair. "Once that threat knows I'm trying to negotiate for peace, they'll swoop in and take control of the First Order."

Ackbar sat back down, looking to his officers.

One of them, a woman, raised her hand.

"Commander Typhan, go ahead." Ackbar confirmed.

"Who could be a bigger danger than you, Kylo Ren?" She asked, glaring at the pale man at the end of the table.

"A Sith lord." Kylo replied, and the room erupted into gasps and panicked murmur.

Leia frowned, eyeing Ben with intrigue.

"Quiet!" Leia yelled, leaning forward and placing her chin on her hands. "What Sith lord?"

Ossel stared at the Sith in front of him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. They wanted not just a few ships, they wanted his whole fleet. They wanted to outfit them with weapons and improved shielding, and they wanted it all for free?! They had to be crazy!

"I cannot accept that for no payment, it would bankrupt the entire Trade Federation!" Ossel complained.

"When the New Order takes over the galaxy, you will receive your compensation and then some. Think of it like a loan, you give us your fleet, and when we're done, we will give you planets." The Sith allured, knowing full well how money-hungry the Neimoidians were.

"Planets?" He asked, surprised. That would make him and the rest of the Federation filthy rich. They could tax the locals, tax the imports and exports, tax on materials from the planets, they would make a fortune.

"You have a deal, Darth Mortim." Ossel finally reletend, holding his grubby hand out to her.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Really means a lot to me! Expect more chapters soon! And... Expect a different surprise very soon! :D**


End file.
